Love Lives On
by fictionfrek101
Summary: History changes drastically when Padmé makes the choice to live and fight to get back her husband. But it is not a simple task, for as she raises Luke on Tatooine, she dreads the day that she must face the lies and sacrifices she made to continue on. And that day comes when she's reunited with a familiar pair of droids with a message for Obi-Wan. Rewrite of the She Lived? Series.
1. Choosing a Path

Hello everyone, new fans and old. As some of you may know, I wrote a series of stories under the title of She Lived? This took me over a year to do, and eventually I just took on too much material and lost interest in the series that I decided to abandon it.

Recently, with the announcement of the new movies and rewatching all of the movies, I have gotten back into my love of Star Wars and I decided that I would re-read my She Lived? series. I soon came to the realization that despite the success the series had, it actually wasn't very well written. When I wrote it, my plans for the series constantly changed and as a result the writing is very reflective of that. However, there were some concepts in there that were very good, and some jokes I adored. The series had great potential but being a pre-teen and only beginning to grow into my writing skills at the time, the stories ended up not being as polished as they could be.

So I have decided that since I love the series and the characters so much, I am going to rewrite the She Lived? series under the title of Love Lives On. Hopefully this story will be a better story that's more descriptive, more in character and more developed than the series I originally wrote. I'm going to make sure that the plot twists are planted properly, the scenes are relevant to the story and the subplots are more developed.

I unfortunately, as a result, Is have decided that I'm going to eliminate episode 8 and all plans I had for that, maybe ending my episode 7 in an epilogue. Just be warned this is a _major _rewrite, things will _not _go the same way as last time, especially when it comes to the characters of Obi-Wan, Mace, Bail, Mayla, and I will be adding in some other characters like Ahsoka. I will also be making several references to The Clone Wars TV show, especially in regards to episodes involving Padmé, the Domino Squad, Duchess Satine, and Lux.

Thank you to everyone who has sent in suggestions, especially to an Anonymous Guest who inspired a really good twist and as a result several subplots. I still don't quite have all the pieces put together yet as to how this story will go, but I've got a good handle for the first few chapters.

So I hope you enjoy the rewrite of She Lived? with Love Lives On.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor any characters or quotes from the Star Wars franchise that you may recognize. I would also like to apologise if I get any characterization wrong, I am doing my best but some characters I'm using for the first time.**

_**And for everyone wondering, the original stories will **_**not **_**be taken down.**_

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter One

Choosing a Path

* * *

What struck Obi-Wan most about the infant he held was how much it looked like Anakin. The resemblance was so intense he could have sworn that this was exactly how his young Padawan had looked on the day of his birth.

Luke, Padmé named him. It was ironic that she and his Padawan had selected a name meaning Light, almost as if the cruelty of Fate was mocking them with the Padawan's downfall. But as Obi-Wan held onto this blonde haired, blue eyed boy and saw the face of his Apprentice staring back at him, Obi-Wan was almost glad; at least they had one reminder of Anakin's light self. Like his father, Luke too was strong in the Force; Obi-Wan could sense it. The boy would make a fine Jedi, but Obi-Wan knew that this time he would not fail the boy as his did Luke's father. Obi-Wan owed that much to the boy he used to know. It was for the same reason that Obi-Wan stood vigilantly next to his Padawan's dying wife. If Obi-Wan had failed Anakin, the least he could do was not fail Anakin's family.

A faint cry came from Obi-Wan's side. The ginger Jedi couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight next to him. Once the second baby had been born, it occurred to the small group of renegades that they needed an extra set of hands, and Bail Organa had instantly volunteered to handle the little girl. The girl had also piqued Obi-Wan's interest. She too had the ways of the Force, but she seemed to have already known how to harness it somehow as she was avidly looking around the room, as if taking on every moment. But Bail bonded with her quickly and by the look on the male Senator's face, it seemed like it would be hard to separate him from the baby girl. That is if Padmé didn't decide she wanted to hold onto her daughter.

Padmé.

She had named her girl Leia, a name that Fate cruelly played with tragic parents with its meaning of Weary, a direct reflection of the state in which the mother found herself. Obi-Wan could see that Padmé was struggling for breath, for life, as the accumulation of the shock of Anakin's turn, the unfortunate strangulation, the energy consuming act of childbirth, and a loss of the will to live slowly drained the life from her.

It was strange, the headstrong Senator had survived conditions that many could not endure, and yet it would be a broken heart which finally took her from this world to the next.

The beeping of the machines was increasing by the second as Obi-Wan watched Padmé's vitals slowly drop.

He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan urged the new mother, struggling to get out every word, "please hold on. You have twins, Padmé. They need you. Please hang on."

"I can't," Padmé whispered.

Tears flowed slowly down the Senator's face as she weakly reached up to her throat and her fingers ghosted over her neck. Obi-Wan frowned, she must have been reliving that awful moment when Anakin- No, _Vader_ had used the Force against her. It was the moment Obi-Wan knew Anakin had truly been lost.

Carefully making sure he didn't drop Luke, Obi-Wan took her hand and pulled it away from her throat, drawing a slow thumb across her hand in a comforting motion.

Padmé let out another cry. Obi-Wan glanced back towards Bail, who held a sad look on his face, holding the baby girl Leia protectively into him. Obi-Wan dare not even look to Master Yoda as Obi-Wan could barely restrain the tears in his eyes. Padmé's gasps became even more erratic as her vitals dropped dangerously low.

Padmé was just as dear a friend to his as Anakin, and if he lost her too… He didn't know what he would do.

"_So much for not having attachments," _Obi-Wan bitterly thought.

"_Perhaps that's not such a bad thing," _a voice whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. It was very familiar, yet Obi-Wan couldn't place it.

The Jedi frowned, looking around the room; there was no one new around and neither Padmé nor Bail seemed to have heard it. The only thing that seemed different was that Yoda was standing a little straighter, and was waiting to meet the eye of the ginger Jedi.

"_What was that?" _Obi-Wan asked the little green Master through the Force.

Yoda smiled silently, _"Perhaps something to help us, it is."_

"_Help us with what?" _Obi-Wan frowned.

"_Padmé's life need not be lost today, my Young Padawan," _the familiar voice said.

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice, _"Qui-Gon? But how-"_

"_Now is not the time for explanations," _his old mentor replied. _"All will be answered in time, but for now you must help me save Padmé."_

"_But how?" _Obi-Wan's force voice was panicked; he could see her slipping away.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé struggled to get out.

"_By taking another look," _Qui-Gon cryptically answered his Padawan's question.

"There's good in him," Padmé continued on as Obi-Wan hurriedly looked her over, searching for a clue as to how to save her. "I know-"

As Padmé's voice caught in her throat, Obi-Wan saw it. When Padmé had grabbed her throat before, she had not been stroking her neck, but rather something she was wearing around her neck.

"I know there's…" Padmé continued, struggling for breath, "still…"

"What's this?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked.

The effect of the question was pronounced on Padmé. A second earlier she seemed destined for death, but the question had startled her, shocking her enough to regain a small amount of life and strength. It was as if he had reset her mind from the wavering stupor that had been giving up on her life.

Padmé frowned, looking down at the necklace, almost as if she hadn't been aware of it being around her neck. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, he had saved her for a little bit longer.

"What is this necklace?" Obi-Wan repeated, trying to push her into focusing on a conversation.

The Senator grasped the pendant and held it up, studying it. A faint smile trailed across Padmé's face as she fell into the memory a blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

* * *

"_I made this for you," the boy handed her fourteen year old self, the charm. "So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."_

_Padmé smiled, "It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you."_

_The young boy gave a slight smile and glanced down before meeting the Handmaiden's eyes again. _

"_Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will always remain," Padmé couldn't tear her eyes from the crystalline blue eyes of the small boy._

* * *

"Padmé?"

A voice drew Padmé back into the present as she looked up at her friend Obi-Wan, who was watching her with a cautious expression. But she did not stare at her friend for long, as her eyes instantly locked on something else.

The small boy in the arms of Obi-Wan had the same crystalline blue eyes as the boy.

It was those blue eyes that meant everything it her. They were the ones who had watched her with hope shining out during the Trade Federation Blockade, the ones that followed her with love and longing during her assassination attempts and the ones that sparkled and lit up when she revealed she was pregnant.

They were nothing like the yellow rimmed ones that had looked upon her with such hate.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan repeated again, "what is this necklace?"

"It's japor snippet. It's meant to bring luck." Padmé smiled weakly, hesitating before adding, "Anakin gave it to me a long time ago."

Padmé reached out and brushed Luke's cheek.

"He has Anakin's eyes," Padmé whispered.

"He needs you, Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "We all do."

Tears filled Padmé's eyes, "I'm sorry."

There was something different in her tone, something Luke's eyes had sparked.

Obi-Wan paused; he understood what had changed.

"You don't want to die, do you Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé finally let the tears stream down her face, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Tell Anakin… I'm sorry. I know there's still hope for him. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't hold on long enough to see it."

"Please, Padmé, Anakin needs you," Obi-Wan pleaded. "If there's anyone that can redeem him, it's going to be you. So please, hold on."

"I'm sorry," Padmé whispered. "I really am."

Obi-Wan frowned, wishing he had someone to pass Luke off to so he could help his friend, "Save your energy."

"I can't," Padmé whimpered.

"Don't give up, Padmé," Obi-Wan urged.

Padmé just smiled at her friend, and then with a great exhale, her head fell lifelessly to the side.

It was exactly how Anakin had dreamt it.

A great silence fell upon the room. Obi-Wan felt Bail move next to him and clasp a hand on the young Jedi's shoulder.

"But," Obi-Wan felt his voice catch in his throat as he stared at Padmé in shock. "I thought we could save her."

"Saved, she still may be," the wise voice of Master Yoda came. Bail and Obi-Wan's heads whipped around to face the Master in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bail spoke first, holding Leia closely.

"Dead, the Senator is not. Remain at small levels, her vitals do," Yoda gestured at the machines with his staff.

Obi-Wan glanced at the machine and frowned, "He's right. She's still alive."

"But Master Yoda," Bail stared at Padmé, "how can we save her?"

"Up to us, saving her is not," Yoda shook his head. "Left now, it is, to those departed. A choice Padmé must make to continue on, or finally let go. Only thing to do is hope… and wait."

* * *

There was nothing. No sound, no light, no nothing. There wasn't even nothing, because to say there was nothing would mean there was a void of something. But there was nothing to be void of, nothing but Padmé.

She couldn't tell whether she was surrounded by light or dark, it was almost a mix of both and yet neither. It was the absence of nothing.

"Hello?" Padmé called into the void. "Is there anyone there?"

"Welcome Padmé."

Padmé turned around and stilled.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Padmé frowned at the man she long thought dead. He wore the same attire as the day he died, but his form was framed with a glowing blue outline. It took her a moment to get over her shock. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Qui-Gon smiled kindly at the Senator, "Why don't you look around?"

Suddenly her surroundings took shape. It was some sort of bog. Trees stretched around all sides of her and reached high into the sky, rivaling the age of even Master Yoda. Fog snaked above the squishy mud, upon which were scattered dry leaves, loose pebbles and errant twigs. A damp, musty smell clung to the air and the faint sounds of far off wildlife were carried on the sharp breeze.

Directly in front of her, the trees split the path leaving two openings before Padmé. The right hand path was dark and cold, while the left one was brightly lit and inviting.

"You are at The Crossroads," Qui-Gon spoke. Though she hadn't heard him move, he was suddenly standing next to her.

"The Crossroads?" Padmé frowned. "The crossroads to what?"

Qui-Gon just smiled at her.

"Master Qui-Gon, please tell me what's going on. I thought you were dead," Padmé's brows knit together and then suddenly, she gasped. Throwing her hands against her mouth, she fearfully asked the ghost, "Oh no! I'm not-"

"Dead?" Qui-Gon raised a brow. "No, not quite yet. That still is your choice."

"My choice?"

"Padmé you are being given a chance that few others have been given. Yes, it is true, you are dying, but you're not dead quite yet. There's something inside of you Padmé that is fighting to stay alive, and if you wish, you may give in to that desire or you may let yourself slip away. The choice is yours. Do you wish to live or do you wish to die?"

Padmé frowned, "Master Qui-Gon, I don't wish to die-"

"Then why have you let yourself come to this place?" Qui-Gon raised a brow. "Had Obi-Wan not shocked you into remembering the origin of your necklace, you would have been lost forever. If the answer was certain, you would not be here, the Force would have either allowed you to die or live. You are here because you do not know which you truly want. You have many things to live for: family, friends, children, people who need you. Physically, you are in perfect health, with the minor exceptions of your recent strangulation and the stress of childbirth. So you must ask yourself, why are you on the brink of death if you have so much to live for?"

"Master Qui-Gon, please," Padmé sighed, hanging her head in shame, "it's not that I don't care about those things, but how can I go on? How can I live with the knowledge that I lost Anakin to the Dark Side? That he turned the Republic, the Jedi, on me? How can I live with him thinking I had betrayed him? That I've thrown away all we've had? And how can I possibly go on knowing that he used the Force against me, to harm me and our children?"

"It is a horrible situation," Qui-Gon nodded sympathetically. "But why have you held on so far?"

Padmé let out a humourless laugh, "I love him."

Qui-Gon just smiled at her.

"I don't expect that you would understand," Padmé looked away from the Jedi Master. "Jedi aren't meant to have attachments. After all, they lead to the Dark Side."

"True, but they could also be what save Anakin from the Dark Side."

Padmé's head shot up, "What did you say?"

Qui-Gon extended his hand towards her, "Come, I need to show you something."

Padmé hesitated before clasping the Jedi's hand. She was surprised to find it solid. It was rough, firm and tangible.

"You're not a real ghost, are you?" Padmé asked looking curiously at Qui-Gon's hand.

"No, I am not," Qui-Gon shook his head as he began leading her towards the openings in the trees. "This is a special place Padmé; it is the world between the worlds of the Living, and those who have joined with the Force. Few people have come to this place, though it is as old as our world. When one comes to this place, they can travel between the worlds, though if they go into the world that they do not belong in, they will appear as nothing but a ghost. It has taken me several years to get to this place, and I hope that one day I may enter back into the world of the Living and help those I've left behind. For now all I can do is whisper to those in the world of the Living and hope they hear my call."

"Can anyone?" Padmé asked as they came to a stop in front of the openings. The light opening was warm like the sun on the sandy beaches of the lake country of Naboo. The dark opening was chilly as it exerted a constant breeze as cold as the rains of Kamino.

She did not like the dark opening.

"Some have heard my call," Qui-Gon shrugged. "Unfortunately those who need me the most could not. I have called out to Anakin a great many times but he has never heard. I truly wish he had, it was hard to watch him slaughter those Tusken Raiders, despite their trespasses."

Padmé looked at the Jedi curiously, "You saw Anakin that night? How?"

"It is part of being in the world of those who have joined the Force. I may see any of those I have left behind in life; that is the Force's gift to us. And yes, I was here the night Shmi died. In fact, I was the one who helped her pass through this land."

"She passed through here?"

Qui-Gon sighed, something passing over her face, "She did not have to die that night. She could have lived, but I showed her what would happen if she did hold on and she didn't like what she saw."

"What did she see?" Padmé frowned, she remembered Anakin's anger and sadness at losing his mother, and now it turned out that he might not have had to go through that pain.

"It is not my place to tell you," Qui-Gon shook his head. "Maybe someday she can do so herself."

"You mean, when I die and see her in the next world?"

"Not quite," Qui-Gon hesitated. "You see as someone who has passed through this land she may be able to return here. I have been working with her to get her here, and if I can then perhaps she might be able to speak to Anakin and guide him back to the side of the Light. Perhaps even someday she can pass back into the world of the Living and appear to him as a vision. But even I have yet to pass back into that world yet, so it will be some time before Shmi can."

"Is that why I'm here?" Padmé asked. "To become a ghost?"

"No," Qui-Gon shook his head. "You are here because the Force has decided to grant you the same choice it granted Shmi: the choice to live or die. Through one opening, you will return to the world of the Living and continue living out your natural life. You will live to fight Palpatine, to be a mother for your children, and most importantly, to help return Anakin to the Light Side."

"And the other?"

"Death. You will pass through to the world of the Force and watch as history unfolds without you."

Padmé frowned, "But, how could I possibly make such a choice?"

"Look into the openings," Qui-Gon gestured to the portals, "you will see what the pains and the pleasures of the worlds, both with and without you, will be. Although the future is always in motion, the Force sets irreversible events. Some call these works of Fate. That is what you'll see. Will you look in them?"

Padmé looked carefully at the portals and nodded. Swallowing hard she stepped towards the light portal, the warmth inviting her in. She carefully reached out and touched the opening; it resembled something not unlike the portals of the Gungan city.

"Look in," Qui-Gon instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Padmé hesitated and then she plunged her head in.

Images flew past her a mile a minute as snippets of overlapped dialogue muffled each other.

* * *

"_You may fire when ready," a man Padmé vaguely recognized ordered._

_A brunette girl who resembled Padmé cried out as a black machine encased man grabbed her by the shoulder and held her back._

_The planet Padmé recognized as Alderaan was blown to nothingness before her very eyes._

* * *

The image changed.

* * *

_The same brunette girl stood in front of an assembly of people. She hung a medal around the necks of a blonde haired boy with familiar crystalline blue eyes, and a scruffy brunette man in his thirties who wore a yellowish white shirt, black pants and a black vest. _

_The scruffy man winked at the brunette girl._

* * *

It changed again.

* * *

"_Where is Padmé?" the black machine man asked who Padmé recognized to be Palpatine. "Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

_Palpatine hesitated, "It seems in your anger you killed her."_

"_I? I couldn't have!" The machine man shouted out his objections. "She was alive, I felt it!" _

_The glass of various machines and vials began exploding as the machine man wretched himself free of his metal constraints groaning like a wounded animal, the very thing he had become. _

_It was then he gave out the most horrible cry one filled with sorrow, guilt and loss._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

* * *

It changed.

* * *

_The blonde boy took off the mask of the machine man to reveal a highly familiar, albeit, horribly scarred face. _

_It was Anakin._

"_Now...go, my son," Anakin told the boy. "Leave me."_

"_No," said the boy who seemed to be Padmé's son Luke. "You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."_

"_You already have, Luke," Anakin smiled weakly, the life drifting from him. _

* * *

Again.

* * *

_A scream echoed through the room. Luke's body was thrown back as Palpatine cast bolts of lightning at the boy._

* * *

Again.

* * *

"_Welcome, My Apprentice," Qui-Gon greeted Obi-Wan in a world unknown to Padmé. "The sacrifice of your life will not go unhonoured."_

"_Anything for Anakin's children, Master," Obi-Wan smiled. "I just hope Padmé was right and that Anakin can find some peace in taking my life."_

_Qui-Gon smirked at his old Padawan, "Though why don't we go find her and get reacquainted?"_

_Obi-Wan gestured forward, "Lead the way, Master. I've missed her."_

"_And I you."_

_Obi-Wan whipped around, standing not far off was a radiant looking Padmé. Obi-Wan laughed joyfully, running forward and embracing his friend for the first time in years._

* * *

Again.

* * *

_A troop of clones fought hard against a togruta wielding two lightsabers. The girl recognized one of the clones._

"_Cody!" she deflected a bolt. "I'm not a Jedi anymore!"_

_The clone frowned, "I'm sorry Ahsoka."_

_A blast hit her chest and Ahsoka Tano fell down dead._

* * *

Again.

* * *

_The brunette girl smiled at the scruffy man, "He's my brother."_

* * *

Again.

* * *

_Padmé lay in a coffin. Clasped in her hands was her japor snippet._

* * *

Again.

* * *

_The brunette girl hugged Luke as he stared at the blue shimmering forms of Obi-Wan and Yoda. Suddenly, another figure appeared next to them._

_It was Anakin as Padmé remembered him._

_Full of light._

* * *

"Stop!" Padmé hurled herself back from the vision and tumbled onto the ground.

Clutching at the squishy bog floor, Padmé panted heavily.

"What?" Padmé barely withheld tears. "Is that the world of the Force?"

"Yes, that is what will be if you choose not to continue on," Qui-Gon gently helped her up. "Now you must see what will happen if you do."

"I- I can't," Padmé shook her head. "If it's as bad as that world… I saw things, terrible things. I saw death. The deaths of Obi-Wan, of Anakin, of Ahsoka. My son was being tortured, Alderaan was destroyed. Will it all come to pass?"

"If you choose to die, but don't forget that there is still joy in that life."

"I know, but still… What will happen if I live?" Padmé pleaded, the hope dying in her eyes.

Qui-Gon smiled gently and gestured to the dark opening, "See for yourself."

Padmé slowly nodded. Stepping up to the dark gateway, a chill ran up Padmé's spine. Her entire body was screaming to get away, but she had to know. What would happen if she lived?

Taking a deep breath, she plunged her head into the darkness.

* * *

_Padmé saw a double of her sitting at a table, flicking through a datapad and punching some numbers into a calculator. She copied the numbers down onto the datapad and typed some more into the calculator. The room reminded her very much of the house that Anakin and Shmi had once shared._

"_Mom, I'm home!" a small young voice called out._

_Padmé's double smiled, and pushed away her work as a young boy barrelled into the room, totting a small backpack. He looked to be about ten and the spitting image of Anakin as a child._

"_Luke!" Padmé's double picked up the boy into a hug. She set him back down beaming, "How was school?"_

"_I aced my mechanics tests!" Luke exclaimed._

"_That's my boy!"_

* * *

The image changed.

* * *

_Padmé's double was running through a hall, every inch of which was covered in ice. She slipped on a patch and fell back, smacking her head against the hard floor, and everything went dark._

* * *

It changed.

* * *

_Padmé laughed as she and Obi-Wan sat in the corner booth of a bar, joined by a semi-familiar tan skinned man. They were all smiling and joking, throwing back drinks and speaking of the old days._

_Speaking of Anakin and Jedi and all those things now forbidden._

_They were happy._

* * *

Change.

* * *

_Padmé pulled at a rope with a team of people. They were all dirty, sweating, and their spirits were broken. A somewhat familiar woman collapsed to the ground. _

"_Get up!" a uniformed man spat at the woman before striking her with a whip._

"_Let her go!" Padmé cried out and another uniformed man slapped her, sending her down to the ground._

* * *

Again.

* * *

_The brunette woman from the other visions laid her head in Padmé's lap and Padmé stroked her hair lovingly. _

* * *

Again.

* * *

"_I think you should go," Luke darkly ordered Padmé as she looked around at the eyes set upon her. She was hard-pressed to find a friendly pair._

"_Luke, what are you saying?" Padmé was in tears._

"_We can't trust you anymore," the brunette girl crossed her arms. "Luke's right, you need to leave."_

* * *

Again.

* * *

_The scruffy brunette man threw on arm around Padmé and pulled her in, laughing, "I swear I should just start calling you Mom."_

"_I'd love that," Padmé grinned._

"_Then it's settled," the scruffy man beamed, "you are my unofficial Mom!"_

"_Glad to be it, Han."_

* * *

Again.

* * *

_Padmé screamed something almost unholy as Palpatine shot bolt after bolt of lightning at her._

"_Tell me!" he screamed._

_Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to stay conscious, "Never."_

* * *

Again.

* * *

_Tears ran down Padmé's face as she stood in front of Anakin, the glass of her prison cell separating them. Their hands were placed on the same spot on either side of the glass as if they were trying to touch. She trembled and leaned her head forward, resting her forehead to the glass. Anakin slowly leaned forward and touched his own mechanically encased forehead to the same spot, a testament of the further separation he had caused._

_He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, his real arms, and kiss her with his own lips._

"_I love you Anakin," Padmé whispered._

"_I love you too," Anakin replied in a strange, deep, mechanical voice. _

* * *

Again.

* * *

"_You may fire when ready," a man Padmé vaguely recognized ordered._

_It was the same scene Padmé had seen earlier, but this time something was different. Alderaan was still destroyed, but this time Anakin wasn't there to hold the brunette back._

"Wait!"

* * *

Padmé wretched herself from the portal and frowned, "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon Jinn raised a brow, "Understand what?"

"Alderaan," Padmé answered. "I saw it destroyed again. Why did I see that twice?"

"Perhaps it is that Alderaan is meant to be destroyed, but maybe there's something you can do to help change the situation."

"What?"

"I do not know Padmé. That is up to you to figure out if you choose to live," Qui-Gon replied.

"But how can I possibly choose?" Padmé cried. "In both cases there's death, destruction, pain."

"An unfortunate fact of life, there will always be pain," Qui-Gon nodded sympathetically. "The difference is what kinds will be caused."

Padmé was silent for a minute. Her mind ran over the events she saw in both worlds, and she couldn't help but pick up on one crucial detail.

"In the world where I live, all the pain was given to me," Padmé practically whispered. "I mean, I'm not stupid, I know that doesn't mean that if I live that no one else will suffer, but if I live… I could protect them all. But that suffering, how could I willingly put myself through that? Oh, Master Qui-Gon, how do I choose?"

Qui-Gon smiled at her, "This path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone."

"It's hard," Padmé shook her head, "it's so hard to think that I could live in a world where Anakin has slaughtered innocents, that he attacked me. But, if I live… I could save them. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Luke, Anakin. All of them. All I would sacrifice is myself."

Padmé took a deep breath.

"Qui-Gon, in the world where I live, Luke, he turns on me," Padmé explained. "Just like Anakin, he thinks he can't trust me. I'd lose him like I lost his father. But in the world where I die, Luke only saves Anakin when it's too late. Do I sacrifice everything, my health, my love, my family, for the chance to save them? Do I die so they may live? Or do I die so that I don't have to live with it all?"

"So, have you made your decision?" Qui-Gon asked.

With tears in her eyes, Padmé nodded.

"I choose to live."

* * *

Yeah, big surprise, she chose to live. If she didn't, I wouldn't have a story. Speaking of, I'm sure my old fans will notice that it seems like there are some major changes from the original version. It's true, there will be, but some events will be the same, you'll just have to wait and see what I change and what I kept.


	2. The Deception Begins

Clone Wars episodes mentioned in this chapter include: Hostage Crisis, Assassin, Destroy Malevolence, all episodes to do with Satine, all the Temple Bomber Ahsoka stuff (which I actually have yet to put myself through yet), and the episodes to do with Lux Bonteri.

And I'm sorry, but I do mention Jar Jar in this chapter, but hopefully I haven't done it in a way that will really bug people too much. He is kind of a favorite character of mine, and I really like how in The Clone Wars, they do have everyone sort of acknowledge that he is a clumsy hinderance, but they still kinda like him and are stuck with him.

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter Two

The Deception Begins

* * *

"So, what do we do if she does…" Obi-Wan's voice faltered. "If Qui-Gon doesn't succeed?"

"Family on Tatooine, does not Skywalker have?" Yoda asked.

"A step-brother he met all of once," Obi-Wan replied staring worried at Padmé's unconscious form. "I understand that there weren't exactly ideal terms between the two."

"Could we trust him though, with secrets as dark as ours?" Bail frowned, fear rising in his heart for the little girl in his arms.

"Separated they must be," Yoda looked to the children. "Too dangerous to keep together they are."

Glancing over at Obi-Wan, a thought flicked in Bail's mind.

"_I wonder…" _Bail thought.

Yoda watched the younger Jedi carefully as Obi-Wan stared intently at the Senator. Plans were already forming in the small green Jedi's mind as to how proceed if Padmé lived or died, but Yoda could sense Obi-Wan's deep desire for Padmé to live. In fact, there almost seemed to be something tangible between the Jedi and the Senator, something almost physical.

"Attachment you have formed to her, have you not?" Yoda asked the Jedi.

Obi-Wan looked up at the Grandmaster in surprise, "Master, I have never-"

"But you have. To Duchess Satine, attached were you not?"

Obi-Wan looked away in shame, "It doesn't matter. Satine is gone."

Yoda frowned; he could feel the Force nudge him at that statement. There was something off with it.

"But nonetheless attachment you had, did you not?" Yoda pushed.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes. I was attached to Satine."

"And to Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"And Padawan Tano?"

"Yes."

"And your Clone Commander?"

Obi-Wan winced at the Grandmaster's words.

"I have worked with Cody for three years, I trust him with my life, and he's saved it many times," Obi-Wan frowned.

"Understand not, how turn on you he could."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan whispered, clutching Luke tightly, and staring back to Padmé. "We were a family. Anakin was my brother. Cody my cousin. Ahsoka my niece. Padmé my sister. Even Jar Jar was like that crazy third cousin no one ever talks about. The Jedi were meant to be my family, but…"

"Incorrect attachments you made," Yoda sighed.

"I can't lose any more family, Master," Obi-Wan frowned, tears welling in his eyes. "I've lost Anakin, I've lost Ahsoka, and I've lost Cody. I can't lose Padmé too."

"Trust the Force, we must, but fear for Padawan Tano, I do. Know how Order 66 applies to her, I do not."

"She will be protected by Alderaan," Bail offered. "I will do all I can to locate her and she will be safe at Alderaan with me."

"Start with Senator Bonteri you should," Yoda smiled mischievously. It was a strange expression to see on the Grandmaster's face. "No longer bound by the Code, her attachment with him, she might pursue."

Bail hesitated, "Master, if I may, perhaps you should reconsider the ban on attachments. I mean, I'm no Jedi but even I can see that despite even a Jedi's best efforts, the Padawan and Master dynamic almost encourages attachment. To love and hold those around you dear is only natural."

"To the dark side, attachment leads," Yoda shook his head. "Of this, a prime example, Skywalker is."

"But only because he had no one to turn to when he experienced his visions," Bail pointed out.

The two Jedi frowned and looked to Bail.

"Know of Skywalker's visions, how do you?" Yoda asked.

Bail looked down awkwardly, "When you two were dealing with Padmé I found that there wasn't much for me to do, and I was still confused about the situation, so I talked to R2 D2."

Obi-Wan looked at Bail in surprise, "You speak droid?"

"It comes in surprisingly handy," Bail shrugged. "But my point is, do you remember when Ahsoka had her visions of Padmé being assassinated on Alderaan?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan nodded.

"She had someone to talk to about the situation, and the support to handle it, which resulted in saving Padmé's life and capturing the assassin," Bail explained. "Masters, I know what it is to fall in love, to know you have to be with this person for the rest of your life. If it's true love, you can't stop it, so I know why Anakin and Padmé broke the code. I would have done the same thing had Breha and I been in their position. But as a result, when Anakin had his own visions about Padmé dying, he had no one to turn to, no one who would understand and that he could trust to keep the marriage a secret and to help him."

"No one but Palpatine," Obi-Wan's voice was filled with bitterness. "It was so easy for him to spring his trap."

"Doubt I have not that to Skywalker, the visions The Emperor himself did send," Yoda frowned. "But a single example we have to attachment's benefit. With so little backing, change The Code, we cannot."

"Alright, if it hadn't been for my attachments, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Maul." Obi-Wan's smile faltered as he weakly added, "Twice."

"And because Anakin was there the day of the Hostage Crisis at the Senate, we only lost the life of one senator instead of all of them," Bail pointed out. "It finally makes sense why Padmé had his lightsaber."

"In all fairness, Anakin just simply losing his lightsaber was a valid assumption," Obi-Wan shrugged. "Speaking of losing lightsabers, if Anakin hadn't been attached to Padmé, they might not have been able to get to Geonosis in time to help save me."

"And if Anakin hadn't been attached to Ahsoka, we might not have found the real Temple Bomber," Bail added.

"And it was his desire to go after Padmé on the Malevolence that he was able to cause its destruction," Obi-Wan offered. "Frankly, any time he dragged me to go help Padmé or Ahsoka usually ended in a beneficial situation."

"Luck, Skywalker does have a great amount of," Yoda replied.

"There is no luck, there is only the Force," Obi-Wan smiled. "Please Master Yoda, if you can't see the benefit of attachment, I'm not sure I still want to be a part of this Order. You must see that saying all attachment is bad, we are dealing in absolutes like a Sith."

"Which in itself is an absolute," Bail muttered.

"Hmm," Yoda scratched his chin, "meditate on this I must. Our hope we do lay in Skywalker's children. Attachments we rely on. Trust the Force to guide my answer, I must."

"I choose to live," a small groan suddenly came from beside Obi-Wan. "I choose to live, Master Qui-Gon."

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan's attentions were instantly directed back to Padmé.

The Senator was weakly stirring, her eyes lightly fluttering in an attempt to open as she whispered the same words over and over again, "I choose to live."

"Padmé, wake up," Obi-Wan gently urged.

"Qui-Gon?" Padmé's eyes lightly fluttered open. The brown eyes were unfocused and blurry as if she still couldn't quite realise what was going on.

"No, Padmé, it's me," Obi-Wan took her hand, carefully handling Luke. To be honest the small boy hadn't fussed once in the Jedi's arms, no matter how much he was tossed and turned. It was almost as if Luke had been born with an innate sense of trust in Obi-Wan. "Padmé, are you alright?"

"Obi-Wan," Padmé whispered her voice hoarse. "I choose to live, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan laughed, "I can see that. How are you feeling?"

"Weak, and sore," Padmé's eyes landed on the small boy in Obi-Wan's arms. "How is Luke?"

"He's fine," Obi-Wan watched the little boy. The infant's eyes looked to Padmé and began struggling, as if her were trying to reach her. "Though I think he's willing to fight off anything keeping you from him."

"Just like his father," Padmé smiled reaching for her son.

Taking his cue, Obi-Wan gently passed Luke into the new mother's arms.

"Watch his head," Obi-Wan winced as Padmé shifted the boy in her arms.

Padmé lightly laughed, "Anakin was right, you do fuss like an old woman."

"Try having to raise a boy like Anakin and we'll talk."

"It seems like I'm about to. Tell me, when should I expect to go prematurely grey?"

"I'm not going grey!" Obi-Wan ran his fingers through hair as if he were feeling for the alleged grey hairs.

"Sure you're not," Padmé laughed looking down at her son. For a moment her breath caught as Luke's eyes met hers. A flash went through her mind; it was the image of those eyes turned on her in such anger. The thought of her son turning on her terrified her. "When do we start?"

"Start what?" Obi-Wan frowned.

Padmé looked up at the men watching her with such concern, "The lies. When do we start?"

The men looked around at each other awkwardly, the reality of their situation finally setting in.

Yoda was the one to speak, "Now begin, our deception shall."

* * *

Palpatine had planned for many things taking a different turn than that of his plan, but Kenobi leaving the Chosen One with no true limbs, and to be burnt alive was not one of them.

Quickly the team worked on saving Vader. Although the Jedi were done with, there were still a great many in hiding and Palpatine would still need The Chosen One to finish wiping them out.

When the doctors told Palpatine of the various methods they could use to save his apprentice, he had chosen some very strange and unnecessary methods. If Palpatine was to keep Vader under his control, he was going to do it any way necessary, even if it meant forgoing some treatments that could heal Vader better. The Emperor had no idea how the world would react to Anakin turning on the Jedi, so it was better to eliminate any trace of The Hero with No Fear and make his apprentice into something more machine than man.

He had already set his plan in motion, a special team had been sent to eliminate Ahsoka Tano, and Palpatine was carefully monitoring the ever so faint Force signature of Padmé Amidala. Although Amidala's midichlorian count was not that of a Jedi's the midichlorians in her blood still gave off a faint reading. Interestingly enough, Palpatine had found that while pregnant with Anakin's child, Padmé's Force sensitivity had been somewhat increased. The additional numbers were nowhere increased to the level of what the child would be, but still.

Then, in the midst of Anakin's cries as the machines poked and prodded him, Palpatine sensed something strange. The strength of Amidala's signature suddenly lowered, and there was a new signature near her. Quickly, the new signature was blocked from Palpatine's senses, and the Emperor frowned. It only could mean one thing, Amidala had given birth, and there was a Jedi near her.

Palpatine pushed at the barriers in his mind, he had to know who the Jedi was. He knew what had happened to his Apprentice, so there was little doubt in his mind that it was Kenobi, but Palpatine wondered if perhaps Master Yoda had joined Kenobi. But it was to no avail, he could only sense Padmé's signature.

"_Strange," _Palpatine thought as he felt Padmé's signature; it was stronger than it should be. _"Perhaps it's some side effect from carrying a Force Sensitive child? I must find records of women who have given birth to Jedi. Perhaps that will shed some light on this situation. But this could wreck everything! How can I rule if there is a child of the Chosen One? Especially if the Jedi have it? What if they train it?"_

A loud scream suddenly came from Anakin as his remaining one batted away a medical droid.

"_Or what if I train it?" _Palpatine realised. _"The Chosen One is worthless as this humiliated waste of flesh, but a young healthy child of the Chosen One, no that would make a good apprentice. But how to get it from its mother?"_

Palpatine focused on Padmé's signature, it was slowly decreasing, the midichlorian count balancing out and the life slowly ebbing from her. At one point, the count dropped massively once more, but Palpatine left that up to the Force regulating itself. Slowly more and more the Senator's life drifted from her, and then with a whisper, it was gone.

"_Good, she's finally out of the way," _Palpatine smirked.

"Your Majesty?" a young Doctor, named Jarred Halyith called to the Emperor.

The twenty-six year old Doctor was the brightest and best Palpatine had been able to find. His light brown hair was long, his eyes were dark brown, and his skin was lightly tanned. In some strange way, Jarred slightly reminded Palpatine of Padmé, something that worked in his favor if Jarred was to spend the rest of his life taking care of Vader, a fact not yet known to Jarred.

"Yes Doctor Halyith?" Palpatine answered.

"We're ready to lower the mask," Jarred shifted nervously, he wasn't fond of the Emperor, but work was work.

"You may proceed," Palpatine waved the Doctor off. He was too caught up in his joy over the death of Padmé to care at what step in the process they were with Vader. As they lowered the mask onto Vader with a final click, Palpatine knew he had won.

Suddenly, just as Vader was being tilted upright, something happened.

Padmé's signature reappeared.

Palpatine's eyes widened as the signature was quickly blocked. If wasn't looking for the signature being blocked, there would be no way to tell that she wasn't dead.

"_No! No!" _Palpatine had to think fast. Vader was now looking upright and would be wanting answers about his wife and child.

"Lord Vader?" Palpatine called to his apprentice as he quickly worked out a plan. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes my Master," Vader's voice was deep, mechanical, and above all, terrifying. Anakin Skywalker was almost completely gone from the universe. _Almost_. "Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

Then it hit him, a plan almost too evil for Palpatine and one that would guarantee Vader's complete take over. It would take some time; he would once more have to plant the seeds ever so carefully so that if Padmé did ever come back to Vader, or more importantly, if Obi-Wan ever came to finish the job, Vader would turn on the pair.

"Lord Vader, I fear I have some bad news," Palpatine hesitated, playacting once more. What were a few more years if he would have the galaxy, the Chosen One and the child of the Chosen One? "It seems that our dear Padmé is no longer among us."

Although Palpatine couldn't see Vader's face, he knew that Vader's eyes had widened at that statement.

"What do you mean?" Vader's anger seemed even more terrifying with his new voice. "I- I couldn't have- She was alive, I felt it! I didn't kill her!"

"Of course you didn't," Palpatine carefully begin spinning the first thread in this new web of lies. "It was Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan?" Vader whispered in shock, a strange sound for his new voice. "He wouldn't turn on her."

"He turned on you," Palpatine pointed out. "It seems that Obi-Wan had had a plan the entire time. First, he seduced your wife."

"No."

"And then he had her turn on you and bring him to where you were."

"No!"

"And then after he left you for dead, he turned on her and killed her along with your unborn child."

"NO!" Vader gave out the most horrible cry, one filled with sorrow, guilt and loss.

The glass of various machines and vials began exploding as the machine man wretched himself free of his metal constraints groaning like a wounded animal, the very thing he had become.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vader fell to his knees and sobbed. Palpatine breathed deeply, relishing in the hate, anger and sorrow emitting from his apprentice. It was with that terrible lie that the Dark Side finally blotted out the last bit of light from Anakin Skywalker's soul.

"I will kill him!" Vader declared. "If it is the last thing I do, I will hunt him down and slaughter him like the animal he is! I _will _kill Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"Yes you will, My Young Apprentice," Palpatine chuckled darkly as Vader bristled at the title Obi-Wan had once given him. Palpatine's deception had begun, "Now the only question is where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"_And where is Padmé Amidala?" _Palpatine wondered.

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter is short, so I'm just doubling it with the first chapter because this technically should have been part of chapter one, but I thought they served better as two chapters.


	3. No Choice in the Matter

Before we start I just wanted to say that if anyone has read the original version and there's a certain element that you'd like to see in the second version, please tell me. I'd love to hear your input, and how can I make a better version if I don't know what you loved?

To answer the questions of my beloved Anon, first of all I'd like to say that you don't have to be shy, you can come off Anon and that way you and I could talk some more about this. I'm glad you liked that Palpatine thought Leia's birth was just the Force regulating itself. In the birth scene, the way I picture things happening on the Jedi's end is that Yoda let Palpatine sense Padmé's life signature so that, think Padmé was going to die, Palpatine would not try to find her or the children. However, I believe that Yoda has never actually been to the birth of a Force Sensitive, so we was surprised to find how quickly Luke's Force Signature appeared in the Force, explain why Palpatine could feel it for a moment. When Leia was born, Yoda was already prepared to block hers too, leaving Palpatine to think it was just Padmé's signature regulating itself. There was originally going to be a version that Palpatine had realised that was actually a birth of a second child, but it would end up contradicting some major plans later on and I felt it was a better direction to make Palpatine being more in the dark about a Force Sensitive's birth and the impact it had on the mother.

I loved your review, and I found it helpful rather than meddling, but I haven't read the TV Tropes article just yet (you know TV Tropes, you look at one article, six hours later you're wondering how you're still on the site). I'm still undecided about what to do with the website but I'm glad you liked how I elaborated on Luke and Leia's names; it was mostly because I couldn't quite figure out how to start the story and I remembered that the name Luke meant light.

As for showing how Padmé lived was very important this time around as I didn't like how in the original version it was pretty much Obi-Wan telling Padmé to hang on, and Padmé just going, "ok."

With the visions, I think you misunderstand some things. When I referred to "Padmé's double" it was referring to the Padmé she was watching, so it was Padmé who hit her head, not Leia. Leia was also always referred to as the brunette woman or girl, the somewhat familiar woman is actually someone else, but that mystery is not going to be answered until we get around episode 6 territory. As for all the different events, I guess you'll just have to wait and see how they turn out.

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter Three

No Choice in the Matter

* * *

"Have you heard anything from her?" Captain Gregar Typho sat in the dining room of the Naberrie household. It had been a week since his Mistress had departed to an unknown location, and with all that was changing in the government he feared for Padmé. Although she had instructed Typho to stay on Coruscant, a few days ago he had boarded a ship and set forth to Naboo. His first stop on his search was her parents' house, if he could find nothing he planned to go to the lake county but he only hoped she would show up quickly and safely.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen for a few months," Jobal Naberrie, Padmé's mother, replied as she and her elder daughter, Sola, set the table for lunch. It was getting to be about noon, though it was hard to tell as the rain was pouring down hard outside and the clouds darken the streets.

"Please, I fear she is in trouble. Has she sent you any messages?" Typho pushed. "Any communication? Any indication as to where she is?"

"None," Ruwee Naberrie, Padmé's father, scowled at his daughter's security guard. "I thought it was your job to know that. To protect her."

"Don't blame him, Dad," Sola smiled. "We all know how headstrong Padmé is. Why don't you check with that Jedi she brought here a few years back? I think I heard that they were still friends. Maybe she's with him?"

"You mean Anakin Skywalker?" Typho groaned. "Yes, they were friends, but if she's with him then we're in more trouble than I thought."

"Why's that?" Jobal frowned, laying down a plate in front of Typho. She had already pushed him into staying for lunch. "Sola, can you call Darred to get the girls?"

"Sure. Honey!" Sola disappeared down the hall to retrieve her husband and daughters.

"What's wrong with Anakin Skywalker?" Ruwee asked. "He seemed dependable."

"He's a Jedi, and a rather reckless one at that," Typho explained. "A week ago, The Emperor announced that all Jedi are to be exterminated, and he had the Jedi Temple attacked. There are very few Jedi still living, and any who are found are to be killed."

"What does that have to do with our daughter?" Ruwee looked sternly at the Captain.

"I went through the security records of Padmé's apartment," Typho replied. "Most of it is passcode protected and I couldn't figure out her passcode, so I haven't been able to find much. But there were a few recordings she didn't protect. Just bits and pieces, and the audio has been tampered with. I think she made it so that only she could access the full recordings, but she was in a hurry and missed a few very short clips of video."

"I don't understand, why would she block access to the security cameras?" Jobal's voice had a hint of panic to it.

Typho sighed, "I think she's been hiding something from everyone."

"Hiding what?" Ruwee took his wife's hand.

Typho hesitated, "I suppose that if anyone should know, it should be her family. Ever since The Clone Wars started, she's become more secretive, which is understandable, but it's gotten worse. It started a few months ago. She was constantly sick, although she refused to go to a doctor. Her moods have been erratic, she's constantly tired and her Handmaidens tell me that her clothes have become increasingly larger."

"Wait," Jobal looked at the guard in shock, "are you saying that she might be _pregnant_?"

"Who's the father?" Ruwee demanded.

"I'm not sure, though I have some ideas," Typho replied. "Senator Amidala is particularly close with both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps overly so, some might say. Which is where the security footage comes in. In the footage I did find, I discovered that both Masters Kenobi and Skywalker had visited her. Skywalker on the night of the Temple attack, and Kenobi on the day Padmé disappeared. Neither have been seen since, and in both cases, Padmé embraced each man."

Jobal rubbed her forehead, "I can't believe Padmé wouldn't tell us-"

"They're Jedi, Jobal," Ruwee interrupted. "If she was _involved _with one, she couldn't tell us."

"Well, if she is with one of them then at least we knew she's safe," Jobal said. "What's safer than a Jedi?"

"Mrs. Naberrie, as of now, termination of a Jedi is a legal responsibility," Typho tried to sound respectful. "The Jedi are the least safe thing to be around right now. And I fear to thing what might happen if Padmé got in between a Jedi and a Clone with the mandate to kill."

"No!" Jobal cried.

"It's alright," Ruwee squeezed his wife's hand. "Our Padmé's a fighter. It's going to take a lot more than some Clones to take her down. I'm assuming you're going to continue your search?"

"Yes, Sir. I plan to go to Alderaan next. Padmé is quite close with Senator Organa, perhaps he'll know something." Typho frowned at the frightened couple in front of him, "I swear to you both, I will do everything in my power to prevent you from getting a visitor on your doorstep, telling you something has happened to your daughter."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"And what exactly is the purpose of this Obi-Wan?" Padmé smirked as Obi-Wan prepared his comlink and she held the twins, one in each arm.

"This comlink doubles as a means to collect a sample for a midichlorian count," Obi-Wan explained, sitting on the edge of Padmé's bed. "Master Qui-Gon had one when you found Anakin on Tatooine, and it's how we measured Anakin's count."

The pair, plus Yoda, had been given quarters upon the ship of Captain Antilles, _The Sundered Heart_. The trio were initially hesitant at letting Captain Antilles into their secret, but relented when Bail swore he trusted the man with his life. Facing what to do with the twins since there were no cribs or bassinettes aboard the ship, had led to some interest results. Some blankets had been placed inside a midsized shipping crate that had been bolted to the floor. Crude, but it was the best they could manage at the moment.

"Since Palpatine outlawed it," Obi-Wan continued, "the hospital couldn't process midichlorian measurements but I think we can get your droid to give us a reading for the twins."

"You mean Artoo?" Padmé asked, looking over at the droid sitting in the corner of the room. As for her other droid, last Padmé checked, Threepio had unknowingly undertaken the task of seeing exactly how patient Bail truly was. "Artoo can process midichlorian measurements."

Obi-Wan looked at his friend in shock, "How do you know that?"

Padmé looked away sheepishly, "It's a long story. Anakin once joked that I would make a good Jedi, I said I wasn't even close, we argued a bit and we both know how Anakin doesn't like to lose an argument. Long story short, we ended up testing my count and proving me right."

"What was the count?"

"4,700. Not even close to the minimum 7,000."

"Actually, it's not bad. Only about 2,000 off," Obi-Wan explained. "I'm about 3,000 higher than Master Qui-Gon and I wouldn't say I was that much more powerful than he was. It's all about how you use it. I bet if you got some training, you might be able to learn some of the lower level training."

"Jedi training? I don't think so," Padmé laughed. She became serious for a moment as Obi-Wan was ready to take the samples. "Be careful with them."

"Of course," Obi-Wan nodded. He very carefully took the first sample from Luke. The boy fussed for a little bit and began to cry at the strange process, but stopped the second the needle was taken out of him. Obi-Wan smiled and called to the droid, "Artoo, process this please."

Artoo whistled happily and rolled to the bed. He extended his grasping mechanism and took the blood sample from Obi-Wan. Artoo tucked the vial into his mechanical body, and let out a few beeps. There was a whirring sound and then suddenly the arm popped out again holding the now empty vial out to Obi-Wan.

"So what's the count Artoo?" Padmé asked as Obi-Wan took the vial back and cleaned it off, preparing to take a sample from Leia.

Artoo let out a few beeps in reply.

Padmé and Obi-Wan looked at each other expectantly.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't speak droid," Padmé frowned. "I thought you did."

"No, it was Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, a slight wistful edge to his voice. "He had a knack for languages."

"Yes he did," Padmé smiled looking down at her children.

"If you were wondering, he said the count is 14,500," the duo looked up to see Bail standing at the doorway.

"You speak droid?" Padmé asked.

"You were unconscious for that revelation," Bail shrugged. "I came to see how you were doing."

"We're fine," Padmé replied. "But where's Threepio?"

"I managed to pawn him off on Captain Antilles," Bail smiled as Obi-Wan began to take Leia's sample. "Sorry did you want him?"

"No, that's okay," Padmé answered when suddenly Leia started wailing. "Shhh, it's alright Leia."

"Done," Obi-Wan withdrew the needle but Leia would not stop crying. The Jedi gave Artoo the sample and then took Luke from Padmé, so she could focus on her daughter. Obi-Wan hesitated as Padmé attempted to comfort Leia, he had an idea but he wasn't sure how comfortable Padmé would be with it. "Padmé, I might have an idea on how to help, if you want me to do it."

"How?" Padmé gently rocked Leia as Bail looked on with concern. Padmé could tell that Bail too wanted to help Leia; he had become very fond of the girl.

"I could send her comfort through the Force," Obi-Wan suggested.

Padmé was silent, then after a moment a tear ran down her cheek.

"Or not," Obi-Wan hastily added. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No," Padmé's voice wavered, "it's just that when the twins were keeping me awake at night, Anakin used to send them comfort through the Force. I think she might like that."

"Alright," Obi-Wan concentrated on the girl and she did settle a bit, but she continued to cry.

Padmé sighed, she had one more idea, "Bail? Could you try?"

"Really?" Bail had to restrain his excitement.

"Yeah, she seems to like you," Padmé signaled him over.

Bail slowly walked over to his friend, and took the little girl. In a matter of seconds, Leia had calmed down. Something tugged cruelly at Padmé's mind, but she quickly pushed it away.

Artoo took the lull in noise as an opportunity to beep the result of Leia's sample.

"He said her sample's also 14,500," Bail translated. "That's very high."

"Well they are the children of the Chosen One," Obi-Wan replied, handing Luke back to Padmé.

Padmé looked at him in shock, "You still believe Anakin's the Chosen One?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I suppose if you believe that Anakin can be saved, so much that it stops you from dying, then I can believe that Master Qui-Gon was right about Anakin. You said you saw things that were always meant to happen, things that happened because Anakin turned, then maybe he was always meant to turn. Maybe this is how he was meant to balance the Force, in some strange and confusing way."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," Padmé smiled, joy filling her heart that she had made Obi-Wan not completely give up on Anakin.

Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to tell Padmé that he was giving her empty words and that Anakin was really dead.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan frowned, quickly changing the subject, "Master Yoda and I were talking. You see there's been reports that some women, when they give birth to Force sensitive children, their midichlorian counts increased."

Bail frowned, "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea," Obi-Wan scratched his beard. "Probably something to do with a Force sensitive being inside her for a long time. But Yoda sensed that you were higher than most non-Force users, and with you having had twins who were fathered by someone with such a high count we're worried that your count may have shifted significantly."

"I suppose you'd want to test me then," Padmé said.

"Just to protect you," Obi-Wan replied.

Padmé sighed, "Alright. It's a good thing I'm wearing short sleeves."

Obi-Wan quickly cleaned the needle and took the sample, and the result was shocking.

"5,700," Bail reported. "That's amazing, a full thousand?"

"That just makes it that more dangerous," Obi-Wan sighed. "Padmé, Master Yoda wants you to learn how to stop Palpatine from sensing you."

Padmé frowned, "Why would I need to learn that?"

Obi-Wan and Bail exchanged a look.

"Because we need you to fake your death," Obi-Wan admitted.

Silence filled the room.

"Absolutely not," Padmé glared at the men, holding Luke closer to her. "I'm not doing it."

"A sacrifice must be made, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied.

"I think I'm sacrificing enough already," Padmé snapped. "Tell Master Yoda that I think-"

"I'm sorry, Padmé," Obi-Wan frowned. "But he's right. It's the safest way for you and the children."

"Bail?" Padmé looked to her right where her friend stood. Bail had been particularly silent.

"It's the only way," Bail offered, defeat evident in his voice.

"I can't," Padmé told the men. "I can't tell everyone that I'm dead. My friends, my family. How can I lie to my family?"

"If you want to save Anakin, you must," Obi-Wan held back a wince, he feared what would happen when the Senator discovered that Anakin was really dead and Obi-Wan had been lying to her about it to protect her. "I know it'll be difficult-"

"No you _don't _know!" Padmé snapped. "You've _never _known! You were the model Jedi. You never made attachment, and you never understood family. So you don't know what it's like to lose them."

"Padmé," Obi-Wan said in a slow, dangerous voice. "In the past year I have lost the woman I loved, the brother I raised, the niece I guided, and the cousin I commanded. I lost Satine, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Cody. So don't tell me what it's like to lose my family. And in order to protect what family I have left, to protect you and the twins, if that means I have to lie to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Cody, then so be it, because they for all intents and purposes, are gone. I can't contact Ahsoka because she left us behind, I can't contact Anakin because he became Vader, and I can't contact Cody because he tried to kill me. That part of my life is gone, and so is yours. We must face facts, Padmé, the lives we have spent years building and protecting are gone."

Padmé stared at Obi-Wan in shock, she hadn't realised how hard this had been on him. Obi-Wan had always been the model of the perfect Jedi, never allowing his true emotions to come through. Had Obi-Wan been upset about the deaths of Master Qui-Gon, or Duchess Satine? Of course, how could he not? But now, Obi-Wan faced the loss of everything important to him in life, and for the first time in his thirty-eight years of age, he was losing the battle to withhold his grief.

A grief he was asking her to put her beloved family through.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé whispered at a loss for words, "I can't."

"Padmé, please," Obi-Wan begged.

Padmé weakly smiled, "If you could have your family to help you through this grief-"

"But _you_ can't!" the Jedi objected. "Do you truly not understand the danger you're in? That your children are in? Your family lives on Naboo, the Emperor's homeworld. To be right under his nose is suicide."

Padmé sighed, "Obi-Wan-"

"He's right, Padmé," Bail interjected. "As horrible as it sounds, if Palpatine finds you he will kill you."

Padmé laughed, "Palpatine would never. He's fond of me and I've served him well all these years."

"Yes you did, and that's why he'll get rid of you," Bail explained. "You _were _valuable to him, you were a way to become Chancellor but getting you to give the vote of no confidence. A way to get emergency Senate powers and start a war through the repercussions of having an assassination hit out on you by Obi-Wan finding the clones, and leaving Jar Jar in power. A way to bring The Chosen One to be his apprentice through Anakin's love for you. But you have also been a hindrance, constantly opposing the war and working with myself and the Delegation of 2000 to take away his power. And if Anakin finds you? There's a potential that he might lose Anakin back to the Light Side."

"And if he finds out about your children," Obi-Wan added, "with the power they hold, he'll either have them killed as a threat, or worse, he'll take them and train them in the Dark Side."

"Alright," Padmé took a deep breath, "if I were to fake my death, can we at least tell my family that I'm alive? I'm sure we can trust them with our secret."

Obi-Wan shared an uncomfortable look with Bail.

"Well… That depends," Obi-Wan hesitantly answered.

"On what?" Padmé asked.

"On whether or not you've told them that you're pregnant." Obi-Wan looked to Padmé, "Could you trust them with that?"

Padmé's face fell and she looked down at Luke, "No."

"Then, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan sighed, "we can't tell them."

The Senator was silent for a few minutes. A tear slipped down her cheek as she wrestled with the idea of lying to her family and protecting herself.

"_I knew if I lived that I would be the one to take on the suffering," _Padmé thought. _"That was the agreement._ _I would suffer so everyone else didn't have to."_

But she couldn't shake the image of a more grown up Luke running into her arms. The home they had been in looked a great deal like the slave quarters Anakin and Shmi had lived in on Tatooine. This image was not something her own mind had conjured, but a set point in time that the Force had made.

She tried to reason that the image could have been in a home on Naboo, but the clothes she and Luke had been wearing, they were desert attire. The same style of clothing had been worn by herself, Obi-Wan, and the mystery man in that bar scene vision she had been shown in the dark portal. It only meant one thing; there would be some point in time that she, Luke, and Obi-Wan would be on Tatooine.

But that didn't mean it had to be now.

Did it?

"I-" Padmé struggled for a response. "I have to think about it."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Padmé-"

"Please," Padmé cut him off, "just let me think about it."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Bail, who simply offered a shrug. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan looked back to Padmé and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly he was cut off by words being sent to him through the Force.

"_Come quickly, you must," _Yoda's words rang through his mind. _"Disturbing developments, occurring are. Bring the Senators, you must."_

"Hurry, come with me," Obi-Wan ordered Padmé and Bail. "Master Yoda is calling us."

"Why?" Padmé frowned as Obi-Wan slid off her bed and helped her stand up as she managed Luke.

"Something's happened," Obi-Wan replied. "I don't know what, but he said to come quickly."

Artoo let out a few beeps and trailed the group out the door. Within a few minutes the Jedi, droid, and two Senators found themselves entering the conference room of _The Sundered Heart_. The only beings in the room were Master Yoda, C-3P0 and an increasingly annoyed looking Captain Antilles.

"What's going on?" Bail asked the Captain, feeling somewhat sorry that he had tricked the poor unsuspecting Captain into entertaining the droid who tended to grate on people's nerves.

"Disturbing developments there have been," Yoda answered. "Sit down, you must. Take this news lightly, you will not."

Yoda sat at a seat around the conference table which had video from the Holonet playing in the above the center of the table. Yoda had a troubled expression as he stared at the footage; it was of Palpatine standing at a podium.

"Oh, Mistress Padmé," Threepio cried out as Obi-Wan helped Padmé into her seat. "The most terrible thing has happened. They have-"

"I think it's best just to show her, droid," Captain Antilles cut off Threepio. "Emperor Palpatine has been giving an address on Naboo of the _official _story of what happened with the Jedi and the birth of the Empire. Some of his claims have been… _interesting_."

"Play it from the start, Captain," Bail instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness," Captain Antilles bowed his head. "But I must warn you, some of this footage might be shocking."

"Play it, Captain Antilles," Yoda gestured to the Holo.

Captain Antilles pressed a few buttons and after a few moments, the footage reached the beginning and started playing.

The image was of Palpatine standing at a podium on the steps of the Palace of Thebes with important dignitaries surrounding him and the citizens of Naboo gathered on mass in front. The first twenty minutes or so was the same story Palpatine had sold to the Senate, the Jedi attempted to overthrow the Senate, the war was ended and the Jedi were wiped out for the prosperity of the newly founded Empire. Then came the first of the several shocks Palpatine would deliver to the crowd.

* * *

"_Henceforth any persons who are found to be practising Jedi and other Force centered powers, will be immediately sentenced to death on charges of treason," _the Holo of Palpatine announced. _"This_ _includes any Jedi, former Jedi, Dark Jedi, Jedi Sentinels, Padawans, Younglings, or Dark Side users. As such, the Clone Troops have been instructed to hunt down anyone found to practice The Force illegally. Some of these individuals include Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crovan Dane, Ferus Olin, Serifa Altunen, and Ahsoka Tano. Any information provided that leads to the capture of these, or any other illegal Force users will be met with substantial financial award."_

* * *

"Ahsoka!" Padmé gasped. "She's in danger! We must find her!"

"Capable is Tano," Yoda replied. "Do what we can, we shall, but take care of herself, she can."

Bail frowned, "I'm confused, why did Palpatine not mention your survival, Master Yoda?"

"Admit that he did not defeat me, Palpatine will not." Yoda let out a little chuckle, "Fear the embarrassment of inability to take down the Jedi Grandmaster, Palpatine does. My abilities he did underestimate. But watch closely now, even more disturbing is this next news."

* * *

"_But not all Force usage shall be restricted," _Palpatine continued. _"For the protection of the Empire, and its citizens, Force usage shall be limited to the persons of myself, and my second in command, who I introduce to you today."_

_Palpatine gestured behind him, and from the shadows, a sound rang out._

Coo pah.

_Slowly, something large, black, and mechanical stepped forward and came to the Emperor's side._

* * *

Obi-Wan frowned, "What is that? Some new sort of droid?"

But Padmé was staring at the image in shock; her visit to The Crossroads had explained just what that was.

"Anakin," Padmé whispered.

* * *

Palpatine smirked and gestured to his apprentice,_ "I introduce to you all, my second in command and right hand, Lord Vader."_

* * *

"VADER?" Bail exclaimed, his eyes bulging.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped, "Anakin's _alive_?"

Padmé's eyes flew wide, and then, slowly and coldly, she turned to face Obi-Wan.

"What did you just say?" Padmé whispered.

Obi-Wan stilled, realising what he had just revealed.

"I- I- I-" Obi-Wan stuttered.

Very calmly Padmé turned and addressed the Captain, "Captain Antilles? Would you send for someone to watch the children? I do not wish for them to be here for this."

"Of course, Milady," Captain Antilles gave a bow and then went to the door and signalled a passerby.

Obi-Wan sat, waiting in dread as the twins were handed off to a couple of officers who had been roped into nanny duty for the past week. Padmé sat calmly, quietly, and daresay elegantly as she passed her son off to an officer.

It was dangerous how composed she was.

Sure enough, Obi-Wan suspicions were proved correct when the officers finally exited the room and Padmé hit Obi-Wan's arm, "You thought Anakin was _dead_!"

It was a painful hit too.

"Padmé, I can explain," Obi-Wan rubbed his arm.

"What's to explain?" Padmé snapped. "You've been lying to me! Feeding me what you thought was false hope in Anakin, meanwhile fully believing he was _dead_! What was your plan to explain to me if he was dead?"

Obi-Wan looked away sheepishly, "I hadn't quite that far yet."

There was a moment of complete silence, and then suddenly Padmé lunged for Obi-Wan. It took a lot for the normally cool headed Senator to snap, but after everything that had happened in the last month, Padmé had finally reached her boiling point. Obi-Wan had no idea exactly what she intended to do to him, but luckily, he never did find out as Bail caught Padmé by the waist at last second and was able to pin her back down into her seat.

"Padmé, please!" Bail exclaimed. "Try to understand."

"Try to understand?" Padmé's voice was dangerous. "_Try to understand! _That man came into _my _home so he could track down and _kill_ my husband, and the father of my children! When I refused to give Anakin's location, he stowed away on my ship to follow me! He made his appearance at the perfect time to make Anakin think I brought Obi-Wan there to kill him, and made him doubt my love for him! There are three people I blame for that strangulation! Palpatine, Anakin and Obi-Wan! And then what does Obi-Wan do after I've passed out from my husband strangling me? He attempts to kill him! So you tell me right now, what happened after I passed out?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer his friend, he found that Palpatine's Holo had beaten him to the chase.

* * *

"_My Apprentice was a Jedi who stood by the Empire," _Palpatine explained to the crowd. _"Lord Vader did not allow himself to be deluded by the lies of the Jedi. He helped the Clone Legions carry out Executive Order 66, the extermination of the Jedi for the protection of the Empire. As a result, Vader was engaged by a vengeful Jedi. Vader was unfortunately unable to overcome the Jedi had tapped into the powers of the Dark Side. The Jedi cut off all of my Apprentice's natural limbs, and left him to die, burning alive in the fires of Mustafar. Fortunately, a squadron of Clones soon found and eliminated the Jedi, but Lord Vader was left mortally wounded. It is by this suit alone that my young Apprentice survives, and for the remainder of his life, Lord Vader must wear it as a mobile life support system. This is the evil of the Jedi way."_

* * *

Padmé's mind slowly processed Palpatine's words as she turned to face Obi-Wan in horror.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me you didn't leave him to burn alive with only his mechanical arm?" Padmé begged. "Or did you cut off his mechanical arm too?"

"Padmé," Obi-Wan frowned and took the tearful Senator's hand in his own. "I never meant to hurt you like this, but Anakin has joined the Dark Side. I did what I must."

"You really did do it," Padmé whispered, horrified at her friend. "How could you? He was your brother."

"It was my duty as a Jedi," Obi-Wan down in shame. "I tried to refuse, but Master Yoda would not let me be the one to kill Palpatine."

"To unfortunate ends, that would have led," Yoda said. "Killed, you would have been if send you to Palpatine I did. And dead Skywalker would be now if faced him I had. His survival, tragic though it is, a good thing it appears to be."

"Master Yoda?" Bail frowned.

"To die, Senator Amidala was destined to," Yoda explained. "Only through Master Qui-Gon's interference does she live now. Is that not true?"

"It's true," Padmé nodded.

"Chose you did, a path of sacrifice," Yoda continued to address Padmé. "But a path of love, it doubles as. Love for your children, love for your friends, love for your husband, love for your attachments. This was the downfall of the Order. Believe do you that Lord Vader may return one day to be Anakin Skywalker?"

"I have seen it," Padmé replied. "In the world where I chose not to live, my son Luke was able to save him right before Anakin died. I saw Anakin come back to the Light Side and I saw him turn into a-"

Padmé stopped, Qui-Gon hadn't told her the repercussions of telling people what could have been or what would be.

"Fear a future that might have been, do you?" Yoda asked. "Tell us, you do not have to. Up to you, the choice is."

Padmé sighed and looked at Obi-Wan, although there was still fury in her heart she thought of what might happen to him.

The thought made her feel sick.

"In the future that could have been, I saw death," Padmé began. "Lots of death. My death. Anakin's death. I saw… Cody kill Ahsoka. I saw Master Yoda having passed on from this world. I saw the death of many of those who call Alderaan, home. Worst of all, I saw Obi-Wan's passing into the world of the Force. It would be by Vader's hand that you die, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan scratched his beard, and awkwardly replied, "That is a problem."

"Fear these deaths, you should not," Yoda assured Padmé. "True it is, not long for this world, I am. See half a century more, I will not. My death, natural soon it should come. Almost 900 years old, I am. Live longer than that, my species does not. Celebrate my passing, you should, not mourn it. A start of a New Order it will be, as it was always meant to be."

"Master?" Obi-Wan frowned.

Yoda sighed, "Confess my plans, I now should. Planned for my death for a long time, I have. Selected my successor already, I did. The next Grandmaster, the Chosen One was to be."

"Anakin?" Padmé gasped. "Anakin was to be the next Grandmaster? But the Council didn't trust him."

"True it is, trusted him, we did not," Yoda admitted. "Worried of the influence the Chancellor had. A time of trial this was to be for young Master Skywalker. With him, great change would come to the Order. Plans to tell Skywalker of his succession, after the Clone War ended, I had. Teach him how to use his power properly, I wished to. Grant him title of Master of the Council, I would. Help him understand the prophecy, I would have. If approached me with concerns about the Code during his training, he had, discussed potential to change, I would have with him. If confessed his marriage, come to an arrangement we might have."

"Wait, _confessed_?" Padmé's jaw dropped. "You _knew _about the marriage?"

Yoda nodded, "Myself and Master Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé's head snapped in the direction of her half smirking friend.

"Oh please, Padmé," Obi-Wan laughed, "it was very obvious. I'm honestly surprised more people didn't figure it out. I'm especially shocked that Ahsoka never did."

"But to the original point, we must return," Yoda said. "Return to the light, Anakin did in the world without you. What of the world with you?"

Padmé frowned, "I saw no vision of Anakin returning to the Light Side. But if Luke can do it, I'm more than sure that I can. And _before _he's on the brink of death."

"Use your attachment to him to turn him back, will you? Hmm?" Yoda looked deep in thought, "Understand now, I do, the faults of the order. If trust we had in Skywalker, if attachment we allowed, lose him to the Dark Side we might not have. Emotion and passion we did not allow, with that lack of empathy and understanding comes. Trust we should have in all Jedi, and secrets we should not keep. By love and mercy, the only way to have empathy and trust are. Gone the Old Order is, upon the pillars of trust, mercy, love, honesty, and empathy, shall a new one be built."

"What are you saying Master Yoda?" Bail asked.

"Considered your request to allow attachment, I have," Yoda replied. "Agree with you, I do. If save Master Skywalker, attachment shall, then attachment I will allow."

"Oh, Master Yoda!" Padmé had to restrain the urge to hug the little green Jedi Master. "Thank you."

"Thank you, I should," Yoda smiled. "Without your help, understand importance of attachment I would not. But caution we must still take. Pretend you are dead, I still believe. Only way to protect your family, it is."

"Master Yoda," Padmé grimaced. "I can't."

"Wait! Rewind the Holo!" Obi-Wan suddenly shouted, his eyes fixed upon the image of Palpatine. "What did he just say?"

Captain Antilles quickly rewound the footage for the Jedi and hit the play button.

* * *

"_But the birth of the Empire did not come without its costs," _Palpatine playacted the part of a solemn, pained friend, perfectly. _"Today I bring you the news I so painfully had to deliver to a grieving family earlier today." _

_The camera panned over to show Padmé's family standing among the important officials of Naboo. Her guard of security, Captain Typho was standing solemnly next to them, and the Naberrie family were sobbing horribly._

* * *

"Why is my family there?" Padmé could not keep the panic from her voice.

* * *

_Palpatine's image boldly announced to the crowd, "Our beloved Senator Padmé Amidala is dead."_

* * *

Silence filled the conference room, and Yoda looked down sadly. Padmé stared at the image, slack jawed. Anakin, her mother, her father, her sister, her nieces, her brother-in-law, her dear friend Typho, they all thought she was dead.

"I guess we solved the faking death argument," Captain Antilles simply said.

* * *

Yes, Yoda and Obi-Wan knew this whole time that Anakin and Padmé were married. After watching the movies and TV show, I honestly believe it's true. There are just too many occasions where it looks like they do know for at least Obi-Wan to have figured it out. To quote James Arnold Taylor's ad-lib, "What's rdisturbing is that none of us see what's really going on between those two."

Also in this chapter I discuss what Padmé's midichlorian count is. I did some digging to find out the answer and I've come to the conclusion that there has been no "official" count given. The only real list I could find for the characters' counts comes from supershadow, which has been a questionable resource in the past. I will be using their guide for the counts, though if there is at any time a more trusted list given, I will change the values.

As for the whole idea of Padmé possibly using the Force, I would like to clearly say that this doesn't mean she's going to become a full-fledged Jedi, but since all beings do have a count, every being has the potential of using the Force at least a little bit. Additionally, since according to the list Padmé actually has the third highest count of people who don't use the Force (Chewbacca apparently is at 7,200, Aurra Sing has 7,000 and the count to become a Jedi is a minimum of 7,000) I don't think her using the Force in small ways such as mind shields, meditating and blocking a Force signature would be unreasonable. Let's make one thing clear, this is _not _going to be an easy thing to do and it is going to take Padmé quite some time, but if you look at the numbers, it doesn't seem impossible for Padmé to do.

According to the list, Padmé has a count of 4,700, which I have increased to 5,700 after birth and the minimum to become a Jedi is 7,000. However, the average Jedi has a count of 10,000, but many powerful Force users have numbers lower than that. For example, the EU Solo twins have a count of 9,000.

As for difference in power, consider Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. On the surface it seems like they have equal abilities, and arguments could be made that Qui-Gon is more powerful or that Obi-Wan is. Qui-Gon is listed at a count of 10,000 and Obi-Wan's is 13,400. It seems as if this difference of 3,400 midichlorians isn't all that great.

Also look at Yoda's count of 17,700 and Anakin's of 27,700. Anakin has a count of 10,000 more midichlorians than Yoda, but I bet you if you pit them together in a fight Yoda would be the winner. Why? Because Yoda knows how to use the Force better. This shows that a good percentage of having a high midichlorian count is how you utilize them. So it's not unreasonable to think that a person who is only 1,300 midichlorians away from being a Jedi could learn to use the Force in small ways. That's not to say that Padmé's going to suddenly be levitating things, using the mindtrick or force choking anyone, but perhaps learn how to meditate or block her signature.

At the end of the day this is just something that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon will be experimenting with, so who's to say if it'll be successful? Okay, maybe me, but that's not the point.

I will concede the point that maybe raising Padmé's count by a full thousand might be a little high, but when you think about it, Luke and Leia's combined count is 29,000 which is even greater than Anakin's count, so I figure it's reasonable enough.

So now that you've heard my reasoning, you are now permitted to throw your rotten fruit at me and tell me how wrong I am. Enjoy!

Oh, and for those interested, Ahsoka will be making her appearance in the next chapter.


	4. The Martyr of the Empire

Thank you to the wonderful .5 and KrautYank who have helped me develop some more wonderful ideas for the story, as well as convincing me into adding the characters from _The Force Unleashed. _

Now we get to see exactly what Palpatine's intentions are behind announcing Padmé's "death". Strap yourselves in, this is a long one.

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter Four

The Martyr of the Empire

* * *

Ahsoka Tano slid carefully through the crowd. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she pulled the hood of her mud brown cloak tighter over her head. Ever since she had been jumped by that squadron of Clones on Felucia, she had been fully on alert.

She couldn't even name what planet she was on; some small, Outer Rim, backwater a few parsecs from Tatooine. It had been just one of many she had seen since she had left the Jedi Temple seven months ago. But it was the ideal place to hide; a few credits here, a mindtrick there and no one asked any questions of the former Jedi.

Although she was no longer with the Order, Ahsoka still practised the Force. She had relied on it her whole life and it was not something one quit easily. Besides, she still carried her twin lightsabers as her weapon of choice. Truth be told, she still believed in the Jedi way of life, but she no longer found herself willing to a follow a Code that told her that she could not fall in love, or take orders from a Council who would turn on her so easily.

Not that it mattered. The Jedi were done now, turned on by the Clones who they had trusted for the past three years. Ahsoka could help but wonder what would have happened if she had stayed. Would Rex have turned on her? Did he turn on Anakin? Did Cody turn on Obi-Wan? Were the two Jedi she had so loved and admired, even alive?

Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in the Force. Someone in the crowd was mirroring her every move.

Quickly, Ahsoka ducked into the nearest alley and waited. She held her breath, timing the Shadow's movements, igniting one of her lightsabers with a familiar _snap-hiss_.

The Shadow reached the entrance of the alley, and with catlike speed, Ahsoka pinned him to the wall and raised her lightsaber to his throat.

"Whoa! Wait, Ahsoka, it's me!" the Shadow cried out.

Moving the hand that had pinned his shoulder to the wall, though still keeping the lightsaber in the other, raised to his throat, Ahsoka pulled back her hood for a clearer view of the man.

"Lux!" Ahsoka groaned, lowering her lightsaber from the young Senator Bonteri's throat. "I told you to stop sneaking up on me!"

"I'm sorry," Lux threw up his hands in defense. "Next time I'll make sure you're unarmed."

"Or how about no next time at all?" Ahsoka snapped, deactivating her emerald lightsaber and replacing it on her belt.

"I'll do my best," Lux promised. He took her hand and began to lead her out of the alley, "Now come, I've found us a place to stay."

Weaving through the busy streets, Ahsoka and Lux looked like any other young lovers, but their history was far more complicated. One was a Jedi Padawan who left the Order after false accusations, the other, a Separatist turned Rebel turned Republican Senator, but it was so much more than that.

Ahsoka didn't know why, but when she found herself walking away from Anakin on the steps of the Jedi Temple, she also found herself walking into the office of Lux Bonteri in the Senate building.

It had been a year since Steela died, and Ahsoka had only seen Lux a handful of times in passing. She knew it wasn't her fault that Steela died; she still would have fallen off that ledge if Ahsoka hadn't tried to help, and then Ahsoka _would _have been to blame because she had the ability to try to help, but wouldn't.

Still, there were nights Ahsoka lay awake wondering if Lux blamed her. So she had been utterly shocked when she found herself in his office, standing before him.

* * *

"_Ahsoka," Lux had looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I left the Jedi," was all Ahsoka could say._

"_Oh," Lux had looked baffled. "I'm sorry. Is it because of the trial?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it," Ahsoka had replied._

"_Alright," Lux knew better than to push her. "What_ do_ you want?"_

"_I don't know. But I think I need to go away for a while."_

"_And you came to say goodbye?"_

"_No," Ahsoka had frowned, suddenly realising why she had come to Lux's office. "I want you to come with me."_

_She had expected Lux to politely refuse, citing his responsibilities to his duties, but he had just smiled at her, "I think I can arrange something."_

* * *

They soon developed a system for Ahsoka's exile. Lux still had his duties of being a Senator, so sometimes they would be together on Coruscant, careful to hide Ahsoka. Sometimes they would have more privacy, staying on Onderon, but most of the time they bounced from Inn to Inn on planets in the middle of nowhere, where they wouldn't be recognized.

It was a month before Ahsoka admitted her fears about Steela, to Lux.

* * *

"_I don't blame you, Ahsoka," Lux assured his companion. "It wasn't your fault."_

"_But," Ahsoka frowned, looking away, "you loved her."_

_She didn't see the look that passed over Lux's eyes._

"_Yes," Lux softly said, "I did love her. But ever since Steela… died, I've come to realise something."_

"_What?" Ahsoka looked back to her friend._

"_I can fall in love more than once." Lux looked down, he couldn't meet Ahsoka's eyes, "I _have _fallen in love more than once."_

* * *

It would be a month before Ahsoka realised that Lux had meant her.

It would be another month before Ahsoka could admit that she loved him too.

Going against everything she had ever been taught had been hard at first. Attachment was still something forbidden to her, worthy of expulsion and discipline, but as she spent more time with Lux, she realised that she couldn't bear to part from him. She had never forgotten how that kiss on Carlac had felt, nor could she push away the pangs of longing when she had watched Lux hold, kiss, and love Steela.

It was in their fourth month together that she finally gave in to her feelings and kissed Lux. Now she was his, and he hers.

She could never go back to the Jedi.

She only hoped Anakin would understand, but what she had with Lux, what she felt for him, it was something she would die for.

"So what fake names are we using this time?" Ahsoka asked Lux as they made their way through the crowd.

"I was thinking Saw and Mina Quell," Lux suggested. "You know, for my mother, my friend, and Quell is an alias you told me that your Master once used."

"Yes, when he used me as a slave present for the Zygerrian Queen," Ahsoka pointed out. "Besides, I don't think Saw likes me very much, so I doubt he would like you to use his name to sneak around with me."

"Yeah, he does sort of blame you for his sister, a little bit."

"Besides, do you really want to be calling me by your mother's name?"

"Alright, point made. What do you suggest?"

"How about Rako and Kalifa Antilles?" Ahsoka suggested. "Rako is the name Obi-Wan used when he faked his death and Kalifa was a… friend of mine."

"Alright," Lux agreed, "but why Antilles?"

"Because _everyone's _name is Antilles," Ahsoka smirked.

"Alright then," Lux laughed.

He stopped in front of a small, shabby Inn, and still holding Ahsoka's hand, lead her into the decrepit Inn. Entering it, it looked like a very questionable pub; there were a few HoloNet screens mounted upon the walls, along with a bounty directory. There was some smoke in the air that Ahsoka questioned the legality of, and the smell of alcohol assailed her nostrils. She felt many leering eyes follow her, but she was unphased. She could probably hold her own to any troublemaker in the bar but she could sense Lux's uneasiness.

"We'll just head straight up to the room once we've got one," Lux muttered, slipping an arm protectively around her waist, making his claim on the former Jedi clear to the lusty outlaws seated at the bar. He knew she could take care of herself, that didn't mean he wanted any trouble to start with.

Reaching what appeared to be the check-in desk, Ahsoka raised her eyebrow at the sight. There was some sort of humanoid creature with six arms at the desk. He sported worn out, mismatched clothes: a Tatooine tunic, pants belonging to a Corellian military officer, a Wookiee ammo belt, a single fingerless glove on one of his left hands, a boot on his right foot, a sandal on his left, the sash of an Alderaanian noble, what appeared to be a Jedi cloak, and a black bowler hat that was lowered over his eyes, as he sat slumped over his desk, sleeping.

"Perfect find, Lux," Ahsoka muttered.

"I thought I was Rako," Lux whispered back. Then, Lux loudly cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

The creature grunted, groaning in annoyance as he yanked back the hat to peer up at the duo with a pair of brown eyes that were overshadowed by a pair of bushy black eyebrows.

"Whadaya want?" the creature grumbled angrily.

"A room, if we could," Lux eyed Ahsoka nervously.

The creature grunted and sat up. As one of his left arm scratched his face, another grabbed a datapad and one of his right hands grabbed a stylus.

"'Ow many cycles?" the creature acted as if they were being a nuisance rather than bringing in what appeared to be much needed income from the deteriorating furniture."

"Uh," Lux glanced over at Ahsoka.

"Five, with the potential of more," Ahsoka answered.

"Gonna be five 'undred," the creature glared at them, one of his right hands taping wildly at a calculator, will the other brought a cup of caff to his mouth.

"500?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "For _this _place?"

"Either take it or get out," the creature replied. "Don matter either way."

"We'll take it," Lux said, ignoring the glare Ahsoka was giving him. "It's better than nothing."

"Needs to be all upfront," the creature glared at the pair.

"I'll get it," Lux dug his credit chip out of his pocket. Lux had been financially supporting Ahsoka since her exile, as the Jedi weren't paid, and her fame of being The Hero with No Fear's Apprentice had made it unwise to attempt to get her a job, especially now that there was a rather large bounty on her head.

"Alright, names?" the creature asked.

"Rako and Kalifa Antilles," Ahsoka answered.

The creature raised one of his bushy eyebrows at her, "Word of advice, 'un. If yer givin out there fake names, don't go wif Antilles. Too generic fer a non-'uman."

"Hey, wait, how do you know she didn't take my name?" Lux objected.

The creature let out a hearty laugh, "Yer a mite young ter be marryun, don ya think? Take it from ol Gromm Thont, been seein a lot ov kids like you fer decades. Room's upstair, first room on yer right."

"But," Lux started.

"Come on you," Ahsoka yanked her… whatever Lux was, by the arm, dragging him towards the stairs.

Reaching their room, they had to admit, it wasn't as bad as they expected it to be. In fact, that Gromm Thont fellow had pretty decent rooms, albeit somewhat bare.

"You like it?" Lux asked as Ahsoka threw the small bag of belongings she carried with her, on the bed. There was a bed in the corner of the room, a small bedside table with a lamp, a window with a pull down shade, a sofa chair in the corner at the foot end of the bed, a small dresser on the wall opposite the bed, and a simple rug thrown casually across the floor.

"Reminds me a lot of the quarters I shared with Anakin at the Temple," Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "Not that he was there much."

"Well, where did he sleep then?" Lux questioned the former Jedi Padawan.

"Now isn't that that thousand credit mystery?" Ahsoka smirked. "There were rumors around the Temple, but no one knew for sure. No one but Obi-Wan, and he always told me to leave it alone. Personally I think Anakin liked to go out to the bar, would get in the fight with the wrong people, and then wake up in an alley the next morning. He did always complain that his muscles were sore after his disappearances."

With that Ahsoka's smile slipped off her face. Lux frowned sympathetically; he knew what she was thinking about.

"Hey," he took her hand. "I'm sure Anakin's fine. It takes more than a couple Clones to defeat him."

"I know," Ahsoka sighed. "I'm just worried."

Lux smiled and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a beeping came from his pant pocket: it was his Senatorial comlink. Taking her signal, Ahsoka backed away out of the line of sight of the com to prevent her image from being projected to the Capitol.

"Senator Bonteri," Lux answered, his diplomatic voice taking over. A small blue hologram of Mas Amedda, the Emperor's former Vice Chancellor, popped up on the comlink. Palpatine had yet to assign Mas Amedda a new official role, and continued acting his old position until a new official title came.

"Senator Bonteri," Mas Amedda addressed the young man. "The Emperor is giving an address on his homeplanet of Naboo. It is required for all Senators to view it. Do you have the ability to receive a recording?"

"Yes, Vice Chancellor," Lux replied. "My people should be able to connect you to my device."

"Prepare to receive the transmission," and with that Mas Amedda's image disappeared.

"Sorry," Lux smiled at his companion, "Senate duties."

"That's alright," Ahsoka responded. "But if you're going to be busy, I think I'm going to try to meditate for a while."

"You want the chair?" Lux nodded to the sofa chair in the corner.

"You take it," Ahsoka offered. "I'll take the floor. I find it easier to meditate on hard floors."

"And sleep on," Lux muttered. Ahsoka had insisted that whenever they got a room with a single bed, that he take it, while she slept on the floor. He had long given up on trying to win that argument. A beep emitted from the HoloPad in Ahsoka's bag. Digging it out, he said to her, "I'll be watching Palpatine's speech if you need me."

Ahsoka meditated quietly as Lux took a seat in the chair and turned on the Holo. She struggled to shut up the sound of Palpatine's speech, but when she did, what she saw was horrible. Screaming, dying, fear betrayal. Ahsoka whimpered slightly; the Force had been thrown out of balance. Were her friends safe? Were they even alive?

* * *

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

* * *

At the sound of Palpatine's voice, Ahsoka's eyes snapped open.

"What did he just say?" Ahsoka asked Lux.

"Nothing," Lux wore a hesitant frown, he really didn't want to tell her.

"Come on, Lux!" Ahsoka urged still cross legged on the floor.

Lux sighed heavily and replayed the Holo.

* * *

"_Henceforth any persons who are found to be practising Jedi and other Force centered powers, will be immediately sentenced to death on charges of treason,"_the Holo of Palpatine announced. _"This_ _includes any Jedi, former Jedi, Dark Jedi, Jedi Sentinels, Padawans, Younglings, or Dark Side users. As such, the Clone Troops have been instructed to hunt down anyone found to practice The Force illegally. Some of these individuals include Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crovan Dane, Ferus Olin, Serifa Altunen, and Ahsoka Tano. Any information provided that leads to the capture of these, or any other illegal Force users will be met with substantial financial award."_

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ahsoka grinned at Lux, waves of joy overtaking her. "Obi-Wan's still alive!

Lux raised a brow at the Togruta, "Did you also hear that you've been sentenced to death?"

Ahsoka just waved it off, "Nothing I can't handle. I just can't believe it! He's alive! Do you think that means Anakin's alive?"

Lux shrugged, "Probably."

"Oh we have to find them! How are we going to do it?"

"Why don't you try meditation?" Lux laughed kindly. "Meanwhile, I've got a Holo to finish."

Ahsoka just shook her head, and closed her eyes, returning to her meditation.

* * *

_She could see things, horrible things. The Darkness of the Force pushed at her mind, showing all those she loved and their suffering. Plo Koon being shot down, Mace Windu thrown from a window, Yoda falling down the endless bottom of the Senate. There were screams, cries and horror everywhere._

_Bail Organa screamed as a Jedi Padawan was shot down by a multitude of Clones. Padmé Amidala couldn't stop crying as she stared at the burning Jedi Temple. Fives watched as his squad fired shot after shot into the back of Aayla Secura, his own finger stalled on the trigger. Cody watched Obi-Wan, making his way through the battlefield._

_Cody ordered his troops to fire._

_She saw Anakin. She saw him so many times._

_She saw him enter the Council room where a bunch of younglings were gathered in fear. One of them asked Anakin what they were going to do._

_She couldn't see what happened next._

_Obi-Wan and Yoda were crouched among the bodies littering the Temple. Ahsoka saw the tears in their eyes, and hear their voices break._

_"Who could have done this?" Obi-Wan barely managed out._

_She saw Anakin on an ashen hill, relieving of all limbs but him mechanical one. He could barely hold himself up and out of the molten fire that whispered out of the riverbank._

_"I HATE YOU!" he screamed._

_She saw Padmé clutch at her throat, gasping for breath, her eyes begging for something._

_"Anakin," she whispered._

_Ahsoka watched as Anakin's leg caught fire, and he let out the most terrible screams Ahsoka had ever heard in her life as flame engulfed her Master's body. _

* * *

_Coo pah._

* * *

Ahsoka kept her eyes closed, she was so consumed in the pain of the Force that she found herself physically incapable to open them and see what had made the noise. But she listened to the Holo; she couldn't not.

* * *

_"I introduce to you all, my second in command and right hand, Lord Vader," the Holo of Palpatine spoke. _

* * *

Lux watched Ahsoka in concern. He wanted to help her, but she was so consumed in her meditation that she wouldn't even realise he was there or be able to let him help her. It had been happening every time she meditated even since Order 66 had been given. What once was a relaxing exercise to Ahsoka was now her worst nightmare.

He wondered if Ahsoka even realized that she was crying.

* * *

_"My Apprentice was a Jedi who stood by the Empire," Palpatine continued. "Lord Vader did not allow himself to be deluded by the lies of the Jedi. He helped the Clone Legions carry out Executive Order 66, the extermination of the Jedi for the protection of the Empire. As a result, Vader was engaged by a vengeful Jedi. Vader was unfortunately unable to overcome the Jedi had tapped into the powers of the Dark Side. The Jedi cut off all of my Apprentice's natural limbs, and left him to die, burning alive in the fires of Mustafar. Fortunately, a squadron of Clones soon found and eliminated the Jedi, but Lord Vader was left mortally wounded. It is by this suit alone that my young Apprentice survives, and for the remainder of his life, Lord Vader must wear it as a mobile life support system. This is the evil of the Jedi way."_

* * *

Image after image swept through Ahsoka's head.

Death, it was all she could see. All her friends dying in a million terrible ways. Anakin shot, Obi-Wan stabbed, Padmé strangled, Rex burnt alive. She no longer could tell what was real and what was not.

Dead, dead, dead.

Padmé.

Anakin.

Lux.

Obi-Wan.

Artoo.

Rex.

Yoda.

Plo Koon.

Cody.

Fives.

Anakin.

Padmé.

Anakin.

Dead.

"NO!" Ahsoka screamed breaking herself out of her reverence. She couldn't see anything, all she understood was that she was in Lux's arms, she was screaming, and she could not stop shaking.

"It's alright," Lux had jumped from the chair the moment he had heard Ahsoka's last scream. The HoloPad was still playing, but neither paid attention to it. All that mattered was that he was holding her tight, and he wouldn't let her go. "It's alright."

"No," Ahsoka tried to calm herself. She was feeling dizzy and the colour hid drained from her face. She looked about a second away from passing out. "No it's not. Lux, I feel sick. They're dead, I saw them. I saw everyone. You. Obi-Wan. Padmé-"

"Hey," Lux cupped her face between his hands holding her gaze to his, "it's not true. They're fine. I'm fine. It was just your imagination. It's fine. I'm alive. Obi-Wan's alive. Senator Amidala's-"

* * *

_"But the birth of the Empire did not come without its costs," Palpatine's voice suddenly broke through to the couple. "Today I bring you the news I so painfully had to deliver to a grieving family earlier today. Our beloved Senator Padmé Amidala is dead."_

* * *

There was a moment of stunned silence between the couple, and suddenly Ahsoka saw black.

* * *

"I'm dead?" Padmé stared at the Holo in shock. "I'm _dead_! Why is he saying I'm dead?"

"Fear the Emperor's plans, I do," Yoda replied calmly, though there was sadness in his eyes. "Greater purpose, this announcement has."

"What greater purposes?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Continue to watch the recording, we must," Yoda gestured to the Holo.

* * *

"_Citizens of the Galactic Empire," _Palpatine continued his address,_ "Padmé Amidala was a dear colleague and friend of mine. For years she worked to end this _terrible _war, and it is to her I owe all the thanks. It was she who made the first movement to outset Chancellor Valorum that allowed me to lead the Senate. But how I most will remember her is as a fiercely passionate woman who did not allow herself to be deceived by the lies of the Jedi Order."_

* * *

"I did what now?" Padmé sat up a little straighter.

"What is Palpatine doing?" Bail stared at the Holo intently.

* * *

"_There is another name that should not be forgotten today. That name is Anakin Skywalker," _Palpatine carefully spun his deception. Obi-Wan could swear that Vader stood a little straighter at the Emperor's mention of his former name. _"Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear was truly that. An innovative genius, a clever tactician, a superb mechanic, a cunning warrior, and a great leader. Anakin too did not allow the Jedi to cloud his mind with their evil ways, and when it came time for the lines to be drawn between Republic and Jedi, he made sure he was on the right side. A dear friend of mine, when I told Anakin of the Jedi's treachery, he worked with Lord Vader to eliminate the Jedi for the safety of the Republic. He was a Jedi who was fiercely loyal to the Republic. But above all, a Jedi fiercely loyal to his heart. You see, Anakin Skywalker had a secret; he could not abide by the Code of the Jedi that refused him the ability to form attachment and he could not deny the feelings in his heart. Recent investigation has uncovered that three years ago, when Anakin Skywalker escorted Senator Padmé Amidala home after the Battle of Geonosis, they went to the lake country the Senator had been staying at for her protection, and they secretly wed."_

* * *

Padmé stared at the Holo with open mouth shock.

"Did-" she stuttered in horror. "Did he just announce to the entire galaxy that Anakin and I are married?"

"It would appear so," Obi-Wan stared at the Holo with equal shock.

"And Anakin just stood there?" Padmé asked in disbelief, watching the small, nonreactive form of her husband.

"It appears so," Bail simply said.

"Alright, Dark Side or Light Side, next time I see Anakin, there will be hell to pay!" Padmé seethed through gritted teeth. "I can't believe he just let Palpatine tell the world about our marriage."

"I think the real question here is _why_?" Obi-Wan frowned, stroking his beard. "What is the purpose in glorifying your relationship to the public?"

"Maybe sympathy to Vader?" Bail suggested.

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head, "it seems Palpatine is making out Anakin and Vader to be two separate people in the public's eyes."

"Fear the repercussions of this, I do," Yoda carefully watched the Holo. "Watch more, we must."

* * *

"_Padmé Amidala," Palpatine sighed heavily. "My heart feels heavy with the thought of our loss. Padmé was a pivotal step towards the formation of the Galactic Empire. In addition to tirelessly working toward the end of the Clone Wars, it was she who put me into the seat of Chancellor with her vote of no confidence in my predecessor, Valorum's, government."_

* * *

"Worst mistake of my life," Padmé muttered, crossing her arms.

* * *

"_But with so horrific a loss, I find that it is my duty to report how she came to such an end," Palpatine continued._

* * *

"Oh this should be interesting," Obi-Wan perked up. "I wonder how he's going to explain this, and more importantly, the lack of a body."

* * *

_Palpatine took a deep breath._

"_Our beloved Senator Amidala was murdered by Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

* * *

"You _killed _me?" Padmé shouted, sitting up and looking over at the ginger Jedi.

"This is the first I've heard of it," Obi-Wan shrugged, staring at the Holo in shock. "I wonder what possibly my reasons could be."

"Accusing you of murder?" Bail frowned. "I think this might be why Palpatine declared Padmé dead."

* * *

_The crowd was quite outraged, anger seething through the crowd at such an accusation._

"_Master Kenobi was her friend, he would never harm her!" a voice shouted out from the crowd._

"_He loved Naboo!" shouted another. "He fought hard to protect her!"_

"_And us!" the crowd cheered at the third voice._

"_Mesa no believin it!" a clearly Gungan voice came. Obi-Wan was particularly revered by the Gungan community._

"_It is a tragic tale I must report," Palpatine answered trying to control the crowd. It would be a lot harder than he had thought to turn the people of Naboo on Kenobi. "But it is a true one. You see, over the past eight months, there was something that Senator Amidala kept hidden from everyone. She was pregnant."_

* * *

"Oh Force!" Padmé gasped, throwing her hands to cover her mouth. There were tears beginning in her eyes as she shook her head, "This is _not _happening! Tell me he did not just tell the universe I was pregnant!"

The only sympathy the men could offer was Bail gently rubbing his friend's back.

* * *

"_Skywalker was, of course the father," Palpatine continued his web of lies. "This all has been confirmed by Senator Amidala's handmaiden, Dormé who was one of the few who knew the secret so that she may assist her Mistress with such things as sneaking Skywalker into Amidala's residence, and ordering Amidala's adjusted wardrobe."_

_What Palpatine didn't notice was that behind him, Vader had lost some of the strength in his posture. If one was looking for it, it looked like Vader was hanging his head mournfully, the energy voiding his body as he slumped forward. _

"_Attachment was forbidden by the Jedi, however," Palpatine went on. "So our young Skywalker never told his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin knew that he couldn't trust Kenobi, nor any of the Jedi. So, to protect his wife and unborn child's lives, as well as to follow his duty to the former Republic, when the Jedi made their move against my life, Anakin bravely led the retaliation with my new Apprentice, Lord Vader. Kenobi, unfortunately, escaped the mass execution. He soon discovered Anakin's involvement and letting his anger and lust for revenge, sent forth to find young Skywalker. Anakin had visited his wife after the attack, and told her where he was to go next, as I had given him a special, confidential assignment to ensure the peace of the Galaxy. For the safety of all those involved, that assignment should remain anonymous, as well to honour the memories of Senator Amidala, Master Skywalker, and their unborn child."_

* * *

"The scariest thing about is?" Obi-Wan grimaced at the accusations levied against him. "Enough of this is truth, only slightly manipulated."

"Even tracking down Skywalker in anger?" Bail asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Obi-Wan sadly nodded. "But if you had seen those younglings cut down, and by lightsaber-"

"I understand," Bail assured the Jedi who seemed to be aging rapidly from the stress. Padmé wasn't entirely wrong about Obi-Wan having grey hairs. "I saw a young boy, about the age of a Padawan. He was shot down by Clones in front of my eyes."

"True, all is," Yoda nodded, "from a certain point of view."

"From a certain point of view?" Obi-Wan raised a brow at the Grandmaster.

"Learn the importance of giving information while concealing all the facts, by telling through a certain point of view, you must," Yoda instructed.

Padmé didn't comment on Anakin's crimes, merely watching the small Holo image of her husband. No one else knew him like she did, and she could see the grief in Vader, even if she couldn't see his face.

* * *

"_Kenobi knew that Skywalker had been close with Amidala," the story went on, "so he went to the Senator to see what information he could find. It was true, Senator Amidala was friends with Kenobi, so when she saw Master Kenobi show up at her door, she fondly embraced him. We have come to the conclusion that initially she thought Kenobi had not turned on the Republic, but that would not last long. Soon after Kenobi arrived, he started inquiring about young Skywalker and his location. Kenobi had not seen Senator Amidala in months, not since the trial of former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, after which he and Anakin had been sent to the Outer Rim sieges for six months. It has been determined that Amidala was approximately one month pregnant at the time her husband was sent away with Kenobi. Kenobi had not been on Coruscant to be fooled by Amidala's gradual increase in size, so when Kenobi faced Amidala seven months later, there could be no doubt, Senator Amidala was pregnant. Knowing Skywalker's closeness with the Senator, the next conclusion was not difficult, the child was Anakin's."_

* * *

"Well," Obi-Wan glanced over at Padmé, "he's not wrong about that."

* * *

"_It is here things start to become unclear," Palpatine frowned; this is where he would begin to deviate from the story he had told Vader, though his Apprentice was well aware of that. "Rage overtook Kenobi, anger that Anakin had turned on the Jedi, and above all, anger that Skywalker had allowed himself attachment to such a high degree, something Kenobi had been denied despite his strong feelings towards the late Duchess of Mandalore." _

* * *

"Oh," Obi-Wan glared at the Holo, "apparently he's dragging out _everything _we've done wrong."

Padmé patted Obi-Wan's arm sympathetically, "What you felt for Satine was not wrong. You shouldn't be ashamed of any secret Palpatine can reveal to the public."

Obi-Wan smirked, "Even your marriage and pregnancy."

"Okay, there _is _a line," Padmé admitted.

Obi-Wan just smiled.

* * *

"_At first when Kenobi pushed Senator Amidala for an answer as to Skywalker's location, she refused," Palpatine's image went on. "But then something happened. We are not quite sure what Kenobi did next, for Senator Amidala had the habit of tampering with her security tapes to prevent anyone finding out about her relationship with young Skywalker. The next part we leave up to conjecture. Realising that Amidala would not reveal her husband's secrets, Kenobi formulated a plan for his revenge. We can't say for certain, but either Amidala refused to give Kenobi answers and made him leave her residence, or something more sinister happened. We believe Kenobi threatened Senator Amidala, more the likely seduced the Senator into giving him the information."_

* * *

Bail had never seen Obi-Wan or Padmé's eyes go so wide, and the colour drained from the woman's face.

"I think I might be sick," Padmé glanced at the man she considered to be more brother than anything else.

"Anakin is going to kill me," Obi-Wan whispered, staring at Vader's small image.

* * *

"_After Senator Amidala's encounter with Kenobi, she decided to go to her husband," Palpatine went on telling his horrible, yet not totally inaccurate, lies. "If Kenobi had seduced or threatened Amidala, she decided to willingly allow Kenobi on board, likely having fallen for the lies of the Jedi. If she hadn't, then somehow Kenobi sunk aboard her ship and hid himself. Either way, this was the last time anyone but Kenobi or her husband saw Senator Amidala. Reaching the location of Anakin, Skywalker fondly greeted his wife, and then the horrible thing happened. Kenobi revealed himself and Padmé's treachery to Skywalker, and before the couple could do anything, Kenobi allowed his rage to overtake him, and murdered Anakin Skywalker. He did so in such a graphic, torturous way that I cannot bare to speak of it, but one thing was certain, Kenobi had done it in such a way that there would be no way to retrieve Skywalker's body to give him a proper burial. It is not known if Amidala knew that Kenobi had killed her husband, but upon returning to the Senator, Kenobi turned on everything he ever believed in. Seeing Anakin's attachment standing before him, carrying the child of Skywalker, Kenobi became overcome in an intense rage. Kenobi turned on Senator Amidala and used the Force to strangle the expectant mother. Kenobi held Senator Amidala in his gripped until she ceased to function, killing both her and Skywalker's family."_

_Suddenly, something exploded to Palpatine's right. As gasps emitted from the crowd, Padmé noticed that Vader fist was clenched tightly by his side, enraged by the story using the Force to release his anger._

"_We know of Amidala's death by security Holo footage," Palpatine went on, giving his Apprentice a look. "But it seems that Kenobi took Senator Amidala's body to dispose of elsewhere. Anyone who wishes to view the footage of Senator Amidala's death may contact their local Senator, but we will not show it here and now for the sake of Senator's Amidala's family. As for the whereabouts of Amidala's body, if anyone has any information in regards to it, we urge you to please contact the Empire. All we wish is for her family is bury their daughter and her people to pay their respects. And the murderous Kenobi? Any information that leads to his capture will be rewarded most handsomely. All we wish is for justice to be dealt to this reprehensible murderer, and I assure you, when we do capture Kenobi, his execution will be the most public this Galaxy has ever seen. Kenobi will not be allowed to get away with taking two of the Galaxy's most beloved individuals nor that of an innocent child."_

* * *

As Palpatine spoke, Bail pondered over each and every word, his brain racing to process all the information and looking for anyway it might benefit the group.

Suddenly, it hit him. No one in the room noticed as he signalled Captain Antilles to bring him a Datapad, nor that he began to type furiously on it.

"Alright, so he made me the grand enemy of the Empire," Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, "but as a Jedi I was already that. Why make it worse?"

"Turn Skywalker against you further, he did," Yoda said. "Plus reward for your capture, he set. Harder to hide, it will be."

"But what about me?" Padmé frowned. "Why say I'm dead?"

"Maybe to throw Vader off your trail?" Obi-Wan suggested. "Make everyone you care about stop looking for you? It would make it easier for him to hunt you down then."

"But why make it public?" Padmé pointed out. "There has to be something more."

* * *

"_But this is not my final word on our beloved Senator," Palpatine's voice drawled on._

* * *

"There it is," Padmé said.

* * *

"_You see, a person like Padmé Amidala will not be forgotten," Palpatine smiled to himself, now was the time to spring the trap. "Nor should she be allowed to be forgotten. Esteemed Senator, beloved daughter, dear wife, hallowed Queen, and certain to have been a mother unlike any other. Padmé Amidala was someone who fought to protect what they loved, and if there was anything she loved in this world, it was her treasured husband, and the principles of the Republic. Her belief in democracy was one that affected countless citizens, and her name instills the sense of patriotic pride. The ideals she fought for are the very foundations upon which our Empire is built. I have heard that upon announcement of our new Empire she said to her companions 'So this is how liberty thrives, with thunderous applause.'"_

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

* * *

"_And most of all, it is for this Empire that Senator Amidala died," Palpatine paused as if the thought injured him greatly, but on the inside joy was racking his body as he readied to take the greatest strike at Padmé's memory. "So this is how we must remember our beloved Senator. A woman who fought and died for the creation of the Empire. It is in her name that we shall carry this government. The name of not Amidala, for which will die with the Republic it represented, but rather her true name, her real name, her chosen name, the name of the man she loved, who too died for the birth of the Empire. From this day forward I ask the Galaxy to remember the name of Padmé Skywalker, the Martyr of the Empire."_

* * *

As great cheers came from the crowd, Padmé's blood ran cold.

"The Martyr of the Empire?" Padmé whispered, horror freezing her body in shock. "I'm the _Martyr of the Empire_?"

"That's why he needs you dead," Obi-Wan's voice too was quiet. "Not only are you out of the way, but now you're the symbol of his Empire. It's the final insult to your memory."

"A way of control for Skywalker, it is also," Yoda added. "Thinks Palpatine honours his wife, Vader does. A compliment and gift, Palpatine has given his Apprentice. Follow the instructions of his ally, Vader will. Serve in the name of his wife, Vader will. Controls Vader, fully, the Emperor does. Which this announcement, more dangerous our situation becomes."

"I can't do it," Padmé shook her head, passion lighting up her eyes. "I can't just sit here and let him defile everything I've ever stood for! To run that _farce _in _my _name! I can't do it!"

"But you must," Yoda replied. "Too week to fight the Emperor, we've proven. Hide me must, until the time is right. Strong is his Empire, wait until it has weakened. Let him use your memory, we must, so that when return to the public, you do, break the strength and image of the Empire, you will. Better for the Republic, in the long run it is. Disappear you must, Senator. Protect your children now, you must. Protect your memory, later you will."

Obi-Wan frowned at the Holo; so many people had turned on his based on the lies of the Emperor's word alone. But that wasn't the worst thing, what hurt the most was the thought of Anakin, his best friend having turned on him, left his to burn to death, being stuck in some cruel mechanical suit to live, only to be told that his wife and child were dead at the hands of the man who did this to him.

It killed him to think of the pain Anakin was enduring.

He had to tell himself that it wasn't Anakin anymore.

He wasn't sure he believed it.

"Anakin can't know that Padmé or the children survived," Obi-Wan stated with heavy finality. "He turned against Padmé once, I fear what might happen if he found out the truth."

"But he will one day," Padmé pointed out, stubbornness edging her voice. "The entire purpose of my survival was to help Anakin become the man he used to be, before it's too late. It's not something I can take lightly. I held on when I couldn't any longer, so that we all had a better chance. I know there's a lot of pain I've chosen to undertake, but I did so, so that there would be less pain for the people I love. My family is safer if I'm dead. They can't be used against me, or tortured for information they don't have. And if that means I have to pretend, even for a little while, that I've died, if it means I have to hurt them, hurt my husband, my friends, even lie to my children. If it means I'll be protecting them, then I'll do it. I'll do anything."

Obi-Wan couldn't meet Padmé's eyes; there was one more thing that they needed Padmé to do, and he wasn't sure if she was willing to go _that _far.

"But how do we convince the Galaxy that Padmé is _really_ dead?" Obi-Wan did his best to prolong the inevitable. "Until Padmé is found and buried, people are going to be looking for her and there will be a faint hope that she's still alive. How do we convince everyone that she's dead?"

"Easy," Bail held up his Datapad, revealing what he had been so frantically searching up.

It was an article dated from over a year ago, there was a picture of Obi-Wan heading the article and plastered across the screen was the headline **Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Murdered**.

Bail smiled at Padmé, "We give them a body."

* * *

Sorry that Ahsoka's first appearance involves her passing out. I'm trying to not make her seem weak, but she has just gone through a very serious emotional trauma. Plus, I'll admit it, it's an easy way to end a scene.

As for Lux Bonteri, for any of you who haven't watched The Clone Wars, I'll briefly explain who he is. Lux Bonteri is a complicated fellow that is Ahsoka's sort of love interest. Originally a Separatist, Padmé introduced Lux to Ahsoka when Ahsoka didn't understand that the Separatists weren't evil and Padmé took it upon herself to teach Ahsoka about politics after Anakin epically failed at explaining the whole thing to Ahsoka (his exact words were "War's complicated Ahsoka. Let me simplify it. The Separatists believe the Republic is corrupt, but they're wrong, and we have to restore order). Lux later left the Separatists after Count Dooku killed his mother for trying to negotiate the Clone War's end. There was this brief stint where he kind of temporarily joined a Terrorist watch group who promised him revenge, and then Artoo and Ahsoka had to save him when he realised he was wrong. Then he joined a group of freedom fighters led by a guy named Saw and his sister Steela, who Lux was involved with. Then there was an incident where she almost fell off a cliff, and Ahsoka used her Force powers to lift up Steela with the intention of bringing her to safety, but Ahsoka got shot in the arm and accidentally dropped her, leaving Steela to fall to her death. Lux and Saw forgave Ahsoka and Lux then officially joined the Republic and became a Senator.

There's also the issue of my reference of Obi-Wan faking his death at one point. This took place over a number of episodes in The Clone Wars where Obi-Wan faked his death with the help of Yoda and Mace Windu and disguised himself as a bounty hunter (who was also his apparent killer) to take down an assassination plot against Palpatine. Only those three Masters knew of the plot, using Anakin's belief in his Master's death as a selling point that it really happened. Later Anakin and Ahsoka figured out/were told the truth, which caused a minor rift between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

What do you guys think about Gromm Thont? He was meant to be a one off nameless character, but as I wrote more of him, I started really liking him. Would you guys like to see him again?

And I'd love to hear some more from you guys, so please don't be afraid to drop a review. It doesn't take a lot of time, and I light up every time I get one. So to encourage you guys to give me some feedback, I'm going to pose this question:

What element in the original version of She Lived? would you like to be more explored in the rewrite? (For example, Anakin being Han's boyhood hero, Mayla and Luke's relationship, the Han/Padmé parental relationship, etc.)


	5. Living with the Consequences

I'm really glad that Palpatine's story went over well with you readers, I was really worried that it might seem overcomplicated and unrealistic, but it seems that the general consensus is that you all loved it.

You want to hear a fun fact? This story now has a word count higher than the entirety of the She Lived installments of Episodes 3, 5 and 6. No doubt, by the end of this chapter it'll be longer than Episodes 4 and 8, with Episode 7 soon to follow.

I'm not even going to lie; I seriously considered calling this chapter "Pulling One Over on the Palps".

I will admit, this whole faking Padmé's death part that comes next is heavily based on a similar set of events in the amazing story _Early Redemption _by QueenNaberrie. _Early Redemption _is the _best _Star Wars fan fiction ever written, perfect characterization and clever, logical plot twists. If you haven't read it, you really need to. Basically the plot is a device is found that is able to send Luke and Leia back in time after the events of Return of the Jedi. They go to the meeting where Anakin is put on the Jedi Council, with the mission to prevent Anakin from turning and Palpatine taking over. It's interesting where the author decided to take the story, and it is so well done that literally every time I finish watching Revenge of the Sith, I do a reread of _Early Redemption _and tell myself that that's how the story really ended.

The way she handles a funeral ruse was so well done that I literally could not think of another way to do it in my own story, so full credit goes to her but I have worked to change it up as much as I can and put my own twist on it. Furthermore, we also get the appearance of different characters than she had appeared, as well as this whole Obi-Wan accused of killing Padmé and trying to figure out how to get Padmé's "body" back without implicating Bail, Yoda or Obi-Wan.

I hope that it comes off as a respectful nod to the greatest Star Wars fan fiction writer I have ever encountered, and full credit goes to her.

As all the references of Obi-Wan previously having faked his death, this takes place during an arc of episodes in the Clone Wars TV show, so be sure to check that out if you want more information. I don't like spending too much time explaining something that is in the general knowledge of all the characters in a scene.

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter Five

Living with the Consequences

* * *

"A body?" Padmé raised a brow at Bail. "How exactly are we supposed to provide my family a body?"

"About a year ago, the Jedi somehow managed to convince the Galaxy that Master Kenobi had been killed by a sniper," Bail reminded the group. "I don't understand how they were able to pull it off, or why, but they did it."

"Right, you weren't one of the people we explained it to," Obi-Wan remembered. It had been a hard task to lie to everyone that he was dead, but it had been his duty. "I took a vital suppresser, and then changed my appearance to the man who was supposed to have killed me so that I could take down a plot to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine."

"Well, it was an extremely effective vital suppressor," Bail couldn't help but recall the funeral. Everyone had been tricked. Duchess Satine's sobs had been unbearable and Anakin didn't speak for days. "Would it be possible to get a hold of some?"

"Some allies, I still might have," Yoda nodded. "Propose, what do you?"

"How long does it suppress a person's vitals?" Bail asked, plan formulating in his head.

"Suppress vitals and force signature for twenty-four hours, it does," Yoda replied. "Suggest, use on Senator Amidala, you do?"

"We can say that once I heard of Padmé's death, I began to search Outer Rim medical facilities to see if perhaps Padmé or the child had survived their encounter with Kenobi," Bail offered. "I can pretend that I found her at the Polis Massa Base Medical Center. We did have the droids issue us a death certificate with cause of death listed as strangulation. I can bring that and Padmé's 'body' to Naboo so that her family can bury her properly."

"One small problem," Obi-Wan frowned. "Isn't it customary on Naboo to practice cremation?"

"Usually, yes," Padmé nodded. "But my family doesn't follow that tradition. We have a family tomb. If I died, they would certainly place me in the tomb."

"We still have the issue of you getting closed in a tomb," Obi-Wan persisted.

"Not if follow her, you do," Yoda suggested. "Go to the funeral, you must. Be there when she wakes, you will."

"But Master," Obi-Wan tried to keep his patience, "the whole Galaxy wants me dead. How can I go to Padmé's funeral?"

"Simple," Yoda smiled. "Hide in plain sight, you will. A pallbearer, disguise yourself as. Wear the uniform of a Naboo palace guard, you will."

"But where are we going to get a palace guard's uniform?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Leave it to me," Bail told the Jedi. "I think I can make all the arrangements that will help us."

"The question of the children, still remains," Yoda said. "Pregnant, she must still appear. How do that, will we?"

"Well, it's only been a week since I gave birth," Padmé replied, "I haven't exactly lost all the baby weight yet."

"Masters, if I may," Captain Antilles interrupted. "I heard of a certain drug on Alderaan's black market that can make a woman appear pregnant."

Bail looked at his Captain in surprise, "Could you get a hold of some?"

"I think so," Captain Antilles nodded.

"Inspect Amidala, Vader will," Yoda stroked his chin. "Make sure the truth, Palpatine told him. Hope that his child is alive, Vader must not have."

"It will disguise her," Captain Antilles assured the Jedi.

Obi-Wan frowned at the other Jedi, "You think Vader's going to come to the funeral?"

"The funeral, I sense not," Yoda shook his head. "View his wife's body, at some point, Vader will. Stay with her until he does, you must. Wake up before then, Amidala must not."

"Master Yoda, I think you should stop calling me Senator Amidala." Padmé took a deep breath, "I can't answer to that name anymore. I am no longer a Senator and the name Amidala died with the Republic. I should start answering to my married name, Padmé Skywalker."

"Skywalker is a dangerous, unique name," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Maybe a different last name would be better? I know Naberrie is too risky, but what about something else? What was Anakin's mother's last name?"

"Skywalker," Padmé answered. "She couldn't remember her original name, so she called herself Skywalker."

"Did she have any other names?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just her married name," Padmé shrugged. "She married a man named Cliegg Lars a few years ago."

"In contact with the Lars family, are you?" Yoda tilted his head.

"Not really," Padmé shook her head. "Last we heard from them was two years ago when Cleigg's son, Owen married his girlfriend Beru. I met the couple when Anakin and I went to find his mother. They were nice, even if Anakin wasn't exactly willing to accept that his mother had another family, and son."

"On good terms with the family, are you?" Yoda continued to push.

"Beru seemed to like me," Padmé replied. "We got along rather well. She told me that if I ever needed to contact her, she'd be happy to hear from Anakin and I. Owen was a little more distant. Anakin was rather cold to him and personally I think Owen was jealous of Anakin a little, especially with how much Shmi spoke of him. But Owen was friendly enough to me, and even if he wasn't, it appeared that he'd do anything Beru asked, even if it meant putting up with Anakin and I."

Yoda nodded, "And Cliegg Lars?"

Padmé frowned slightly, "Word got to Anakin that Cliegg died a few months ago. Why are you so interested in the Lars family?"

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Yoda said. "Perhaps to Tatooine, one should go."

"It is a place where Anakin would never go to," Obi-Wan agreed. "The Sith would not sense their presence."

"Wait," Padmé blinked, mind focusing on what Yoda had said. "_One?_ What do you mean _one_?"

"Split up, they should be," Yoda answered. "Together, too strong a disturbance in the Force they create. For protection, split up they must be."

"No," Padmé whispered. "You're not splitting up my children."

"A necessary precaution, it is," Yoda said.

"And what about me?" aggressiveness edged Padmé's voice. "What happens to me in this separation plan of yours?"

"Choose one child, to go with, you may," Yoda offered. "Or send away both, and stand a better chance at hiding, they do."

"So my choices are choosing one child over the other, or abandoning them both?" Padmé seethed. There was something to be said about the danger of taking a cub from a lioness in nature. The aggressiveness of the Senator was something akin to that sort. "I'm not doing it."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Padmé-"

"No, faking my death is one thing, lying to everyone I love is another, but this?" Padmé looked sharply at her friend. "This is too much."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Padmé, I understand but-"

"No Obi-Wan," Padmé said standing up. "There_ is _a line. This is too far."

"Padmé," Bail's soft voice drew Padmé's attention. There was something in Bail's eyes; a guilt and a plead.

It was the request Padmé feared.

"I'm sorry, Bail."

And with that, Padmé left the room, Artoo following after her.

Bail sighed heavily, no one saying anything for a few minutes.

"Oh my," Threepio finally said. Truth be told, the men had forgotten the droid was even in the room. "Should I go talk to Mistress Padmé?"

"I think it's best if I do the talking," Bail began getting out of his seat. "But I don't think Padmé would mind if you came. If you'll permit me, Masters, I'll take my leave."

Yoda nodded and Bail bowed before exiting the room with both Captain Antilles, and Threepio.

"I'm sure Senator Organa will talk some sense into Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "He is a very convincing speaker."

"Hmm," Yoda simply replied. His eyes were far off, as if seeing things Obi-Wan could not. "Down a dangerous path, Senator Amidala leads us. But necessary, perhaps."

"It feels wrong doing this to Anakin," Obi-Wan admitted, lowering his eyes. "After he thought I turned on him, she's all he has left."

"Made his choice, when attacked her, he did. What he might further do, no telling there is. To Alderaan, with Organa, the girl will go."

"And what of the boy?"

"To his family, send him. To Tatooine, follow him, you will."

"And Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A choice, she has already made," Yoda answered. "Accept it now, she must. Her survival, unplanned by the Force, it was. Live with the consequences, we must. Disturbing, our new view of the future is. Until now, always in motion, the future I thought was. But now, news of the Force setting unchangeable events, reconsider our beliefs we must. Perhaps, to the Dark Side, Skywalker was always meant to fall."

"Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"No. The Chosen One, Skywalker alone is. Instrumental, his children will be, but defeat Sidious, I think not. Left to Skywalker, that will be, if return to the Light Side, he can."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Master, do you really believe Padmé can turn Anakin back?"

"Uncertain, the answer is," Yoda replied. "Help she will need. But seen the true future she has. A burden to carry, it will be. Whether to let these events happen, the choice is up to her."

"But she said that Master Qui-Gon said they would happen for certain," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"A vision of Anakin's return, she never saw. Say for certain of this event, we cannot. Not now that Senator Amidala lives. Reconsider every decision, we must." Yoda looked pointedly at Obi-Wan, "Perhaps even those of our demise. Sense your fear of her words, I do. Your death she foresaw in one world. A decision in this world, you must make."

"I would do anything to protect Anakin and his family," Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed with heavily finality. "And if that means giving my life… I only hope Padmé's right."

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we must."

Obi-Wan was silent for a few minutes as he collected his thoughts.

"I will take the child and watch over him," Obi-Wan decided. "Anakin never wants to return to that planet. It's the safest place for me to go. If Padmé decides to go with Luke, then I will protect her as well."

"Done, it is," Yoda nodded. "Until the time is right, disappear we will. To the Dagobah system, I will go. Once collected the vital suppresser, I have, depart to Dagobah I will. Find me one day, I sense the boy shall. But only when right, the time is."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Of course. I will go tell Padmé."

"Let the Senator cool off, you should," Yoda chuckled. "More I have to say to you. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

"Training?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Teach Amidala to protect herself, you must," Yoda instructed. "All beings, the potential for the Force they have. Hard it will be, but teach Amidala you must. Meditation, blocking her signature, and shielding her mind, to teach her, I recommend. If more you can teach, at your discretion I leave it."

"Understood, Master Yoda. Should I also teach the boy?"

"When his mother consents, you shall. But wait until the time is right, you must. Make the mistakes of his father, we cannot repeat. Remember the new pillars of our thinking, you must. Trust, mercy, love, honesty, and empathy, the new way, are," Yoda reminded the ginger Jedi. "But more, to tell you, I have. An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows knitted together for a minute, trying to understand Yoda's meaning.

"You mean Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan's eyes flew wide.

"Returned from the netherworld of the Force to guide us, he has," Yoda nodded. "Spoken, we have. Train us to commune with him, he will. And perhaps others who departed us, have."

"I will be able to see him?"

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps," Yoda replied. "Now, time has come. Obtain the vital suppresser, I must. Then to Dagobah, I will go."

Obi-Wan smiled at the Master, understanding the significance of the moment, "Thank you, Master Yoda. For everything."

Yoda returned Obi-Wan's smile, "Goodbye, forever, I hope this is not. But to an end, all good things come. Miss you, I will."

"And I you."

* * *

_"I think you should go," Luke darkly ordered Padmé as she looked around at the eyes set upon her. She was hard-pressed to find a friendly pair._

_"Luke, what are you saying?" Padmé was in tears._

_"We can't trust you anymore," the brunette girl crossed her arms. "Luke's right, you need to leave."_

* * *

The vision swam through Padmé's head a thousand times as she peered down at the twins sleeping peacefully in their makeshift bassinette.

Padmé knew that the brunette woman in her visions was Leia, she could feel it.

It was strange though, in the past week Leia had grown a little bit of hair. It had come in blonde, and her eyes were blue like her brother's. If one didn't know better, someone could think Luke and Leia were identical twins.

The fact that Leia was born with blonde hair and blue eyes was nothing shocking. A lot of children were born with fair features that would later develop darker. Padmé herself had been born with blonde hair, but it had turned brown by the time Padmé reached the end of her first year. No, Leia would have Padmé's features, brown hair and eyes. They would slowly change colour.

It was something Padmé wouldn't get to see.

"Padmé?" a faint knock came from the door.

It was Bail.

"Come in," Padmé struggled to keep her voice from cracking as she picked up her daughter out of the crate.

Bail smiled at his friend, trying not to comment on her red rimmed eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I know why you're here, Bail," Padmé simply replied.

Bail sighed, "My wife and I can take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"I can't do it," Padmé's voice sounded dead. The defeat was clear.

Bail nodded sympathetically, "I know it's hard."

"It is a lot to ask from Mistress Padmé," Threepio, who had followed Bail, interjected.

Padmé looked wearily at Bail, she couldn't deal with the droid now.

Bail smiled, "Uh, Threepio?"

But before Bail could say anything more, Artoo had taken it upon himself to wheel over to the gold droid and repeatedly bash into the droid's legs, beeping loudly.

"Ow! Do stop Artoo!" Threepio objected as Artoo slowly nudged him out the door. "Alright, I will give them a moment. I'm going!"

Artoo spun his head to look at Padmé, let out a few happy beeps, and then rolled after the retreating Threepio, making sure to herd the obtrusive droid elsewhere to give the Senators some privacy.

"They are quite a pair," Bail laughed.

Padmé smiled, "They are quite the interesting duo. You can't have Artoo without Threepio."

She looked Bail in the eye, understanding shining through. Padmé looked so broken.

"I suppose they're another thing I'll have to give up," Padmé sighed.

"I'll find them a good owner," Bail promised.

"Can you ask Captain Antilles if he'll take them?" Padmé asked. "I know he's not fond of Threepio, but he'll understand to keep them a secret."

Bail nodded, "I'm sure he'll take them."

Padmé was silent.

"Wipe Threepio's memory."

Bail looked sharply at Padmé, "What?"

Padmé sighed, looking down at her daughter. Leia was smiling and reaching for Bail, lightly cooing for him.

"Threepio can't be trusted to keep quiet. He can't know anything that's occurred," Padmé explained.

"And the Astro Droid?" Bail asked, glancing down at the little girl reaching for him. How his heart ached.

"Artoo would go through the Scrapper before revealing anything." Padmé took a deep breath, "Look, I know you think I'm being stubborn, but consider what you're asking me. You're asking me to choose one child over the other. And I know, maybe twenty years from now we can all reunite and tell her the truth. But what if we can't? You're asking me to take a chance that I never see my daughter again. To give up being a mother."

"You'll still be a mother to your son, but I understand." Bail too took a deep breath, "I don't think you're being unreasonable. I know what it's like to ache for a child. Breha has had many miscarriages, and then after her last, the doctors told her that if she were to attempt to become pregnant again, she would die. So we made the painful choice of giving up our dream of having our own flesh and blood in our arms. To watch a little girl of our own to grow up. Breha and I can provide anything Leia wanted, she would grow up in a Palace."

"You and I both know that it's not all that it's made to be," Padmé allowed a small smile to escape.

Bail returned the smile, and sat in silence, gazing at the little girl in Padmé's arms as he carefully rubbed the Senator's back in reassuring motions.

"You know, when you were dying," Bail swallowed hard, "all I could think as I held that little girl in my arms, was how I never wanted to let her go. Honestly, I don't know if I still can, there's a part of me that has been telling me that this little girl was meant to be with me."

It was that statement that opened the floodgates. Padmé broke down, sobbing harder than she had ever done before. Everything that she had lost in the past week, finally coming to the surface.

"That's because she was," Padmé gasped for air as the tears streaked down her face. "Bail, I saw many things in that other world. Image after image of the future. There was this beautiful brown eyed brunette woman, with my features and Anakin's spirit. She was so strong, so bold and so loving. I know it was Leia."

"She sounds amazing," Bail patted Padmé on the back, encouraging her to let her fear and sorrow go.

Padmé sniffled and looked up at Bail, meeting his eyes dead on, "It's what you made her."

Bail cocked his head in interest.

"In every image I saw, I was never there," Padmé gasped for air, finally settling down. "At least, not while she was young. But Luke? I saw him. Oh, he's going to look just like his father, and I'm going to raise him on Tatooine. Every image I saw of Luke while young, we were on Tatooine. And Leia? She cries out for Alderaan. She has a mother who is not me, and her father is not a man by the name of Anakin Skywalker. It's Bail, and her last name is Organa. I miss it all. I choose Luke."

Padmé cried out again, and Bail wrapped an arm around his friend, pulling her in to cry on her shoulder.

"But why? Why do I pick Luke?" Padmé wailed. "Is it because I'm supposed to? Is it because the Force told me? Is it because he reminds me more of Anakin than she does? Is it because every time she cries out, it's you who manages to comfort her while I can't? Is it because Tatooine is safer than Alderaan? Is it because he's the one to turn Anakin back? Do I love him more? Why do I pick Luke?"

"_Because he needs you more," _Qui-Gon Jinn's voice drifted in her mind.

Padmé looked up at Bail, "What did you say?"

Bail frowned, "I didn't say anything."

"_He can't hear me Padmé," _Qui-Gon whispered in Padmé's mind. _"You need to take care of Luke, because the Force needs Leia for other purposes. Luke needs you, and he needs his mother a lot more than Leia."_

Padmé sobbed and looked down at her daughter, "You're right."

"I am?" Bail frowned.

Padmé gave Bail a slight smile, "Yes, you are. Bail, I trust you to raise my daughter. I want you and Breha to take her."

Bail's eyes lit up and he let out a merry laugh, "Thank you so much, Padmé. I promise, I won't let her forget you."

"No," Padmé coldly said. "She can never know who I am. She can know that she was adopted, and she can know the name Padmé Amidala, but she must never know that I'm her mother."

"I understand," Bail nodded and smiled at his friend. "Thank you so much Padmé."

Padmé just nodded and looked down at her daughter, taking in her beautiful form.

"_I wish you could have seen her, Anakin," _Padmé reached out into the Force, trying to touch Anakin.

But she couldn't find him.

* * *

Darth Vader stood silently at Palpatine's side on the Palace steps of Thebes. The Emperor had finished giving his address and was now taking questions from various reporters. Vader just wished they would stop asking about his beloved Angel. Every question about his beloved wife dug deeper at the wound of Padmé's betrayal. Even more so it inflamed his rage towards the man who had maimed Vader and killed Padmé and their unborn child.

Yes, he would find and kill Obi-Wan Kenobi if it was the last thing he did. After all, what more did Vader have?

"_I wish you could have seen her, Anakin," _Padmé's voice suddenly rang through his head, the image of a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl filling his mind.

"_I am so sorry, Padmé,"_ Vader thought, shaking the fantasy from his head.

And he wondered, with everything he had lost, could he still cry?

* * *

"I don't believe it," Ahsoka said for the thousandth time, staring blankly into space. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," Lux frowned, tucking his knees up against his body. He sat on the floor with Ahsoka, the HoloPad laying abandoned on the bed. After Ahsoka had recovered from her fainting spell, she had insisted on hearing the rest of Palpatine's address, and it had only gotten worse. "My mother was right, the Senate was corrupt. I never should have joined the Republic."

"No," Ahsoka shook her head, finally looking over at her… whatever he was. There was a fury set into her eyes, "The Senate wasn't corrupt. It was Palpatine. It always was. If you had still been allied with the Separatists, he would have had you killed. He tricked us all, and now… Now Anakin and Padmé are dead."

Lux frowned, looking sharply at his companion, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"What?"

"Come on, they can't find Padmé's body and Master Skywalker's was destroyed? Something doesn't sound right."

Ahsoka sat up straighter, "You think they might be alive?"

"Maybe," Lux replied. "Maybe not. There's something odd in this all. Would Master Kenobi really turn on Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala?"

Ahsoka thought for a minute, "No, and he certainly wouldn't have let his anger take over."

"Well can't you use the Force to see if you sense anything?" Lux asked. "Maybe you can find them."

"I'll try," Ahsoka frowned. "No promises though."

Carefully, she reached out into the Force. By each minute more and more Force signatures were being snuffed out, one by one. Then suddenly, she felt one very clear, very familiar signature.

"I found something," Ahsoka reported in shock, looking at Lux. "But it's not Anakin."

Lux looked at her in surprise, "Well, who is it then?"

* * *

Mace Windu groaned as his eyes blinked against the invading light. He was laying on something hard, and his joints were stiff.

"_What happened?" _Mace asked himself, rubbing his bald head as he sat up. He could tell now that he had been lying on the metal bunk of a ship.

"Good, you're up," a strange voice came from the door. Mace looked blearily at the voice; it was a tall woman with dark skin and long black hair. She smiled kindly at him, and she carried an air of importance about her. "I was worried you'd never wake up."

"What's going on?" Mace groaned as the woman crossed the room to his side. "Who are you?"

"I should introduce myself," the woman smiled. "My name is Selena Teeb, I'm the Senator of Malasta."

"Senator?" Mace worked to make sense of the things running rampant through his head. Then he settled on one key fact, "Senator Teeb, you must hurry. I need to contact the Jedi Temple. I have important news."

"Is it that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord?" Selena asked. "Because if so, you're wasting your time. Everyone knows that now. And there is no more Jedi Temple. Palpatine ordered the extermination of all the Jedi."

"What?"

Selena smiled at the Jedi sympathetically, "You've been unconscious for a week, I should probably explain what's happened."

For the next half an hour, Selena explained all she could to the Jedi Master about Order 66 and the rise of the Empire. Mace struggled to process it all, but he followed every word. She did her best to answer his questions, but some information she wasn't privy to.

"Well, have the Jedi gathered anywhere?" Mace asked the Senator.

"Not that I know of," Selena answered. "I hope they have, the Jedi are a great loss to the Galaxy. Emperor Palpatine is making some very bad decisions, that's why I hid you."

"How did I even end up here?" Mace looked around. "And where is here?"

"Here is my personal cruiser, en route to my homeplanet of Malasta," Selena explained. "It's in the beginning of the Outer Rim, not too far from Naboo. As for how I got you, well, I was hoping you'd explain that to me. One moment I'm working peacefully in my office, the next thing I know, a Jedi lands on my balcony."

Then Mace remembered it, he had been confronting Palpatine when Skywalker had interfered. Skywalker had cut off Mace's arm, and then the Sith Lord had thrown Mace out of the window, racking his body with Force lightning. It had been with Mace's last ounce of strength that he had been able to use the Force to slow his descent enough onto a balcony below.

The impact had hurt.

_A lot._

"It's a long story," Mace glanced at his saber hand. It was gone. "My arm."

"When we land, I'm taking you directly to the hospital," Selena explained. "You were missing a limb, had been electrocuted and haven't woken up for over a week. I figured we could sneak you in the back entrance and get you a new hand."

"Why?" Mace frowned. "If the Senate seemed so eager to listen to Palpatine and create an Empire. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I still believe in the Jedi way. We'll be landing in twenty minutes."

With that Selena stood up, and left the room.

* * *

Mace had to admit, Selena wasn't exactly the best person to sneak Windu into places, her idea of a disguise just being a cloak pulled over his head, but Malasta seemed to be less like planets of Naboo that thrived despite their positions near the Outer Rim, but more of planets like Tatooine where if you didn't ask questions about anyone, no one would ask any about you.

Crossing the plaza of the Malastinian palace, that was a third of the size of the palace of Thebes, Mace couldn't help but think of it as a rundown cross of Alderaan and Naboo. It was a lovely little place, but Mace was sure if he had had a credit chip, it would have been long gone by then.

An interesting feature was that through the plaza, there were several large Holos that played the highlights of the HoloNet, keeping the people of Malasta informed of important announcements. When Selena and Mace crossed the plaza, the Holos were in the middle of replaying Palpatine's dramatic address.

_"I introduce to you all, my second in command and right hand, Lord Vader,"_ Palpatine's voice rang through the plaza and Mace froze as the image of Vader was projected into the square.

The conclusion came quite easily to Windu; he had been there mere moments before Anakin had turned. He had felt Anakin's struggle and his shift ever closer into the Dark Side that had finally made Skywalker turn.

Whatever tale Palpatine might have tried to spun, wasn't going to fool Mace.

"Skywalker," he hissed, staring at the image of Vader.

"Come on," Selena urged, and Mace had to leave his thoughts of Skywalker's betrayal for the moment.

Mace didn't care what he had to do, Skywalker had destroyed the Jedi Order, and if it was the last thing Mace did, he was going to find a way to restore it.

_If _he survived that long.

What Mace didn't know was that the moment he stepped over the threshold of the hospital, Palpatine sensed a disturbance in the Force.

* * *

Alright, yeah for anyone who read She Lived, this development came as no surprise. The whole Mace being alive thing was one of the reasons I wanted to rewrite the series. I literally threw it in at the end of a chapter in Episode 7 because I adore Windu and I never really explained it very well or built it up, so we're going to see what exactly happened to Mace all those years before his first appearance in the She Lived? series.

I would just like to remind everyone that as in the original version of this story, I will _not _be following EU. So that means no things like Mara Jade, as the original readers know that I had developed a similar character to her in the original version that I took a liking to. What it will mean is that it follows the canon of the movies (up until Padmé's death), as well as that of the TV show The Clone Wars. Anything else is really considered as "didn't happen" in this story. As for The Force Unleashed, that's a really complicated story that I'm not _too _familiar enough with the cover extensively. The reason I'm really using it is I like the idea of Galen pretty much wanting to kill Vader and Padmé having to deal with that without revealing that "hey, my husband _is _Vader". I'm also doing it because one of my reviewers was so generous to give me permission to use their already developed OCs for Kota's squadron, and I promised to use them. So The Force Unleashed is going to be approached with my own sort of spin on how that happens and the results of it.

I would like to thank everyone for all their suggestions of different EU materials they want to see, but unfortunately, I can't do all of them. I've already got a pretty hefty cast of characters and storylines that I'm dealing with. On average, at any given time I'm dealing with at least five sets of storylines running concurrently, so more material _not _involving those characters is just excess that doesn't serve the plot well.

For example, instead of time skipping to Luke being 19, we are going to take about three stops in Luke's childhood to explain the situation. We'll spend some time in 12 BBY, when Luke's 7, we'll visit 5 BBY when he's 14, and then we'll visit roughly the time range of 3 BBY to 0 BBY to set up the different stories for when everything finally collides in 0 BBY. In that time we will follow the lives of Padmé, Luke and Obi-Wan; Vader and Palpatine; Bail and Leia; Lux and Ahsoka; some of Han Solo's early years; Mace's story; as well as another set of characters (readers of the first version might be able to figure out who they are).

So thank you for all the EU suggestions, I really do like your ideas, but remember, when it comes down to it this is the story of Padmé surviving and how that affects the universe. I'm sure whatever section of EU you're recommending is wonderful, but ask yourself this, would it _really _have been affected if Padmé lived? If not, then it's probably not something I would be interested in adding. So thank you for your suggestion, but I've got plenty of story already.

As for me continually asking if anyone has suggestions of what to add, I mean it more as things from the original series. For example, in Episode 5, I had an offhand joke that there was apparently a time where Han got his head stuck in a window and Padmé had to help him. What I'm wondering is did you like that, and if so, would you like to see it again in this version? Not everything is making it to version 2, and what I want to know is if there's anything in version 1 that you want to see stay in the story.

And as I've already been asked, no, I will not be including the Holiday Special. I'm a cruel writer, but not _that _cruel.


	6. Setting the Board

I don't know if anyone caught it, but the reason I've made Leia currently have blonde hair and blue eyes (other than a later story element) is actually a reference to the fact the baby used to portray infant Leia was actually the same baby as infant Luke. This was a boy by the name of Aidan Barton, the son of _Revenge of the Sith's_ editor, Roger Barton. Although I will admit, the baby did have brown eyes, but whatever, it's an important element in a few chapters that Leia have had blue eyes.

Also, I have news about the She Lived? website. If anyone is interested, I've decided if I'm going to run a website for Love Lives On, it's going to be a tumblr. I'm still on the fence as to whether or not I should do it, so please go to the poll on my profile to vote.

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter Six

Setting the Board

* * *

Beru was surprisingly understanding when Padmé contacted her about the situation with Anakin.

"Oh no, you and your son are more than welcome to stay with Owen and I as long as you want," Beru assured her step-brother-in-law's wife.

"Are you sure?" Padmé frowned. "I don't think Owen liked me very much."

"Let me deal with Owen," Beru laughed cheerily. Padmé had forgotten how light hearted and positive her husband's step-sister-in-law was. In fact, Padmé had quite enjoyed her time with Beru on her previous visit to the Lars' homestead. "Besides, I know Owen's been desperate for some intelligent conversation around here. I'm not exactly what you would call book smart."

Padmé smiled weakly, Beru was of simple mind and simple thought. It was perfect for that of a simple farmer's wife, a role Beru had never been ashamed of playing.

* * *

"_But don't you wish for something more?" Padmé had asked as she helped Beru set the table for dinner all those years ago. Anakin had left hours ago and the Lars had offered Padmé to stay in their home until Anakin returned and they were ready to leave. "To fight for your beliefs and explore what's beyond this planet?"_

_Beru had just smiled at Padmé, "It's people like you who go off and have adventures, protecting the universe so those of us who wish for a simple life, may enjoy it." _

* * *

It had been from that moment on that Padmé had held an enormous amount of respect for Beru and her simple wisdom. Though neither had told their husbands, Padmé and Beru had continued to communicate throughout the years of the Clone Wars.

Padmé and Luke would be safe with Owen and Beru.

"There's just one minor thing," Beru hesitated. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to get Owen on board with hosting your friend. What's his name?"

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé frowned. "I understand. Owen doesn't exactly know Obi-Wan very well."

"Although," Beru frowned; Padmé could see the gears turning in her head. "There is an abandoned hut not far from here. Your friend could move in there."

"Well how far away is it?"

"About eighty-five miles."

Padmé's jaw dropped, "That's over an hour of travel!"

"Well, if you go by speeder," Beru shrugged. "It's probably the best we're going to be able to do."

"It'll be fine."

Padmé turned toward the door in surprise, Obi-Wan was standing there with his arms crossed, carefully studying Padmé.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé bit her lip. It had been the first time she had spoken to him since the conference room. "I made my decision."

"I see that," Obi-Wan nodded towards the HoloScreen. He stepped toward the small blue figure of Beru and addressed it, "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, a friend of Padmé's."

"Pleased to meet you," Beru smiled. "I'm Beru Lars. I'm married to Owen, Anakin's step-brother."

"Of course, and Padmé has told you _everything _about the situation?" Obi-Wan glanced over at Padmé.

"The twins, Vader, everything," Beru confirmed. "Everything to protect him. Don't worry, we can keep a secret. Owen's already told everyone around town that the mysterious couple that showed up at the homestead a couple years ago was his step-brother Anakin, who was a navigator on a spice freighter, and his girlfriend Padmé."

Padmé looked surprised at the fact that Owen had remembered and told people her name, "Well I guess there goes our chance of me using an alias. We're just lucky that Padmé is a fairly common name on Naboo."

"No, it would be all too perfect," Beru insisted, a whole story coming to mind, it had been one of her best ideas to date. "You could say that the spice freighter was attacked by pirates and Anakin was killed, so then you and his son came to live with family."

"Alright," Padmé nodded. "But what job am I supposed to have had? I can't exactly list Senator and Queen on my resume."

"Maybe you were a merchant trader or some kind of docking clerk?" Beru shrugged. "I'm not that well versed in your skill set."

"What about a customs clerk?" Obi-Wan suggested. "It involves organization, knowledge of the legal system, its laws and it's a position of government authority. The same job elements as a Senatorial position."

"That's actually a good idea," Padmé smiled. "And knowing what Anakin was like, we could tell everyone that we met when he tried to charm me into letting things slide, of which I did _not _put up with, but eventually we fell in love and married. That works well, but what about Obi-Wan? Where does he factor into this?"

"It's alright, Padmé," Obi-Wan assured her. "I'll just keep my distance when it comes to yourself and Luke."

"Yeah, you're pretty much going to be my only remaining friend for the next who knows how many years, so let's just drop that notion now, shall we?" Padmé waved off. "What about saying he's my brother? We tell people my maiden name was Kenobi."

"Padmé Kenobi. I think I can already feel Vader choking me from when he hears that for the first time and misinterprets the intent," Obi-Wan laughed. "But I will admit, Kenobi is common enough that it might be able to fly under the radar."

"But not Obi-Wan," Padmé frowned. "Especially since the name Obi-Wan Kenobi is now the most hated in the galaxy."

"What about Ben?" Beru suggested.

"Why Ben?" Padmé asked.

Beru shrugged, "It's just a name I like."

"Ben Kenobi," Obi-Wan scratched his chin. "It has a nice ring to it. I think I could get used to that, at least, for a little while."

"Yeah, I like it," Padmé agreed, thinking it over. "And Ben sounds like it would come from the same parents as a Padmé."

"I think we found my new name," Obi-Wan smiled. "Now I'm sure we can discuss everything else in a few days when Padmé, Luke and I get to Tatooine, as for now, we have an Emperor to trick."

* * *

It was strange to walk down the halls of the Palace of Thebes once more. When he had been Anakin Skywalker, people smiled at him, greeted him fondly, or in the case of a certain Gregar Typho, rolled their eyes and grunted in exasperation. Typho had never really liked Anakin.

But now, as he strode down the halls as Darth Vader in his black mechanical suit, people lowered their eyes, cowered in fear and hurriedly whispered among themselves.

There wasn't a single friendly face in the crowd.

Naboo had never felt so unwelcome to Vader.

Making his way through the Palace as quickly as possible, Vader reached the doors of Emperor Palpatine's office. Vader took a deep breath and couldn't help but glance at the room to the right of his Master's office.

The Palace of Thebes had three master office spaces. Sure, there were some more offices scattered throughout the Palace, but these three offices were special. The one on the left was the Queen's office, the largest of the three as it was used more times throughout the year than the other two. The middle office sat empty most of the time, often more honorary than practical as it was set aside for the Chancellor of the Senate when they came on visits to the planet. In the past thirteen years it had in fact been used frequently by Chancellor from Naboo itself, and it would continue to function as the Emperor's office on Palpatine's homeplanet.

It was the third office, the one on the right, that Vader couldn't bear to look at.

The Senator's office.

When he was Anakin Skywalker, Vader hadn't found many opportunities to visit the office. It was significantly harder to sneak around with Padmé in the Palace of Thebes, than the Senate Building. But still, it was _her _office.

Unfortunately, Vader would get nothing of Padmé's. Palpatine explained that it would be to protect Vader's former identity. They would lose the support of the populace of anyone figured out that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader had been one in the same. It was better that way, Anakin Skywalker was dead, and Vader needed no reminder of the things he had lost.

There had been no will of Padmé's to be found, at least, that's what Palpatine alleged. Vader had the suspicion that the Emperor had disposed of the records in order to protect Vader. It would cause alarm in the Empire if Vader stepped forward to claim anything that had been set aside for Anakin Skywalker.

The contents of Padmé's things on Naboo were to be given to her family. Acting on behalf of the Estate, Padmé's family had decided to donate Padmé's apartment on Coruscant and the possessions within to fund the search and reward for her body. As for her Senatorial possessions, they would be distributed to the proper authorities and successors, and any mementos found would be given to any who made proper claim. Anakin knew for certain that there was a Holo in Padmé's office of herself and Palpatine that the Emperor would take and display in his office to reinforce the idea of his friendship with the so called "Martyr of the Empire". Vader knew Padmé would be rolling in her grave if she ever heard that term.

Not that she had a grave.

They still didn't even have a body.

Staring at the door of the office to the right of Vader, he had to fight back the urge to enter it. To sneak in and take some precious memento of his bride. Or open the door and find that it all had been a horrible mistake, a dream. A part of him whispered in blind faith that she wasn't really dead, that he would open the door and she would be sitting there at her desk, complaining that she didn't have time to steal an embrace with him and that she had work to do. That he would open the door, any door, and find her alive and waiting.

But she wasn't.

His wife was dead.

Killed by Obi-Wan's hand.

Or by his own.

Vader still wasn't completely sure which he believed.

But she was gone, and Vader had been left with nothing. Not even one last loving word to his wife. One last smile, one last kiss. No last goodbye.

All he had was the feeling of stilling the breath in her throat as she whispered his name, her last declaration of love having been met with accusations of falsehood and betrayal.

Vader turned from the office door.

Everything he had ever cared about was gone.

All he had left was his Master and his memories. Anakin's memories.

Vader knew that he couldn't trust Palpatine, not totally. After all, the man had just spent the last thirteen years lying to everyone, carefully manipulating a war to produce a seat of ultimate power with the Chosen One by his side to do his bidding. Vader had seen Palpatine go through many Apprentices. Maul and Dooku came to mind, but Vader was sure there had been more and there _would_ be more. All that made _him_ special was his status as the Chosen One, and now that Vader had balanced the Force to the Dark Side, what more could Palpatine want with the cripple?

But Palpatine had rescued him; Vader lived, even in this wretched state because Palpatine had found _some _use for him. He had to believe his Master knew what to do. After all, if he couldn't trust Palpatine, who else did Vader have?

Vader sighed, collecting himself, and entered the middle office.

For being the newly crowned Emperor of the Galaxy, it didn't seem like Palpatine cared much about security. There was a single Clone stationed to the right of the Emperor, and some guards down the hall. Then again, who exactly was going to attempt to break into the Palace and kill Palpatine? More importantly, who was even going to make it far enough to reach the Emperor? Plus Palpatine had proven himself quite the adversary with his saber skills and Force Lightning. He would be fine.

Palpatine was seated at his desk, furiously scrolling through a list of data being projected in front of him. If he had sensed Vader's arrival, he made no indication of it. The Clone stationed next to the Emperor looked at Vader and bowed his head. Regarding the Clone, Vader couldn't help but sense that the orange armored Clone was somehow familiar to him.

Finally, having enough of the awkwardness, the Clone loudly cleared his throat.

"Sir," the Clone bowed his head to the Emperor, "Lord Vader is here."

"Oh, yes, my Apprentice," Palpatine finally greeted Vader, swiping at the data, making it disappear. "I have some good news; I have finally decided what to do with the Clones."

"I am most glad to hear that, my Master," Vader replied earnestly. He had grown to see the Clones as dear friends and brother in arms during the war. "What have you decided?"

"They shall become a special organization I have dubbed Stormtroopers," Palpatine answered. "The details have yet to be all settled, but they shall work to enforce the laws of _my _new Empire."

Palpatine's last words had a special undercut to them and he sent Vader a look.

"_He must have heard my conversation with Obi-Wan on Mustafar," _Vader thought, feeling a little like a kicked puppy. It had been the heat of the moment and the Dark Side had overclouded his mind causing him to declare plans to overthrow the Emperor and rule the Galaxy.

"Yes, my young Apprentice, I know what you said to Kenobi. I applaud your ability to let the Dark Side take control on Mustafar, however I expect we shall never have an issue like this again," Palpatine chided Vader, sensing his Apprentice's thoughts. "And as a symbol of my trust in you, I would like to give you your own Legion of Stormtroopers to command personally. Your own army as it would be."

Vader was surprised; he had expected to be punished for his defiance, not rewarded. He knew it was meant to be an incentive for future "good" behaviour, but his punishment was nothing more than a harsh word? The Jedi Council had never been that easy on Anakin.

"_I should have joined Palpatine years ago," _Vader smiled to himself in his suit. By the smile on the Emperor's face, Vader could tell that his Master approved of his thoughts.

"As for selection of your Clones, I suppose the 501 Battalion should just be turned over to you. After all, you have commanded them for three years, and they were the ones who attacked the Jedi Temple with you," Palpatine smiled. "How does that sound?"

"Thank you, my Master," Vader bowed his head. He would get to protect the Galaxy with the same Clones he had grown close to in the trenches? Could this get any better? "This gift is beyond generous. I will gladly accept it."

"Good," Palpatine leaned back in his chair. "A few of them have been sent out on various assignments, but I will gather the loyal Clones of the 501 Legion and have them report to you. I am also assigning you a head Commander, your right hand man essentially. This Clone here with us in the room has proven most loyal to the Empire. I believe you've already been acquainted with Commander Cody."

_Cody?_

Vader looked at the Clone Commander in front of him. Cody had been Obi-Wan's head Clone for the past three years. Yes, Cody was loyal, efficient, a great warrior, dedicated and followed orders perfectly, but he was _Obi-Wan's _Clone Commander. _Obi-Wan_ had been the one to grow close with Cody, not Anakin and certainly _not _Vader.

Where was _his _Clone Commander?

"Your Majesty," Vader had to stop himself from stuttering, "I much appreciate it. Cody is one of the finest clones I have met, but I had another in mind. After all, it is the leader for the 501 Battalion we are discussing, and Cody has done his service leading the 212. I feel that my head Commander should already be member of the 501. Perhaps Commander Rex?"

A look passed over Palpatine's face and his voice held a simple, yet meaningful tone as he answered his Apprentice's request.

"We have been having… _Morale _issues with Commander Rex," Palpatine replied.

"_Morale issues?" _Vader frowned. _"What does that mean?"_

"Not to worry, my Apprentice, we'll sort the Clone out and then Commander Rex will return to his brothers in the 501," the Emperor smiled at Vader. "In the meantime I suggest you trust Commander Cody to do his job and serve you well. After all, you two do know each other already."

Vader looked sharply at Cody, "You know who I am?"

Cody bowed his head, "Yes General Skywalker. Not to worry, your secret is safe with me."

"You need someone you can trust, Lord Vader, as well as a man with similar goals," Palpatine said to his hesitant Apprentice. "It was Cody to whom I gave the first order to implement Order 66, and although his initially _failed _in his task, Commander Cody had no hesitation in killing Master Kenobi. He will help you hunt down the traitorous Jedi, the murderer of your wife. So if you would just humour a poor, recently deformed man who only wants to bring peace to the Galaxy through the Dark Side. I think you can understand what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a vengeful Jedi's destructive actions."

"_Come, My Apprentice," _Palpatine eagerly thought as he watched Vader work through the choice set before him. _"Take the bait."_

"Alright," Vader finally said. "I accept Commander Cody as my right hand."

"Good," Palpatine smiled, something malevolent flicking across his face briefly.

Commander Cody had been let on a lot more than the Emperor implied. The loyal Clone had even been informed of that which had been kept secret from Vader.

He had been told of Kenobi's true actions on Mustafar, rescuing Senator Amidala. Cody knew that Yoda survived, as did Kenobi. He knew how the 501 Clone, and only remaining member of the notorious Domino Squad, Fives, had failed to pull the trigger on Jedi Master Aayla Secura. He knew what Fives' punishment was for not executing Order 66.

He knew of Rex's defiance, of the stand Anakin Skywalker's beloved Commander had taken against the Empire. Cody knew the punishment Rex had received, one that would never return him back to his former General and the 501.

Most importantly he knew that Padmé and the child of Skywalker had both survived.

Palpatine alone knew of Cody's secret orders, ones even more forbidden than Order 66.

Cody had _not _been assigned as a gift to Vader. Cody had been selected because Palpatine knew the trust his Apprentice would have in the Clone. Vader would believe anything the Clone reported about his experiences with Kenobi. It was Cody's job to plant the seeds of doubt in Vader's mind. Doubt of Padmé's faithfulness to Anakin. Cody would whisper falsehoods of illicit meetings between Padmé and Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars, stories the Clone would claim he had been compelled, even threatened by his former General, to _never _to tell Anakin.

Cody would become the person Vader trusted above all.

And when the time came, and Padmé Amidala revealed her survival, Vader's trust would be so far displaced from his wife to his Clone that the Sith's rage would turn on the former Senator. If Palpatine was lucky, Vader would kill Amidala himself, and that would leave Cody to follow his orders and snatch away the child of the Chosen One.

That was Cody's ultimate goal; it didn't matter if he had to commit torture or even murder, he was to get the child of the Chosen One, and eliminate anyone standing in the way.

Even if it was Vader himself.

Palpatine continued smiling as he looked between the Clone and Vader.

"Isn't it wonderful to know that there are still some people we can trust?" Palpatine said.

It would probably be improper to cackle in glee.

"Now, Lord Vader, I have an assignment for you," Palpatine continued on. "About an hour ago I sensed a disturbance in the Force. It has taken me long to pinpoint the source, but I have finally determined that it took place somewhere in the capital of the planet, Malasta."

Vader looked at his Master in surprise as the Emperor pulled up the holographic image of a planet in front of them.

"You can pinpoint a disturbance in the Force?" Vader asked in amazement.

"Just one of the many powers I will teach you," Palpatine swiped aside the image and pulled up the list he had been looking at earlier. "I have had the Clones check all ships that arrived around the time I felt the disturbance and it does not seem that it was caused by anyone arriving by ship. That could only mean one thing: the arrival was organic."

Vader frowned, taking several minutes to figure out Palpatine's implication.

"A child?" Vader stared in shock at his Master. "My first act as the Emperor's right hand is to find some Force Sensitive newborn?"

"No, your first act was to eliminate the Separatists, which you accomplished wonderfully," Palpatine pointed out. "Besides, what do you find so wrong with this task?"

"Do not treat me with such inferiority," anger stirred in Vader's blood as he seethed at the Emperor. "I know of the Rule of Two. One Master. One Apprentice. Nothing more. So what need have you of a Force Sensitive child? Have I already served all my purposes? Has the Force been balanced? Is the Chosen One, the man with the highest recorded midichlorian count, of no use as a cripple? Am I to deliver you my own successor?"

"Yes, give into your rage, My Apprentice," Palpatine tilted his head back, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. It was as the Dark Side radiating off Vader was some euphoric vaporous drug that the Emperor was consuming. "Now listen to what I have to say. I respect you, Lord Vader, and I trust you. I gave to you all that the Jedi withheld. Loyalty, honesty, and the freedom to give into your emotions. Even as half machine, you are still infinity more powerful than any other. Why would I put so many resources into saving you, if I was going to cast you aside so soon?"

"Then _why _do you need me to find this disturbance?" Vader snapped.

The Sith Apprentice's rage was so volatile that Cody couldn't help but take a step back. Even Palpatine leaned slightly away from Vader.

"Lord Vader, when do _you _usually sense a disturbance in the Force?" Palpatine spoke to his angry Apprentice in the same patient, composed form he had used to trick the Senate for many years.

Vader scoffed, rolling his eyes at the question, "Even Younglings know that you sense a disturbance when you come into the vicinity of the cause."

"Correct, and with more experience you can sense disturbances from greater distances," Palpatine nodded, reminding Vader way too much of Obi-Wan when he was off on one of his _this is how a Jedi is __**supposed **__to act _lectures. "Typically a powerful Force Sensitive can sense it when they come into contact with the same planet as the cause. But have you ever heard of sensing a disturbance on a planet separate from the one he who senses it is on?"

"Only by strong emotional bonds and powerful disturbances," Vader answered.

"_What is his point?" _Vader seethed inwardly.

"Sensing occurrences on other planets is an ability I have worked hard to attain. It was how I was able to know that your wife and child had been killed by Kenobi," Palpatine smiled. "Vader, do you know what the _last _interplanetary disturbance I felt was?"

"What?" Vader grumbled, happy that Palpatine couldn't see him rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"When Maul came to Mandalore."

Vader was silent; he finally understood.

"Maul was powerful," Palpatine explained. "If this child has caused this strong of a disturbance, then it could very powerful, and a potential threat, especially if the Jedi get to it first."

"What do you need me to do?" Vader asked without any hesitation. He hadn't just sacrificed everything in his life so that the Jedi could undo all of his work.

"I have had the hospital on Malasta's capital assemble a list of all children born within the hour after I sensed the disturbance," Palpatine explained. "I have given Commander Cody a copy of this list. The two of you shall go to Malasta and test the midichlorian count of the children listed. Find the one with the highest count, and bring the child to me."

"You're asking me to steal a newborn child?" Vader frowned. "I doubt the parents will allow me to do so easily."

"If they get in the way, kill them," Palpatine shrugged. "Sacrifices must be made for the security of the Empire. We must not allow such an important tool to fall into the wrong hands."

Vader was oddly silent.

Palpatine sighed, "Come Lord Vader, tell me what troubles you."

Vader said nothing; his stomach was turning at the thought of what Palpatine was asking. To take a newborn from its parents? To kill the parents and steal away the child? All because of a midichlorian count?

The image of the blonde haired blue eyed girl that had entered has mind with Padmé's ghostly words, would not leave his head. Vader had come so close to having that child. That little girl with Padmé's looks and his spirit. He had been convinced that Padmé was carrying a daughter. Oh how he had looked forward to that day, the one where their little girl came into the world. He had vowed that he would be by Padmé's side as their daughter, their Leia, was born.

And now they were both gone, and the pain was unbearable. He would light himself in the fires of Mustafar again, relive that horrible pain, if it meant he could have his wife and daughter. He would do anything to mend the hole in his heart. And Palpatine was asking him to do this to someone else.

Yes, Darth Vader, the man who had slaughtered Younglings, and strangled his pregnant wife, didn't know if he could bring himself to break another parent's heart.

No, not another parent; he wasn't a parent. He never would be.

"What would you do with the child, Master?" Vader finally spoke. "Once you had it, what would happen next?"

Palpatine smiled, "Why give it to you, of course."

Vader blinked, "What?"

"The child's future would be up to you, My Apprentice," Palpatine said. He knew this would sell Vader on the assignment. "You could train it as a warrior, as a backup plan, in case something happened to one of us. You could even take it as your own."

"My own?" Vader choked out, overcome at the idea. "You mean that I could… I could be-"

"It's father," Palpatine finished. The Sith Lord sighed heavily, pretending to be sympathetic once more. "I have failed you, Lord Vader. I promised that I would save your wife, but with Kenobi's theft of her body, I fear our window of opportunity has passed, and in the process we have lost your child too. I cannot give back what was lost, but perhaps I can give you something to replace what you lost."

"_No child could ever replace the baby I lost with Padmé," _Vader thought bitterly.

But still… The offer _was_ extremely tempting.

He couldn't push the blonde haired little girl from his mind.

Could he still have that?

"Alright," Vader decided. "I will go to Malasta and find the child."

"Good," Palpatine smiled. "I will have a shuttle prepared for-"

Suddenly a small blue Holo of Gregar Typho illuminated on the desk, "Your Majesty."

Palpatine sighed, "What is it, Captain Typho?"

"Your Majesty, Senator Organa wishes to speak with you," Typho reported. "He says it's important."

"So have the rest of the Senators who have tried to contact me in the past twenty-four hours," Palpatine rolled his eyes at the figure. "But as I've told them all, I will take their questions and concerns as soon as I've finished with all the important immediate business I must deal with. Now, thank you, but tell him-"

"He's found Padmé."

The heavy breathing of Vader's respirator stopped. The room was completely silent. Even Palpatine looked shocked at the news.

"_Organa found her?" _Palpatine frowned. Then, the realisation dawned on him, although his face did not betray it, _"Of course, the Clones reported that Organa came to the Temple during the attack. Plus he and Amidala have been close throughout the years. They must be working with the Jedi. Oh, this should be good."_

Palpatine had played a tricky hand by announcing that Padmé had died by strangulation before giving birth, even though he had no proof but his words and an altered security feed from Mustafar, edited just enough to show that she had been strangled, but not by whom. Knowing that both Amidala and her child were in fact alive, it would be interesting to see how Organa matched Palpatine's claims.

"_And any claims he can't match, I will do so myself," _Palpatine took a sly look at his Apprentice, who was still frozen in shock. _"I can't have him looking for her or the child. He has to believe they're dead."_

Palpatine had to admit, this game of wills in getting rid of Padmé, was actually quite fun. He only wished he could have seen Amidala's face when she found out he had taken her image, which she had worked so hard for, and twisted it against everything she ever stood for. Christening her The Martyr of the Empire had been one of the most brilliant things he had done in years.

"Send his message through," Palpatine ordered.

Typho bowed and then his small blue image was replaced by that of Bail Organa's, who looked very mournful and dejected, albeit still Senatorial. He looked exactly like a public, professional figure who had lost a dear colleague, should. Grief-stricken, yet composed. It was only due to Palpatine's own extensive knowledge of how to put on a convincing act that he could see the signs of falsehood in Organa.

"Senator Organa," Palpatine addressed Bail, "I hear you claim to have found Senator Skywalker."

The Emperor calling Padmé, Skywalker seemed to catch Bail off guard momentarily, but he composed himself quickly and bowed respectfully to Palpatine.

"_Yes, Your Majesty,"_ Bail's Hologram replied, a look of sorrow etched across his face. _"Being close with the Senator, I heard of her sudden disappearance last week. Worried for her, while Captain Typho searched Naboo for her, I decided to conduct a search of some of the medical facilities in the Outer Rim to see if something had happened to her. Unfortunately, I did find her, but it was too late."_

"Curious, Senator," Palpatine nodded. He had to play this carefully, or else Organa could ruin everything. At the same time, if he played his cards right, he might be able to find a clue to the location of Padmé, her child, or even the Jedi. "Where exactly did you find her?"

"_The Polis Massa Medical Center,"_ Bail answered. _"After hearing your address, which said that Lord Vader had been injured on Mustafar, and that Skywalker had been working with him, I wondered if Mustafar could have been the location of the confrontation between Skywalker, Amidala and Kenobi. After all it is a place where Master Skywalker's body could be completely destroyed."_

Vader shifted uncomfortably, looking awkwardly to his Master. Organa was dangerously close to putting together all of the pieces of the Sith's deceit.

"Well of course, you know that I cannot give you any confirmation or denial as it is a classified matter," the Emperor held his composure, he too fearing how much Organa knew. Bail Organa would be a dangerous enemy to have. "So your hypothesis led you to Polis Massa?"

"_Yes, Your Majesty,"_ Bail nodded. _"When I reached the Base, my fears were confirmed. Senator Ami… I mean, Skywalker, was gone. She had been abandoned at the center by a mysterious figure, who I assume to be Kenobi. She was suffering from, what the droids later discovered, was the effects of strangulation. However, the droids couldn't figure it out in time, as there were no external marks upon her neck. It was as if some _invisible_ force had choked her."_

Vader couldn't ignore the pointed look Organa was giving him. With one simple gaze, two things were confirmed for the Sith Apprentice: _Vader _had killed his wife, and Organa knew.

No! It was all Kenobi's fault. It had to be… Somehow.

He _couldn't _have killed her.

"What- What about the child?" Vader was happy his voice box regulated what would have been the sound of his voice breaking, overcome with grief. "What happened to it?"

"_There had been an attempt to induce labour and save it,"_ Bail sighed, he could feel Vader's heartbreak, and felt sympathy. He had come to know the man Anakin Skywalker had been, and maybe even counted the Jedi as his friend. A part of him was pained at lying about something so terrible to the young man. _"But it was too late. Padmé died before she could give birth, and the medical droids weren't able to save the baby. She wasn't due for another month, the child simply wasn't ready to be born, and when Padmé's body shut down, the child died with her."_

"No!" Vader snapped, his rage and grief fighting to consume him. "There _had _to be _something _they could have done. She couldn't have died. She was too strong to die. Not like this."

"_But she did,"_ Bail lowered his head. _"She just gave up. The Senator was almost in some sort of delirium. She lost control of anything, any awareness, any courage, anything. Her body just shut down. The shock of the betrayal and subsequent attack, took a physical toll on her. When her husband died, something in her did too, and she simply couldn't hold on anymore. She couldn't live without him."_

Vader was shaking. Tears fell swiftly down his face, from behind the mask. The salt of them burned the sensitive skin, as he tried not to cry out, whether from pain, or grief, or something else.

_He _had done this. _He _had killed the only thing that had ever truly mattered to him. All that he had sacrificed had been for nothing.

"I want to see her," Vader demanded, his voice quaking. "Show me her body."

"Yes," Palpatine agreed, he had been completely unaffected by the Senator's sob story. "Of course your account is very tragic, but without any proof, I fear I am not willing to believe you quite yet."

"_I do have her body aboard my ship, but I feel it would be disrespectful to put her on the floor of a Holo Communications room, just so you could see her corpse. Plus without you being here to inspect it, I fear you might not be entirely convinced that this is not a hoax,"_ Bail shook his head. This was the part where things got complicated; he'd have to play this carefully. _"But, I can send you over a copy of her death certificate. I had the medical droids write it up, as well as ordered an extensive autopsy. I can send you both records."_

"Impressive artifacts," Palpatine nodded. "Albeit, not something hard to forge. I fear before I can accept your word, and make the announcement that Padmé has been found, I'm going to need some physical proof. After all, there _is _a reward being offered."

Bail hesitated a moment, and then pulled something out of his pocket.

"_I have this."_

Projected into the room was the small blue image of a crudely carved japor snippet.

There was no doubt Bail had Padmé.

"So you have found the Senator," Palpatine took a side glance at Vader. "Alright, I will put you in contact with Senator Skywalker's family. We will hold a State Funeral in three days' time. As for your reward, you will be given the Senator's apartment and its contents to do with as you please. If you wish, I can assemble a team help you go through the apartment and see what there is of value."

"_Actually,"_ Bail interrupted. _"I was thinking that the Senator's apartment could be preserved as it is, as a memorial for a little while. She was a dear colleague of mine, and keeping her apartment would be a good sign to the people. After all, she is the Martyr of the Empire."_

"Yes, she is," Palpatine smiled; it gave him some pleasure that the normally rebellious Senator was encouraging the use of Amidala's memory as a symbol of the Empire. "Alright, if you do not want her possessions, what can I offer you?"

Bail hesitated, _"Her droids were left with her at the Medical Center. Knight Skywalker's Astro droid, R2-D2 used to belong to her, and he gave her the protocol droid C-3P0. I wish that their minds be wiped and to be given to me."_

Palpatine looked to Vader; he could sense the Apprentice's objections.

"Alright," Palpatine agreed, supervising Vader. "They will be your reward, as long as their minds are wiped. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to tend to."

"_Yes, Your Majesty,"_ Bail's figured bowed and then flickered away.

* * *

"He bought it," Bail grinned, turning to face Padmé and Obi-Wan. They were each holding one of the twins as they stood at the door, just out of sight of the projector.

"I was so worried he wouldn't," Padmé sighed in relief, looking down at Leia in her arms. She was determined to spend as much time as possible with her daughter before the horrible separation occurred. After all, she had a lifetime to hold and play with Luke, but only days with her precious Leia.

"So what are you going to do with Padmé's apartment?" Obi-Wan asked, he was getting good at holding Luke.

"Exactly what I said I would, keeping it as it is. I'll put a passcode on the door, and leave it until the time comes for Padmé to come out of hiding." Bail crouched down to look at the little boy in the Jedi's arms, "And you, Luke, your name would make the perfect passcode."

* * *

"Say what's on your mind, Lord Vader," Palpatine sighed. He knew exactly what his Apprentice was going to say, but it was better to just let the boy get it out of his system.

"_I _should have been given the droids!" Vader protested. "They're _my _droids!"

"If I gave the droids to you, people would start figuring out that you had been Anakin Skywalker, and then they would know that we lied to them. It's better we protect the public by keeping some things from them," Palpatine explained. "If they knew we lied, we'd lose their trust."

"So know we're hiding things," Vader glared at his Master. "We've become exactly like the Jedi."

"The Jedi hid things for self-pursuit, we are not telling the public everything, so that we may protect them," Palpatine snapped. "Now I suppose you wish to stay on Naboo for Senator Amidala's funeral."

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied.

"Then I highly suggest you obey my decisions than object them," Palpatine warned.

Understanding the threat, Vader hung his head, "Yes, my Master."

"Good," Palpatine sat back in his chair. "The funeral will be in three days, you will leave for Malasta after that. Remember what's important right now, we must find that disturbance in the Force."

* * *

"How's the hand?"

Mace looked up from the mechanical appendage he had been intently studying. Selena was standing the doorway.

"Feels like a real hand," Mace replied holding up the false limb.

"It looks very realistic," Selena smiled crossing causally to the Jedi Master. "I've only ever seen Anakin Skywalker's false limb, and only on the HoloNet. His wasn't as convincing as that."

"Skywalker designed his with intentions of enhanced strength, not cosmetic appearance," Mace rested his new hand on his lap. He had chosen the most realistic looking options presented to him. Although technology could not yet replicate the appearance of a limb perfectly, Mace's new arm was convincing. Instead of the robotic, skeletal choice Skywalker had chosen for his limb, Mace had opted to have synthetic skin, colour to match his dark skin tone, covering the hand. "He designed it to have the crushing strength of a droid, some of the Council worried that the enhanced strength messed with Skywalker's understanding of his abilities and powers. That's why I chose to have mine have the capabilities of a normal hand."

"Well it looks nice," Selena looked away. It didn't take a Jedi to notice that there was something on her mind.

"Might I inquire about the communication you received, Senator Teeb?" Mace asked, urging her to tell him what was going on.

"Please, Master Windu, call me Selena," Selena insisted. "I received a communication from Emperor Palpatine. They've found Senator Amidala's body."

This shocked Mace a little, "I'm sorry to hear that. The Senator was a good acquaintance of mine. She will be missed. Were you friends?"

"Oh, no," Selena shook her head. "I haven't been around very long, actually. Malasta only just qualified for a Senatorial seat, last election. I only met Senator Amidala once, when she approached myself, and the Senators from a few other Outer Rim planets about pushing for more representatives of Outer Rim planets. I think she was trying to get a seat for Tatooine so they could try and control the Hutt family's dealings, and the prevalence of slavery in Outer Rim planets. She found me when she heard of our strict laws and enforcement against slavery. It's the one thing we Malastinians can claim pride of. We are one hundred percent against slavery. We spoke shortly, but I couldn't give her the help she needed. Other than that, I never really knew her."

"Then what was so troubling about your communication with Palpatine?" Mace asked.

Selena sighed, "Darth Vader is coming to Malasta."

"What?"

"In five days, he and a Clone will be here to test the midichlorian levels of a group of children."

"Why?" Mace frowned, Skywalker was coming here?

Selena bit her lip, "Because they had the misfortune of being born in the hour before _you _stepped foot in this hospital."

"I caused a disturbance in the Force," Mace leaned back against the wall. Of course, he hadn't been covering his signature when he first arrived on Malasta.

"I am to keep the children and their families at the hospital until Vader's arrival. He will determine who has the highest midichlorian level, and then he is to take the child. He has permission to use whatever force necessary if the parents try to stop him," Selena's voice was filled with defeat. She was getting way too far in over her head. "Only he's not going to find a child with that high a level, and he'll know I've hidden a Jedi."

"Not necessarily," Mace frowned. "I alone couldn't cause enough of a disturbance that Palpatine could sense my arrival on Malasta. There must have been a Force Sensitive child born around the same as my arrival. Only the strength of my signature combined with that of another Force Sensitive could cause that disturbance."

"What are we going to do? I can't disobey the Emperor, but I also can't let him take a newborn from its parents, or hand over a Jedi."

Mace was silent for a few minutes, working through the possibilities in his head. Skywalker had interfered with the execution of a Sith, joined the Dark Side, and even murdered his fellow peacekeepers. The Council should have stuck to its decision all those years ago, and not have accepted Skywalker to be trained. He had been far too old, and too attached. It had been a disaster waiting to happen.

And now Skywalker was stooping to snatching infants from their cribs? At least the Jedi had had the decency of giving the parents of Force Sensitive children to have a few years with their young ones. Not mere days after their births, and the Jedi certainly would never _kill _a parent for trying to stop them from taking their child.

No, the Jedi Order was gone, but Mace Windu was still a Jedi Master. He had made a vow to protect the Galaxy, to maintain the peace, and stop the Sith at all costs. But he wasn't just a Jedi Master, he was second in command of the Order, and if Yoda had not survived, then that meant that Windu was the Grandmaster.

Mace knew of Master Yoda's plans of succession. He had been greatly disturbed to hear that the Grandmaster had planned to hand over the Order, not to the faithful second in command, but to the reckless boy they called the Chosen One. At first, Mace was resentful. Had everything he had worked for been for nothing? He treated the boy with harsh contempt, rationalising that the boy would face pressure and adversity as the Grandmaster. Eventually Mace saw the path he was going down, how he had let jealousy take over, and Mace had made the decision to trust Yoda. Over the past year Mace had made an effort to give Skywalker more freedom, more trust, and demonstrate to Skywalker that Windu _did _accept him as a Jedi.

And the result? Skywalker had thrown it all in his face, striking at his fellow Jedi and leaving Mace to die.

Skywalker had turned to the Dark, he had become a Sith, and as a Jedi, Mace knew how he had to deal with a Sith.

"Do you have someplace to hide me?" Mace asked Selena.

"There's some secret rooms and passages in the Palace," Selena nodded. "Why?"

"Because in five days I'm going to kill Darth Vader."

* * *

Readers of the original series probably know exactly what this whole thing with Vader is leading up to. Or should I say, to whom? Like I said, I'm doing the rewrite so that I can properly build up these backstory plot twists, rather than just randomly throwing them in and this was one I really want to develop because I love this character so much.

And if any of you are sitting there going, okay the story's nice, but when are we going to get to the events of A New Hope? Well, I can finally answer that question. I have finished plotting out my rough plans for the chapters up until the year 0 BBY. Now, it's only a rough estimate, originally the first five chapters that have been published were supposed to only be three, so there is a possibility that there may be more than my estimate. Now, because I don't want to scare anyone off, I'm not going to post the estimate here. You're free to inquire privately, but let's just say, it's a span of nineteen years covering about six groups of people. It's not a single digit number.


	7. Saying Goodbye

Okay, you guys convinced me, I have made a tumblr for Love Lives On. You can find the link in my profile, or type in lovelivesonthestory and tumblr .com

And get ready to put some sad music on, because we've finally reached the chapter where Padmé has to say goodbye to Leia, Bail, and the Droids.

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter Seven

Saying Goodbye

* * *

Three days went by fast, too fast. Bail was frequently communicating with Padmé's family, helping to arrange the funeral and subsequent burial. He had refused to show them her body because he claimed that the first time they see Padmé's lifeless form was in person and not through a Hologram.

It also was to buy them some time as Yoda was only able to obtain a single vial of the vital suppressor. They had one shot to pull this off, and Force help them if something went wrong.

* * *

"I still think it's too dangerous," Lux objected as Ahsoka finished throwing the last few items in their bag.

"Lux, Padmé was someone important to me," Ahsoka replied. "I have to go say goodbye. Besides, there's going to be so many people there that the Clones won't be able to pick me out from the crowd. There might even be other Jedi there, or someone to help us."

"I understand wanting to say goodbye," Lux sighed. "I want to say goodbye too. It was because of her that I met you, but I don't think she'd want you to risk your discovery just so you could attend her funeral."

"No, but Anakin would." Ahsoka threw the bag over her shoulder, "That's why I have to go. For Anakin's sake."

"Ahsoka-"

"You were the one who wanted answers. If you really want to help me find out what happened with Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan, you'd come with me to the funeral."

"How can a funeral help provide those answers?"

"I don't know, but the Force is telling me to go, so I'm going. Stay if you want," Ahsoka pushed past him.

Lux sighed, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Lux was about halfway down the stairs when suddenly Ahsoka grabbed his sleeve.

"Look," Ahsoka whispered, gesturing over to the check-in desk. There were about six Clones crowded around it, talking to Gromm, the innkeeper. Ahsoka gently tugged on Lux's arm and tip toed down the rest of the stairs, "I want to hear what's going on."

"Ahsoka-" Lux groaned as they reached the bottom of the stairs but any objection he might have had was cut off as Ahsoka yanked him behind a pillar.

Silent as a cat, Ahsoka led Lux through the shadows, closer and closer to the check-in desk until they were within hearing range.

"Wat migh I 'elp yah boys wif?" Gromm, the six armed innkeeper asked the group.

"Have you seen this man?" the Head Clone pulled out a HoloDisk and activated it, projecting the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Gromm studied the Holo for a minute. He was looking directly at where Lux and Ahsoka was hiding. If he had noticed them, he didn't make any indication as he sat back in his chair, one of his hands scratching at his chin.

"Nope," Gromm declared. "Never seen 'im."

"What about this girl?" the Clone clicked a button on the HoloDisk and the image of Obi-Wan was replaced by that of Ahsoka.

Gromm's eyes flicked ever so slightly, looking Ahsoka dead in the eye.

"_Oh no," _Ahsoka thought as she met the gaze of the innkeeper. She couldn't believe it, after all these months of hiding and escaping, she was going to be turned in by some hygiene impaired innkeeper with no fashion sense who was willing to do anything for a credit.

Lux's arm went protectively to the small blaster on his belt. It was a nice sentiment, although Ahsoka was far more skilled in saber battle than he was with a blaster. Plus, Lux's main choice of weapon was setting off a thermal detonator, but he'd rather _not _blow up the bar and draw more attention to the scene. Ahsoka reached down and gripped her lightsabers, ready to cut through anyone preventing their escape.

"On the count of three," Ahsoka whispered to Lux. "Ready? One… Two…"

"Never seen 'er," Gromm finally replied.

"_What?" _Ahsoka's eyes shot wide.

Gromm just smiled at the battle-ready pair, and with a single, minuscule flick of his head towards the exit, he told them one thing.

_Run._

Ahsoka nodded to the innkeeper, and as Lux took her by the hand and led them to the door, she couldn't stop smiling at the small kindness of the stranger.

"What planet is this Lux?" Ahsoka asked quietly once they made it onto the street and into the crowd.

"Uh, it's a moon. Ressnar IV," Lux replied. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Ahsoka answered. "Just curious."

Gromm Thont on Ressnar IV.

She'd remember that.

* * *

They decided that Padmé would take the vital suppressor at three o'clock in the morning. It would be the best time for Obi-Wan to sneak her out of the tomb without them being noticed. The day was going to be very long for Obi-Wan and Bail. The small group had decided to run through the plans one more time at midnight and they would be so busy with the preparations that the Jedi and the Senator were only going to be able to sleep for a few hours that night.

"So when Padmé wakes the two of you are going to have to hide outside of the city," Bail went over the plan once more. "The two of you and Luke will be taking a transport to Tatooine that departs at around seven in the morning. With the heavy presence of the Empire and the amount of ships arriving to Naboo so people can attend the funeral, it may take you a while to get through the customs officers. I'd say to give yourselves an hour, so the two of you will have about three hours to get out of the tomb, disguise yourselves and get back into the city."

"Have you decided where to leave the supplies to disguise ourselves?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"My people will leave a box with clothes, hair dye and other things to help change your appearance in the forest area near lake by the entrance of the Gungan City," Bail replied. "Leave the box and all traces of your previous attire. That means hair, clothing, whatever. Some of my people will be by the collect the box later."

"Alright, what about Luke? What's going to happen to him during the funeral?" Padmé asked knowing that she would not be meeting back with Bail after the funeral.

"Take the boy, I will," Yoda offered. "Hide on Naboo during the funeral, I will. Make sure everything goes to plan, before leave to Dagobah I do. With the supplies, I shall wait. Getting onto the planet, I have my ways."

"Leave Luke with you?" Padmé frowned. "Forgive me Master Yoda, but do you even know how to take care of an infant?"

"Heh!" Yoda laughed. "Take care of children, for five hundred years I have. What know _you _of caring for children?"

Padmé smiled, "Alright, so Yoda will meet us with Luke by the lake. What about Obi-Wan? How are we going to hide him?"

"I've managed to get a hold of the uniform of a Naboo Palace Guard," Bail replied. "Obi-Wan will act as a pallbearer, as well as a guard during the private viewing and entombment. He will never leave your side."

"That's good, but I meant more of his disguise," Padmé grinned teasingly. "Everyone knows the beard of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"For the last time, I am _not _shaving!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Honestly, Obi-Wan?" Padmé scoffed. "I'm faking my death and you can't be bothered to shave off a little hair?"

"Do you even know how long it took to grow this?" Obi-Wan protested.

"A trait unbecoming of a Jedi, vanity is. To hide yourself, shave you must," Yoda agreed.

"But Master Yoda-"

"Make that an official order, need I? Hmm?" Yoda teased.

Obi-Wan sighed, heavy in defeat, "Fine, I'll shave. But I'm growing it back the moment we get to Tatooine."

"Deal," Padmé nodded. Then she looked around, a sense of finality setting in, "Well, I guess that's it."

"I guess it is," Obi-Wan nodded.

"The only thing left is getting changed and handing over Leia," Padmé said without any hesitation or objection. She knew it was time.

"I will be around to collect her shortly," Bail told the Senator, allowing her her last few moments alone with Leia. "The dress your family picked should be in your room, as well as the vials. You should take the pregnancy one right away because it lasts for twenty-seven hours, rather than twenty-four."

Padmé nodded, and then slowly stood and exited the conference room. She expected for the men to follow her, but as she exited, she heard Yoda speak.

"More to say to you both, I have," the Master said.

Padmé just smiled, she wanted this time for just her and her babies.

* * *

As soon as she got into her room and sent away the guards that had been tending to the infants, Padmé took the drug that Captain Antilles had managed to buy on the Alderaanian black market. The effects were instantaneous; she looked, and more importantly, felt, like she was eight months pregnant once more.

"_This is so strange," _Padmé thought, glancing at her children as she grabbed the dress lying out on her bed.

Because there wasn't any time to get a dress to Bail's ship before the funeral without threatening to expose Padme, he had shown the Naberries the various dresses that were kept on board for his wife, Breha. They had picked one beautiful blue flowing dress for Padmé to be dressed and buried in. Changing into it, it looked exactly like something she would have picked out for herself. She looked as if she was draped in following streams of water, cascading perfectly over her simulated baby bump.

"It looks nice."

Padmé smiled, looking over at the door where Obi-Wan stood clean shaven and wearing the uniform of a Naboo Palace Guard.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Padmé teased the beardless Obi-Wan. He seemed to for sure miss it already as he could not stop rubbing the newly bare skin.

"Very funny," Obi-Wan rolled her eyes, entering the room. "I came to see if you wanted me to take Luke. I thought you might want some alone time with Leia."

"Oh, thank you, yes," Padmé nodded, turning to the makeshift bassinette.

"Well Leia," Obi-Wan came to a stop next to the shipping crate where the twins lay. "Take a good look at your brother; it's going to be a while before you see him again."

Almost as if the little girl could understand the Jedi, Leia gave Obi-Wan a little look of confusion and then cooed something, looking back at her brother.

Obi-Wan crouched over the crate and gently rubbed Leia's cheek, "You know Leia, you're very lucky. A brother is the best gift anyone could get. My brother was the best friend anyone could have, and now all I have left of him is you and your brother. I miss him very much, and I know you'll miss yours. Just promise me that you won't forget him."

Leia cooed to the Jedi, and reached for him. Obi-Wan smiled as Leia's tiny hand wrapped around his finger, and he looked up to Padmé.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Padmé asked, her strong disposition falling. She reached down and gently stroked her little daughter's hair. "Why am I doing this?"

Obi-Wan withdrew the hand Leia had a hold of and grabbed Padmé's.

"Because you have to," Obi-Wan simply answered.

Padmé tearfully smiled, "I know. And now it's time to say goodbye."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then slowly picked up Luke. The little boy made a little noise as he was taken from his sister, as if he could sense that he wouldn't see her again for a very long time, but as if he could sense why, he didn't put up a fight. After a minute, Luke was carried out the door by Obi-Wan, leaving Padmé and Leia completely alone.

"Leia," Padmé whispered.

The little baby gurgled happily and reached for her mother. Padmé was only too happy to take her daughter into her arms. The Senator carefully sat down on the bed and watched her little girl.

"Leia. Oh my Leia," Padmé sighed through her smile. Her daughter was so beautiful. "I can't believe we've come this far. My time with you has gone by so fast. I wish we could have been together longer. You know your father was convinced that you were going to be a girl. He always told me that the doctor was going to yell _it's a girl _and he was going to laugh and tell me _I told you so_. You see, I thought you were going to be a boy, but I wasn't wrong. We just didn't know that there were two of you."

Padmé watched her daughter, gently squirming in her arms but drinking in the sound of her mother's soft voice. The little girl liked the nice women with the gentle voice. Feelings of this woman imprinted into the girl's mind with the words beautiful, kind, and sad.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," Padmé's tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes. "I love you so much; I just want whisk you away and watch you grow up. But I can't be selfish, I love you so much that I need to protect you in any way I can, even if it means that I give you up. But it would be in so much better of a life than I could ever provide you with now. You'll be a Princess, showered with love and affection on a beautiful Central planet. The only thing I could give you would be love and affection as a farm girl on an Outer Rim planet where slavery is still practised. I have to tell you, your brother really is getting the short end of the stick in this one."

The tears finally fell.

"Just don't forget me, don't forget that I love you, and that's why I'm giving you up. To give you a chance, and a better life. You see I made a choice, a choice to live a life of suffering so you could have one of happiness. And this isn't goodbye forever, we will see each other again, I know it, I saw it. That was the agreement, everything that I saw in that world of darkness would come to pass if I lived… Even the part where one day, you and Luke will turn your backs on me. But I'll suffer that cold rejection gladly for a chance for you to be happy. I love you Leia. Never forget that."

She had no more words to say, Padmé just held her daughter close and wept.

She didn't know how long she had been crying when she suddenly felt a hand rubbing her back. Looking up tearfully, she was meet with the sight of Bail Organa sitting next to her, giving her a week smile.

"It's time, isn't it?" Padmé struggled to say, the thought of finally handing over her daughter, being completely unbearable.

"It's not forever Padmé," Bail reminded her. "We'll see each other again."

"I know," Padmé gently nodded. "I guess this is it. Goodbye, Leia, my beautiful little girl."

With slow, shaking hands, Padmé careful handed her daughter into Bail's arms, releasing her newborn with a sense of finality.

And then the tears came again.

"Hey," Bail said, suddenly finding his hands full, leaving him unable to give his friend a comforting pat. "It's alright, Padmé. Leia will be safe on Alderaan."

"No," Padmé frowned and the sobs came to a slow halt. "No she won't."

"I promise, I won't let the Empire-"

"It's not the Empire."

There had been something bothering her since her near death experience, it was the one vision she had yet to tell anyone about.

Padmé took a deep breath and then solemnly told Bail the horrifying truth, "Alderaan is going to be destroyed."

Bail was completely silent.

"What?" he finally choked out, the shock etched deeply on his face.

"I saw it, when I was in the Crossroads," Padmé confessed. "I saw it in both worlds, the world with me and that without. There was this Battle Station, and it was placed next to Alderaan. Leia was on the Battle Station, a prisoner I think. They had a weapon, I think it might have been the Battle Station itself, but it was powerful, and an order was given. Leia had to stand there and watch as this weapon fired at Alderaan, and it destroyed the planet completely."

"The Empire is going to build a weapon that destroys planets?"

"Yes."

"We have to stop it."

"We can't," Padmé let out a shaky breath. "Everything that I saw _will _happen. That was the deal. I lived, and all the good things I saw are my reward, but all the pain that I saw, those events will also happen. That's my punishment. Every action has consequences, positive and negative, and I can't stop the things I saw, from happening. I choose that life. So no matter what we do, the planet of Alderaan cannot be saved."

Bail frowned, slowly trying to process the information he had just been given, "Then why are you telling me this?"

Padmé smiled weakly, "Because although we can't save the planet, we might be able to save the people."

Bail looked at his friend curiously, "How?"

"I don't know."

"Alright," Bail sighed. "What about time? How much do we have?"

"Well," Padmé went over the vision in her mind, "Leia is an adult when it happens. But a young adult, a _very _young adult. I'd say somewhere between twenty at most, and sixteen at the youngest, although that's _extremely _generous. I'd say more eighteen or nineteen, but considering how quickly Anakin and I matured, Leia could be as young as sixteen."

"Sixteen years," Bail thought it over, "I might be able to come up with something. Yes, I'll figure out how to save my people. Thank you for telling me, Padmé. The people of Alderaan owe you so much. I don't know if I can repay you."

"Well there are some things you can do."

"What's that?"

"Raise my daughter well," Padmé smiled, looking down to the little girl in Bail's arms. "Tell her about the man Anakin used to be, and all the good he did. Don't tell her that he's her father, but make his memory be a happy one to her. And the Delegation of 2000, I know we've probably lost all of our allies, but find who is willing to fight. I know I'm going to be sitting on the sidelines for who knows how long, but when the time does come I want there to be a fight I can join. I'll do my best to keep Obi-Wan alive, so when you need us, don't be afraid to ask. You know where to find us."

"The same goes for you Padmé," Bail shifted Leia in his arms as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a com link. "This is a two way com link with interplanetary range. I have the other, and the signal should be strong enough to transmit between Tatooine and Alderaan. It's engineered so that it can't be jammed or traced. If you ever need my help, or decide you want to get off the sand ball for even a little bit, contact me and I'll help you."

"Bail," Padmé sighed, taking the com link from him. "You know I can't leave Tatooine."

"Master Yoda's instructed Master Kenobi to teach you to block your Force Signature, maybe once you've gotten a hang on that, you might take a trip or two off planet. You don't have to stay on Tatooine for your entire isolation."

"Well, I am going to be raising a Skywalker. You have to nail those boys' feet to the ground to keep them on planet."

"Those teenage years are going to be interesting for us," Bail laughed. "I'll do what you asked of me, as well as what I promised earlier about finding and protecting Ahsoka, and the droids."

"What did you decide to do about Artoo and Threepio?" Padmé asked.

"The Emperor has permitted me to keep them, as long as their memories have been wiped," Bail explained. "I have a feeling that he's going to check to make sure I did what I said. So I'm having their memory transferred into a pair of disks before wiping their memories, and then after the funeral, I'll reinstall both of their-"

"No! Not Threepio's!" Padmé suddenly cried out. Bail could tell that it was painful for her to stick to that decision. "We can't risk Threepio exposing us, and who knows what overrides Anakin programmed into Threepio. We can't have Vader finding access to all this information, so it's better if we just erase it all. Artoo can take care of himself, but Threepio… It's too dangerous."

Bail sighed, "Alright. We'll erase it."

"So," Padmé looked down, "when are you going to do it?"

"We planned to do it right now."

"Can you have them wait?" Padmé asked. "I… I want to say goodbye."

Bail slowly nodded.

"Goodbye Bail."

Padmé gave Leia one last longing look, then she slowly stood and exited the room, walking out of her daughter's life, ready to walk out of the droids' lives too.

* * *

"Oh, Mistress, Padmé!"

Threepio sounded happy. Too happy. It broke Padmé's heart to think of how the droid would react to this news.

"Hello Threepio," Padmé greeted him half-heartedly, approaching the pair of droids.

"It's so good to finally see you, Mistress Padmé," Threepio would have smiled if it were in his programing. "I've been feeling quite useless lately, and Artoo has been herding me from place to place. He has become quite the annoyance."

Artoo responded by giving his companion one of his classic raspberry noises.

"You don't really mean that," Padmé sighed deeply.

Threepio cocked his head, "Milady, my programming is telling me that you appear to be upset. Might I be able to assist with something?"

"I'm afraid not, Threepio," Padmé replied. "I came to give you some news. As you know, Master Kenobi and I will be going into hiding on Tatooine."

"I am so looking forward to it; I've been longing to get off this ship."

"You won't be coming with us, Threepio."

The Droid visibly started, "I beg your pardon?"

Padmé breathed deeply, "I'm giving you to Captain Antilles. You'll be safe with him and harder to trace where Obi-Wan and I have gone. We also have to download yours and Artoo's databases into disks, before wiping your memories. You see Palpatine has given you to Senator Organa on the condition that your memories are wiped and will be checking to make sure we've done so. Afterwards, Captain Antilles wants to reload your memories, but I've ordered that your memory not be reinstalled. Only Artoo's will be returned."

"What!" Threepio cried out, and Artoo let off a few beeps. "Of course not she's not serious, you tin plated nuisance."

"I'm afraid I am, Threepio."

"But Milady, why?"

Padmé let out a shaky breath, "It's the best way to protect you."

"But, Master Ani-"

"You can't know that name Threepio, you can't remember who he became. It's too much of a risk, and it's one I'm not willing to take. I'm so sorry, Threepio. I'm going to miss you so much."

Without any warning, Padmé launched herself at the Droid, hugging him tightly. Other than her necklace and Luke, Threepio was the last thing she really had of Anakin. But it was for the best. After a few moments, she felt a hard metallic hand pat her back.

"I'm not sure I understand why," Threepio finally spoke, "but if you really need to do this Mistress Padmé, I will give up my memories."

"Thank you Threepio," Padmé whispered.

They stood there for a few minutes, Threepio awkwardly patting Padmé's back as she clung onto him and cried. Finally, they broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their voice. Captain Antilles stood at the end of the hallway waiting for the droids.

"It's time," he simply said.

Padmé gave the droids a watery smile, "Thank you. For everything. And no matter what happens, remember, always stay together. That's how it's supposed to be."

Artoo let out a few beeps and then began rolling down the hall.

Threepio gave Padmé a slight bow, "Goodbye Mistress Padmé."

"Goodbye Threepio."

And then Threepio followed Artoo and the Captain, and all three disappeared around the corner.

Obi-Wan found Padmé half an hour later, standing in the exact same spot, staring where the droids had been, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

"How did it go?" Bail walked into the room where the technicians had been working on the droids. He had passed off his daughter to one of the officers who had gotten stuck with nanny duty for the last week, and had come to check on the Droids. Artoo and Threepio lay on tables, completely deactivated.

"It was a complete success," Captain Antilles reported. "Don't worry, I'll find good use for them Viceroy."

"Of course," Bail nodded. Suddenly, his eye caught something lying next to one of the computers, "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Captain Antilles picked it up; it was a disk. "It's the disk of the protocol droid's memory. I was going to take it to the trash compacter."

"No," Bail said. Carefully he took the disk from the Captain and looked thoughtfully at it, "I'll take it, you finish up with the droids."

"Yes, Your Highness," Captain Antilles bowed and turned away.

Bail looked around cautiously; making sure that no one was looking, and then silently tucked the disk into his pocket.

The disk never made it to the trash compacter.

* * *

Padmé cried for two hours straight. Obi-Wan sat silently next to her, having already given Luke to Yoda before the Grandmaster had left to "use his ways" to get both him and the boy onto Naboo. Padme was only able to stop crying when Obi-Wan gently nudged her and announced that it was time.

"Does it taste bad?" Padmé studied the small clear vial and the reddish liquid within.

"It's actually quite sweet," Obi-Wan replied. "Don't worry, it feels just like sleeping."

"Well," Padmé sighed, "I guess here goes nothing."

She carefully placed the vial to her lips and slowly tilted her head back. The red liquid spilled down her throat leaving a sugary aftertaste in her mouth. She emptied the vial in one go.

"Not bad," Padmé swallowed.

"Told you," Obi-Wan smiled.

"So how long does it take to-" Padmé's eyes went wide. "Oh."

Padmé collapsed, falling into Obi-Wan's lap. He quickly checked her pulse. It was gone.

For all intents and purposes, Padmé Amidala was now dead.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm having a little trouble deciding where exactly I want to take the relationship of Mace Windu and Selena Teeb. It could go a variety of ways, and I did design her with the possibility of a romantic angle, but I'm not sure what you guys think about the character or how far you want things to go. So I've put up a poll in my profile listing all the different options I could write for their relationship. It'll only take a minute, just click on my name at the top of this page, and the poll should be right on the top of my profile. Just pick the option you'd like best to see, and I'll use the feedback to make a final decision. It takes about thirty seconds to do and it'll help me out a lot. I'd like to say thanks in advance to all the people who participate.

I've also decided that the best way to get quick feedback about certain things in the rewrite would to be putting up a new poll every update or so. They'll be quick questions like "how much time do you want to spend between Yavin and Hoth" or "do you want the next generation characters to return". At the end of each chapter, I'll post what the current poll is. This time I've selected "Where do you want Mace Windu and Selena Teeb's relationship to go?"

Oh, and just a fun little tidbit I realised upon rereading the first chapter. It turns out that the thing that sparked this entire chain of events was not Qui-Gon speaking to Obi-Wan. Technically, the first variable that changed was that Bail offered to hold Leia. Apparently Bail holding Leia is the key to changing the universe.


	8. A Dangerous Game

Alright, I lied, this chapter will not be part one of the funeral. It was _supposed _to be, but a certain Doctor Jarred Halyith decided to start being a sneaky bugger and went off script. I really don't understand how this ran off so much from me. Long story short, I got to about page nine and realised that this wasn't going to work as one huge chapter and decided to break it up as two chapters. So blame Jarred, if he didn't decide to be so clever, we would be a lot further in the story by now.

It also took so long to write because I went to Hal-Con this weekend where I actually met the amazing Billy Dee Williams. That's right, Lando himself. I was so starstruck, a volunteer actually had to point out to me that I was shaking.

_Disclaimer: I never have, nor will ever be a medical professional. The autopsy procedures in this chapter were completely made up by my own vague knowledge, a little research, and mostly what TV shows like CSI have taught me. I am sorry if there are any major mistakes, and I have tried to make it as plausible as I could._

* * *

Love Lives On

_A Re-Write of the She Lived? Series_

Chapter Eight

A Dangerous Game

* * *

"This is so… strange," Obi-Wan stood with Bail, staring at the body of Padmé lying on the bed. "Did I look this convincing when I faked my death?"

"Pretty much," Bail replied. "You know, it's very terrifying. What if we did something wrong? What if we made a mistake? What if we actually-"

"We were careful, Bail," Obi-Wan cut off. "We couldn't have killed her with the amount of suppressor we gave her. That's why it's only lasting for twenty-four hours. I took enough for seventy-two hours and I was fine."

"I suppose," Bail scowled at Padmé's lifeless body.

There was a faint knocking by the doorway, and the two men heard the sound of Captain Antilles clear his throat.

"Yes, Captain?" Bail turned and addressed the man.

"It's time," Captain Antilles reported. "We've landed, and the Emperor, the Queen, and the Naberries are on their way."

"Of course," Bail nodded. "Master Kenobi, would you help Captain Antilles transfer Padmé into the medical capsule? I'm going to go greet the Emperor and make a small address to the media."

From the second Bail's ship had landed, the media had swarmed the vessel, each trying to get the first shot of the deceased Senator. _The Sundered Heart _had been allowed to land in the main square in front of the Naboo Palace. A group of important figures made up of Emperor Palpatine, Queen Apailana, Padmé's parents, Ruwee and Jobal, her former security guard, Gregory Typho, and a few Clones were to come onto the ship to confirm that the body was Padmé's. She would then be transported in a covered medical capsule into the Palace, and then laid out for the day so that the people close to her could have a private viewing before she was entombed. The Naberrie family had essentially allowed Bail to make all of the arrangements and schedule for the funeral, so he had made it that Padmé would never be without either himself or the disguised Obi-Wan by her side.

He only hoped that everything would go perfectly.

As soon as Obi-Wan and Captain Antilles had Padmé in the medical capsule, Bail watched as the small team of pallbearers went to work. Other than Obi-Wan, they were all trusted Alderaanians, two men and one woman, and each perfectly aware of the situation. The two Alderaanian men began to make their final preparations as Obi-Wan and the female pallbearer helped arrange Padmé's appearance.

"You might need this," Bail produced Padmé's japor snippet from a pocket.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan smiled at Bail and took the charm.

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a good luck charm that Anakin made her," Obi-Wan carefully folded Padmé's cold hands together, clasping them around the charm so that it was very visible, a small white center, floating among the blue fabric. "And it's what helped me save her life. I think that should do it."

"Are you ready?" Bail asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded. "Let's do this."

Bail nodded to one of the pallbearers, and he handed the Senator a dark blue sheet. Carefully unfolding it, the Senator handed one end of the sheet to Obi-Wan, and the men worked together to lay it over Padmé's medical capsule.

The fabric had not even the slightest bit of transparency and matched the colour of Padmé's dress perfectly. It was an attempt to give Padmé and her family some modesty from the media while transporting her into the Palace. After confirming Padmé's body on the ship, the sheet would remain over her until she was placed in the viewing room. It had been a request of Padmé's. There would be a time later that day for the media to get all the pictures and videos of her body, but out of respect, her body would be hidden from the public eye until her family and friends had had a chance to see her privately.

"Alright," Bail tugged the sheet to make sure it was tight, having been secured under each corner by a small hook. It perfectly obstructed any view of Padmé. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood strong by Padmé's medical capsule. Bail's voice drifted in from outside where he instructed the reporters swarming the ship, not to make any attempt at trying to uncover Padmé, or be any sort of hindrance to her grieving family.

Although it appeared that he stood confidently, inside Obi-Wan was quite nervous. Carefully blocking his Force signature, Obi-Wan reached out into the Force to scan the planet quickly. Thankfully, Yoda was protecting his signature from detection, as well as that of Luke and Leia. As for the other Force Sensitives around, the overwhelming power of Palpatine's Dark Side energy made Obi-Wan feel nauseous, and Vader's dark signature tore at him horribly.

He had failed. Obi-Wan had failed everyone.

He failed Anakin by not having trained him properly, and thus it meant that he had also failed his Master, Qui-Gon. He had failed Ahsoka by siding with the Council during her trial, causing her eventual abandonment of the Jedi way. He had failed Satine, the pain of watching the life leave her eyes as he held her in his arms, running once more through Obi-Wan's mind. He failed his fellow Jedi by his failure to defeat Vader, and once more he failed Anakin by not having been able to keep his Apprentice's small family together.

All he had left was Padmé, and if he failed her, what good would he ever have been to anyone?

So, reinforcing his block on his Force Signature, Obi-Wan straightened.

He would _not _fail Padmé.

* * *

Bail was nearly blinded by the amount of flashes produced by the media as the Emperor, the Queen of Naboo, and Padmé's parents crossed from the Palace steps towards the hull of the ship, where Bail stood. Padmé's parents held their heads down, trying to shield their faces from the media, and Ruwee held Jobal tightly into him. The entire group was dressed in black, and Gregar Typho was leading a small group of Clones, except for one with orange on his armor, who strode next to the Emperor, clearly acting as a bodyguard. There was one unexpected member of the group, an unfamiliar young man that bore a striking resemblance to Padmé. Bail might have thought him a relative of Padmé's, had the young man not worn a brown shoulder bag bearing the universal medical aid symbol.

"_Oh no," _Bail thought. _"How could I have been so foolish? Of course Palpatine would want a medic to confirm our story. This could ruin everything."_

"Your Majesty," Bail bowed as the group reached the ship. "Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Where is she?" Ruwee asked, holding his wife who was sobbing on his shoulder.

Bail smiled sympathetically and gestured inside, "This way, please."

The group made its way into the hold where the covered medical capsule rested, Obi-Wan and the three Alderaanian officers, all dressed in the uniforms of Naboo guards, stood silently next to it. Bail relaxed a little as Palpatine surveyed each of the officers, and didn't even take a second glance at Obi-Wan.

He really did look different without the beard.

"_Great," _Obi-Wan bitterly thought, _"my entire life has been defined by my facial hair. Good job, Obi-Wan, Anakin would be laughing his arse off."_

"This that-" Jobal gasped for air between her sobs as her eyes centered on the medical capsule. "Is that Padmé?"

Bail frowned, "I'm so sorry."

Jobal buried her face into Ruwee's arm, her husband's eyes setting hard on the medical capsule, his battle with grief raging on inside of him.

"I want to see her," Ruwee's voice was hard.

"Of course," Bail nodded. He hesitated for a moment, "Pardon me for asking, but will Padmé's sister be joining us?"

"No," Ruwee answered. "She and her husband are helping my granddaughters understand what's going on. They'll all see her at the viewing."

"Of course." Bail turned to Obi-Wan and his officers, "Please uncover the Senator."

Obi-Wan and the female officer bowed, and then each turned to face the capsule and took a hold of a corner of the sheet. Obi-Wan unhooked the one by Padmé's right foot, followed by the left, and the female guard unhooked those near Padmé's head. Carefully, the woman took a hold of the top of the sheet and slowly uncovered Padmé, gathering the fabric and handing it off to Obi-Wan, who carefully folded it and handed it off to the male guard behind him.

The Naberries' sobs became unbearable. Padmé lay in the capsule looking peaceful, beautiful, and completely dead to the world.

Now Obi-Wan wondered if maybe they _had_ given Padmé a little too much.

"_No wonder everyone was furious when I faked my death," _Obi-Wan thought, carefully eyeing Padmé's still body. _"She really does look convincing."_

The group allowed the Naberries to come to their daughter's side where they reached in and lovingly kissed and stroked the apparent corpse of their daughter, allowing their grief to overtake them entirely. It was hard to watch, and both Bail and Obi-Wan felt a twinge of guilt at their deception, but with Palpatine being in the room, it wasn't hard to remember why they were doing it.

After her parents had mourned their daughter for a while, they stepped aside, still crying on each other's shoulders, and let the Queen of Naboo pay her respects. Queen Apailana hadn't known Padmé that well, but it was the Senator that had convinced Apailana to run for the position of Queen, something she was deeply grateful for. So Apailana gave Padmé a minute of her time, bowing her head respectfully and whispering some traditional Naboo wishes to the dead for a happy afterlife. Apailana then stepped aside and let Gregar Typho have a moment with Padmé.

Typho's feelings toward Padmé had always been a mystery to Obi-Wan. Anakin had been convinced that he had loved Padmé, though Obi-Wan often brushed those ideas off due to Anakin's tendency to be jealous. For the most part, Obi-Wan figured that Typho's dislike for Anakin was due to his recklessness, and not because of any sort of rivalry. Still, there had been a moment here or there where Obi-Wan wondered about Typho, and he couldn't help but watch the man closely, waiting for Typho's reaction.

Typho stared at Padmé's body, the shadows of sadness and regret filling his gaze. Bitterly regarding the japor snippet in her right hand, he ghosted his touch over Padmé's left hand. Then, gently he picked up her left hand and tenderly holding it in his own hands. Silently, he pressed her hand to his lips and a tear slipped down his face.

"I'm sorry, Milady," Typho whispered. "I'm sorry I failed you."

Obi-Wan was suddenly, _extremely _glad Vader had decided not to come claim Padmé's body with the Emperor. If he had, they might have had another body to bury by the end of that day.

Typho placed Padmé's hand back down, turned to the Emperor and bowed, stepping aside for Palpatine to take his turn. Like Apailana, Palpatine whispered the traditional Naboo blessings to the dead, but the words were not genuine as his eyes sharply flicked over her body.

"_How is she pregnant?" _Palpatine wondered. _"I know she gave birth, I sensed it. And how does she appear to be dead? Did Kenobi do something? This wouldn't be the first time he made someone appear dead, but where is he?"_

Once more, Palpatine reached out into the Force to find Kenobi, but his signature was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, Palpatine muttered the last verse and stepped away from the medical capsule, throwing Padmé a quick, bitter look.

Bail cleared his throat and awkwardly looked to the strange brown haired man, "Would you like to pay your respects?"

The man looked at the Senator in surprise, "Oh no, I didn't know her."

"This is Jarred Halyith, Senator Organa," Palpatine introduced the brunette. "He's a doctor from Coruscant."

"Actually, I'm more of a medical researcher and developer," Jarred corrected. He caught a look from Palpatine and weakly added, "But doctor works."

"If you don't mind me asking, Doctor," Bail shot a quick look back at Padmé's body, "why are you here?"

"The Naberries have consented for Doctor Halyith to perform a short autopsy, just to confirm the cause of death," Palpatine explained.

Bail looked in surprise at the Naberries, "If that is your wish…"

"It is," Jobal gravely nodded.

"We just want some answers," Ruwee added.

"Of course," Bail sighed. "You may proceed, Doctor Halyith."

"Don't worry," Jarred smiled at Bail, "we're not going to cut her open."

"We're not ordering a full autopsy," Ruwee explained. "We just want confirmation of how this happened to our daughter, not an investigation."

Jobal observed her cold, unmoving daughter, "We just want this over with, and let our little girl rest in peace."

Bail couldn't help his sigh of relief.

Jarred took off the medical kit hanging around his shoulder and set it on a counter. He unzipped the bag and began unpacking the contents: a box of medical gloves, some medical masks that he instructed one of the Clones to pass out to everyone, something Obi-Wan was thankful for as it further disguised him. There were also a few of what looked like intravenous tubes and a couple needle tips that fit the ends of the tubes, a few syringes, some swabs, a couple of empty containers to collect the swabs, and a small, strange, boxlike device.

"I'll just be collecting a few samples to confirm that the Medical Droids' conclusions were correct," Jarred clarified, putting on his medical mask. "Some things the Droids can't process through their logic filters, and so we have to double check."

"What's that machine?" Jobal asked after securing her mask. She pointed to the boxlike device that Jarred had picked up.

Jarred pressed a few buttons to turn on the machine, "I call it a PHAM."

"A PHAM?" Ruwee raised a brow.

"A Portable Handheld Autopsy Machine," Jarred answered. "I made it myself."

"Doctor Halyith is the brightest medical mind on all of Coruscant," Palpatine said. "He graduated top of his class, three years early. I've contracted him to help improve the medical technology of the Empire. You see a droid only does what it is programmed to do; it takes a creature of flesh and blood to think of more efficient ways of doing things. This device is just one of many new technologies I am hoping Doctor Halyith will create."

"Well, it's just a prototype, but I'm hoping that this device will help us make better determinations and collect evidence from those who perish outside of medical facilities," Jarred reddened, flattered by the Emperor, although still terrified senseless by the man. "Now, this is the first time this device has been used, so if you're uncomfortable-"

"Whatever helps us get answers, Doctor," Ruwee cut off, holding his wife close to him as they looked forlornly down at their daughter.

"Should I start, Your Majesty?" Jarred asked the Emperor.

"Yes, Doctor," Palpatine nodded. "Also, would that machine be capable of telling us anything about the baby?"

Everyone gasped.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, investigation into our daughter's pregnancy is to be determined by we, her parents," Ruwee objected. "We did not consent-"

"I am aware of Naboo tradition in regards to this matter," Palpatine interrupted. "However, due to the sinister allegations in regards to Senator Skywalker's demise, as well as the murder of Anakin Skywalker, and the possibility of an affair between your daughter and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I feel it pertinent to the investigation to find out as much as we can about the baby. For all we know, the child could have survived and was stolen away by Kenobi."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but glance at Bail. The Senator was perfectly composed, but a single bead of sweat ran down his temple, a testament to Bail's nervousness.

They hadn't planned for this.

"So, Doctor Halyith, can you determine anything about the child with that device?" Palpatine repeated.

Jarred glanced anxiously at Padmé's parents, "Yes."

"Then do so," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jarred bowed nervously.

For the next thirty minutes, Jarred busied himself with attending to Padmé. He took blood samples, DNA swabs, a few hairs, swabbed under her fingernails, her tongue for any traces of toxins, and all manner of samples. For the sake of having a control, as well as in case anything happened to the samples, he took three copies of each sample. Next, he used his PHAM as not only a recording device to take images of her external state, but it functioned as an X-ray as well, scanning in images of her throat, torso, limbs, head, and especially the pelvic area where the unborn child should be. After he finished collecting all his pictures and samples, Jarred pressed a button on the PHAM, and a small slot opened. He took one of the intravenous tubes and fit a needle tip on one end, and plugged the other end of the tube into the open slot. He collected an alcohol wipe from his medical kit, and cleaned an area on one of Padmé's arms, before inserting the needle tip into her arm. Pressing a few buttons, the machine began to withdraw blood directly from Padmé into the machine.

"Didn't you just collect blood from her?" Ruwee frowned, gesturing to one of the syringes Jarred had used on his daughter.

"I need two types of samples," Jarred explained. "The machine takes in this one directly and removes the oxygen from the system to see if there's a difference in her blood once it's been oxygenated. It's highly unlikely anything will come up in this case, but there are a few toxins out there that go undetected in oxygenated blood."

After about thirty seconds, Jarred clicked the buttons again, and the machine stopped extracting her blood. Once he had disconnected the tube from the machine, he removed the needle end from Padmé's arm and used another alcohol wipe to clean the area.

"Well, she's not bleeding," Jarred observed as he withdrew a bag from his medical kit, labeled _Medical Waste_, and discarded the needle tip and tube into it. "So we can say that at least her bodily functions have been shut down."

Jarred then pressed a few more buttons, and the slot for blood collection closed, while another pin tip sized one opened. He took the syringe with the oxygenated blood sample and fit the needle end into the small hole. Pressing down on the plunger, the blood was forced from the needle into the machine. After he had finished, he withdrew the needle, tossed it into the Medical Waste bag, and pressed a few buttons on the machine, which closed the pin sized hole. Jarred then took the other two needles containing Padmé's blood, and transferred the blood into two small vials, which he secured into two perfect sized loops on the wall of the inside of his medical kit. The used syringes he then discarded into the Medical Waste bag. He pressed some more buttons, and another hole opened in the device, where he fed the ends of the swabs into. The machine clips the ends of the swabs and took in the samples, and Jarred returned the rest of the swabs, which also contained samples on the other ends, back into the containers he had previously stored them in. Those containers were then returned to his medical kit. Finally, he pressed some more buttons, and the one hole closed as the final slot opened. Using a pair of tweezers, Jarred transferred the last samples, a few of Padmé's hairs and eyelashes, into the slot, and then pressed a few last buttons. As the slot closed, Jarred returned the hair samples and the rest of his equipment into either his medical kit, or if needed, the bag labeled Medical Waste.

"Alright, that should do it. Please remove your masks and deposit them into the Medical Waste bag," Jarred instructed as he removed his mask and gloves and tossed them into the indicated bag. "I'll sort out what can be cleaned and reused later. Senator Organa, is there any place for me to process my results on this ship? A computer, perhaps?"

"You need a computer to process the results?" Captain Typho regarded the young man with disbelief as everyone deposited their medical masks.

"Like I said, it's a prototype," Jarred shrugged, zipping his medical kit shut, and handing the Medical Waste bag off to a Clone. "Well, Senator?"

"Uh, Captain Antilles?" Bail called to his trusted companion. "Show Doctor Halyith where he can process his results."

"Of course." Captain Antilles bowed and gestured to the door, "This way, Doctor."

"Senator Organa," Palpatine said as Captain Antilles left with Jarred. "Now be a good time to leave Padmé with her family for a while, and we can inspect the droids you requested."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Bail nodded. "They're this way."

As Bail led Palpatine toward the hall, the orange armored Clone began to follow. The Senator threw a quick look to Obi-Wan, but the Jedi made no sign that he had noticed. It was a look that didn't go unnoticed by the Clone. He paused and looked at Obi-Wan, studying him for a moment.

"_No, it can't be him," _Commander Cody decided before following the Senator and the Emperor out of the room.

Obi-Wan sighed.

That was_ too_ close.

* * *

"Thank you, Captain Antilles," Jarred set his bag and machine down next to the ship's computer and took a seat. "You know, this might take a while, why didn't you return to Senator Organa?"

"If you wish," Captain Antilles regarded the boy carefully. He didn't like leaving Jarred alone with the central control computer of his ship, but he didn't want the boy to go complaining to the Emperor and causing any trouble. "Just promise that you'll use it for medical purposes only."

Jarred frowned at the Captain, "What else would I use it for?"

Captain Antilles sighed, "Never mind. I'll take my leave now."

Jarred watched as the Captain exited the room, and after a moment, the Doctor just shrugged and began unpacking his things. He removed a cord and a small data chip from his medical bag. Plugging one end of the cord into the PHAM and the other into the computer, Jarred booted up the terminal and slipped the data chip into a slot in the PHAM.

All the samples had been collected inside the machine, and the PHAM could analyze it all itself, but the data chip allowed Jarred to connect to his central database on Coruscant. This allowed the Doctor to not only study the results, but match them to a list of known wounds, diseases, toxins and other such medical ailments. Jarred knew all too well that he wasn't there to figure out how Senator Amidala died, but rather what had caused it. And knowing all he did about Mustafar, and Vader's reaction to the news of Senator Amidala's death, Jarred had a feeling that there was something more going on here.

After a few minutes, Jarred had the computer powered on, the PHAM analysis program installed and running, and connected to his medical database on Coruscant for cross reference purposes.

First he looked over a few of the samples he felt weren't involved in Senator Amidala's death. Sure enough, the samples showed that there were no toxins in her hair or mouth and the samples from under her fingernails turned up no traces of blood or foreign skin cells. There were also no cuts or bruising on her head, arms, hands, wrists, legs, ankles or feet. From that he was able to determine that so far it appeared that Padmé had not been poisoned, and really showed no sign of being in a struggle.

"_Strange," _Jarred frowned, leaning back in his chair. _"Given her past battle experience and her history of surviving various attacks, escapes from imprisonment and assassination attempts, if Kenobi had attacked her, wouldn't she have been able to fight back a little? There should be at least some bruising or evidence of her attempting to fight back. Not even a foreign skin cell? Wouldn't she have at least tried to scratch him, or fought to get away? I know she was pregnant, but she wasn't _completely _defenseless. It's like someone suddenly surprised her, not giving her any time to fight back. Can Jedi do that?"_

Jarred clicked over to his database, and searched for a list of Force abilities and the effects of them being used against a person.

"_That might be useful for later," _Jarred glanced at the screen before switching back to the PHAM program. If Palpatine's story was true, then Jarred knew what to look at next.

What exactly had happened to her throat?

* * *

Obi-Wan shifted nervously. He watched as Padmé's family grieved their daughter, but Obi-Wan's mind was elsewhere.

This autopsy had been a terrible blow to their plan. What if Halyith discovered the Vital Suppressor? What if he discovered that Padmé's wasn't actually still pregnant? Worst of all, how would they explain her throat?

A Force Choke was not something to take lightly, it involved actually crushing a victim's trachea, and it could be extremely dangerous if the ability was used to the point that the victim passed out. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had practised this ability long before his fall to the Dark Side, but he was horrified when Anakin had actually used it on Padmé. It was that moment that Obi-Wan knew that Anakin Skywalker was truly dead, replaced by this Darth Vader. He had been so relieved to find that Vader had not actually choked Padmé to the point of death, and when he finally got Padmé to Polis Massa, the first thing Obi-Wan had instructed the Medical Droids to do was examine her throat.

Unfortunately, there had been some damage, enough to have been one of the factors that almost led to Padmé's death. Obi-Wan wanted the droids to focus on fixing her throat, but they had prioritized delivering the babies to ensure Luke and Leia's survival. He couldn't blame them, there was no sign that Padmé was going to for sure survive, while it was almost guaranteed that the twins would pull through, but it wasn't until after they almost lost Padmé that they finally worked on fixing her throat. It was later determined that exhaustion was not the reason for the gasping and whispering Padmé had done on the delivery table, but rather that she was still struggling to breath from the damage to her windpipe.

For the past week, Padmé had undergone a regiment of bacta laced oxygen for half an hour, every two hours. Slowly, but surely, the bacta healed Padmé's throat, and yesterday she was finally declared to no longer need to undergo the sessions of oxygen. At the time it had been joyous news, but now?

"_How in the blazes are we going to explain that?" _Obi-Wan wondered.

* * *

"_How in the blazes do you explain that?" _Jarred stared dumbly at the screen.

Before him were the images of Padmé's throat, both internally and externally. He clicked open the copy of Padmé's death certificate issued by the droids on Polis Massa, which he had found in the computer's databank.

No matter how long he looked at it, it still said the same thing.

_Cause of Death: Strangulation_

Yet looking at the pictures of Padmé, Jarred couldn't figure out how the droids had come to that conclusion. There were absolutely no external markings that anyone had held her by the throat; there should have been bruising or something. As for internally, there was nothing to suggest that she had ever had any sort of cut off of air circulation.

It just didn't make sense.

"_Someone who has been killed by strangulation would have signs at the very least internally. And yet her trachea is perfect." _Jarred frowned at the picture for a long time. Then suddenly, it clicked. _"Maybe too perfect."_

Jarred suddenly wished he had been allowed to open up the Senator, and then he could have gotten a sample from her throat. But if his suspicions were correct, maybe he already had a sample.

Searching through the PHAM program, Jarred highlighted the sample collected from inside the Senator's mouth. It might be possible that if she had in fact consumed what he suspected, then there might still some traces left.

He ran the sample through his databank once more. The last time he had only run it against toxins, and other impairment causing substances, but now he ran it against just the opposite, things that could health her.

The computer suddenly made a noise: it had found a match.

Bacta.

"_Her throat was healed?" _Jarred was shocked, he knew of a certain type of bacta laced oxygen being developed in the systems around Polis Massa, but why had it been used on Padmé? _"There were no external markings on her throat, even if she had been suffocating, how would the Droids know to use it? Their logic filters would have eliminated the possibility of her having been strangled, since there were no external marks. They would have had to be told that she was choked. But who could have told them?"_

Jarred ran over the stories Palpatine and Senator Organa had concocted surrounding Padmé's death and something seemed off. Having worked on Vader's recovery, Jarred knew that Vader and Anakin Skywalker were one in the same. Using his own knowledge, and the stories he had been told, Jarred could figure out a few things.

Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobihad all been on Mustafar. Padmé was attacked somehow by one of the men. Obi-Wan engaged and defeated Anakin in battle. Obi-Wan then took Padmé to Polis Massa where she died.

"_But how was she attacked? And if Obi-Wan did it, why would he save her?" _Jarred wondered. _"Why not just throw her into the lava and leave her to die with her husband?"_

Suddenly, Jarred remembered something from when he had worked to fix Darth Vader. It was something Vader had said.

* * *

"_I didn't kill her!"_

* * *

Fearfully, Jarred clicked over to the list of Force Abilities and quickly scanned the list, narrowing in on one entry.

* * *

_Force Choke: A telepathic ability where the Force user, uses the Force to internally crush the trachea of a victim. A hard attack to diagnose as it leaves no external markings on the victim's throat, and must be treated immediately. While no clear treatment has been developed, depending on the amount of pressure used, some victims can easily recover without any treatment at all. In cases where duration of the choke exceeds one minute, or the grip is too tight, treatment _must_ be sought, especially if the victim blacks out. The suggested treatment is to find a way to apply bacta to the trachea, whether through surgery, or bacta laced oxygen. Warning, the choke is considered to be even more dangerous if performed by an artificial limb with increased crushing power, and it is a warning of the victim having come into contact with one who practises the Dark Side, as, although Jedi do sometimes perform it, it is mainly used by the Sith. _

* * *

Blacking out? Artificial limb? Used by the Sith?

It came crashing in all too clear.

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't attack Padmé.

_Vader _had.

* * *

"So as you can see, the droids have been perfectly wiped of any recollection that they even belonged to Senator Ami- I mean, Senator Skywalker," Bail said as Captain Antilles and another officer deactivated Threepio and Artoo once more after Palpatine had been sufficiently convinced.

"Very good, Senator Organa," Palpatine carefully observed the droids. "And I assume no copies of their memories have been made?"

"None," Bail lied, keeping his mind clear so that Palpatine wouldn't sense anything off.

"Good, now I expect their memories to be wiped of this encounter, and then you are free to do with them as you please," Palpatine instructed, carefully looking over the Senator. "You know, it truly is a pity about the Skywalkers."

"It truly is," Bail nodded as he and the Emperor began travelling back down the hallway to the cargo bay, Palpatine's orange armored Clone following close behind. "Both Padmé and Anakin were good friends."

"And the child," Palpatine's voice was both wistful and mournful; something Bail could tell was fake. "What exactly happened to it? I mean, Senator Skywalker appears to still be carrying it, but you said that they induced labour. Wouldn't it have been delivered?"

"Uh… Padmé couldn't deliver it in time."

"Wouldn't the droids have attempted a caesarian then?"

Bail frowned, scrambling for a decent explanation, "Uh, they had already determined it was lost."

"Dead in the womb?" Palpatine smirked. "So, a stillborn then?"

"Yes!" Bail latched onto the answer. "Yes, it was a stillborn."

It was then Bail realised he might have sounded a little too eager for the answer.

With one look at Palpatine, it was easy to tell what was going on: the Emperor knew. The only question was how much did he know?

"Well, I'll for sure be taking interest in any newborns that appear among Senator Amidala's friends in the next while," Palpatine waited for Bail's reaction. When he was met only with silence, The Emperor smiled, "Although that shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

Bail looked away, "Of course not."

"Good," Palpatine nodded. "Come, Commander Cody."

With that, The Emperor and his Clone walked away from Bail, the Senator rooted to his spot.

How was he ever going to explain Leia now?

* * *

Jarred couldn't believe it, Vader had killed Padmé?

All of the evidence pointed to a single explanation, Padmé had brought Obi-Wan to Mustafar, like Palpatine claimed. When Vader discovered this fact, he must have used a Force Choke on his own pregnant wife. Jarred couldn't help but think that it must have been to the point that Padmé passed out, especially since Vader was aided by his mechanical arm. Otherwise, there was the possibility that if Padmé hadn't passed out, then she would have attempted to stop Obi-Wan and Vader from fighting each other. The battle must have proceeded while she was unconscious, and after Obi-Wan emerged the victor, he took her to the Polis Massa Medical Center where he had her throat healed.

And then she died.

That didn't make sense.

How could she have died if Kenobi had had her throat repaired? Clearly not by strangulation as the death certificate claimed, but then by what? Was she poisoned? Maybe the Emperor found where she was and had her medical treatment tampered with? But he had already determined that she hadn't been poisoned orally, or suffocated.

"_There has to be something in her blood," _Jarred surmised, highlighting the blood samples.

First he ran the samples against each other, seeing if his oxygenated theory was correct, but after a few minutes, the computer spat back the result that both with and without oxygen, the blood was identical. Next he ran the samples against his databank. Rather than just running it against toxins, Jarred broadened the search to every possible result. Toxins, antibiotics, chemicals, things working for her benefit, things working against it, cases of food poisoning, climate shift, altitude sickness, allergies, all types of diseases, even undiagnosed genetic anomalies.

He was going to find the answer.

When the computer finally matched the sample to two results, it was nothing Jarred had expected.

* * *

_Foreign Substance(s) Found: Irapalax and Lacanit _

* * *

To be honest, Jarred didn't know what Lacanit was, but he was far too shocked to care, because he knew _exactly _what Irapalax was.

A vital suppressor.

Padmé _wasn't _dead.

"_Oh, Sithspit! She's not dead? What is going on?" _Jarred started breathing heavily, he was in way too deep now.

But it made sense, it was why they had fixed her throat, it was why they wouldn't show her body to her family before now and it was why Palpatine couldn't just simply tell Vader that he had killed Padmé.

Because Padmé was alive, and worse, Palpatine knew.

"_Why did I have to get involved?" _Jarred fretted. _"Why couldn't the Emperor have just left me alone on Coruscant?"_

Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader. Padmé Amidala was alive. Obi-Wan Kenobi was innocent. The Empire's darkest secrets were resting on his shoulders.

And if he told anyone the truth?

"_He'll kill me," _Jarred realised. _"The Emperor will kill me."_

It was that moment that Jarred realised that any semblance of life he had previously had was gone forever. Not that it was much, he didn't really have friends, and he had no family. No one would miss him if he was gone.

"_Which is why I'm the perfect candidate to know all of this," _Jarred miserably thought. _"Fine, he wants to play a game? Then we'll play, and I'm _not _just going to let him play me like some pawn. He wants me in the game? Then I want to know the rules, starting with what exactly is Lacanit?"_

It took the computer a few minutes to match the name, but soon all the information there was on the drug Lacanit was there at his disposal.

"_It _fakes _pregnancy?" _Jarred's eyes went wide. _"No way, she _has _to be pregnant."_

Jarred clicked back on the PHAM program and quickly highlighted anything to do with Padmé's pregnancy.

Jarred's jaw dropped; there was _no _baby.

True, Padmé's body was functioning perfectly as if there was a child, her uterus expanding her stomach, the hormones of pregnancy in her system, heck, she were conscious, she'd probably be even having back pains and cravings, but her womb was empty.

"_What the heck is going on?" _Jarred wondered.

Suddenly, Captain Antilles' words for Jarred not to use the computer for anything but the medical programs, ran through his head.

"_Well," _Jarred grinned, _"I didn't _actually _promise him I wouldn't. What don't they want me to see?"_

Looking around the room to make sure no one was looking; Jarred assured himself that the coast was clear before searching through the computer's database for the security system.

Jarred had learned long ago that if he wanted to create new medical technology that he would have to learn how to program and encode. He threw himself into the project, and after about four years of advanced study, Jarred could hack circles around some of the best slicers on Coruscant.

He got pretty far into the security system when he hit a block: he needed a password. Very quickly, Jarred used his link to his medical database to work his way into the databases of the Senate, using his top level clearance that Palpatine had bestowed unto him upon hiring the doctor to fix Vader.

Hacking into the list of Alderaan's Senatorial staff, Jarred quickly found the file of Captain Raymus Antilles information.

"_Alright," _Jarred scrolled through the file. _"He has a son named Colton, who is seven, and Raymus is thirty-eight. Maybe…"_

Clicking back over to the security system of the ship, Jarred typed into the password box _Colton738_.

Jarred got immediate clearance.

Making his way into the security cameras, Jarred put in the password wherever it was requested. First he activated an image loop on the security camera for the room he was in, so that no one could see what he was doing, and replaced the last ten minutes of footage, with harmless looking footage that was really previous footage, just played backwards. Next he quickly began cycling through the different cameras, attempting to find something wrong with the picture, any sort of sign that explained the secrecy.

Then he found it: one of the private quarters had a shipping box bolted to the floor, and had blankets placed in it. It was the perfect makeshift bassinet for a baby, and winding back the footage, his suspicions were confirmed. It was an image from about an hour ago; a beardless Obi-Wan Kenobi was addressing a very alive Padmé Amidala, who was holding an infant.

* * *

"_Please, Padmé, we don't have a lot of time," Obi-Wan spoke to the Senator._

"_I know, just let me say goodbye to my son," Padmé smiled down at the infant in her arms. _

"_Alright, but Master Yoda needs to take him soon."_

"_Well then, I guess I'll see you after my funeral," Padmé addressed the baby. "Now you be good for Master Yoda, Luke."_

_The baby gurgled and reached out for Padmé, with which she responded with a laugh and hugging her son close to her._

* * *

Stopping the recording, Jarred began to process everything he had found out. Obi-Wan Kenobi was innocent and Master Yoda was still alive, as was Padmé Amidala. She had safely given birth to a son, named Luke, and then faked both her continued pregnancy and death. She had the Jedi and the staff from Naboo working for her. As for Palpatine, Jarred had a feeling he knew about Padmé and the baby's survival.

There was an entire conspiracy made up of people working for Padmé, and those working for Palpatine.

The only question was which side would Jarred work for?

And then he realised something: there was one person who was completely in the dark on the matter, and suffering as a result.

Who was working for Vader?

Call him crazy, but Jarred couldn't help but feel pity for the man, the Doctor had seen Vader at his most vulnerable state. It was his job to help Vader; it literally said that in his contract. He doubted that either Palpatine or Cody had Vader's best interests at heart, and it was too risky for Padmé's team to tell him the truth. Vader was a victim, being pulled apart by sides in a battle he didn't even know about.

Vader didn't have a single friend in the world.

Jarred quickly covered his tracks and exited his programs before powering down the computer and packing up his things.

He had made his decision.

Jarred would be there for Vader.

* * *

Entering back into the cargo hold, Jarred's confidant composure was instantly knocked down when he saw one of the pallbearers next to Padmé's medical capsule.

Had he not seen the recording of Obi-Wan earlier, Jarred wouldn't have realised that it was actually a beardless Kenobi, wearing a Naboo Palace Guard uniform.

"_Hiding in plain sight, impressive," _Jarred thought.

"Oh, you're finally done, Doctor Halyith," Palpatine greeted.

It was show time.

"Yes, and I can give you a confidant answer as to what happened to Padmé Skywalker," Jarred replied.

Both the eyes of Bail Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi, nervously landed on the Doctor.

"Unfortunately, her trachea was crushed, but there were no external marks, so it seems that she was killed by someone using the Force against her," Jarred announced.

He almost smiled at how surprised Organa and Kenobi looked at that announcement. Jarred glanced carefully at them with purpose.

"_That's right, I know the truth," _Jarred's message was clear to Obi-Wan.

"And what of the baby?" Palpatine asked, suspicious of the new Doctor.

"The baby?" Jarred stuttered. He had forgotten to come up with an explanation for that. "Right, the baby. Well did Senator Ami-"

Palpatine gave Jarred a look.

"Senator Skywalker," Jarred corrected. "Did she ever receive a checkup for the baby?"

"According to her droid, C-3P0, she never did for fear of the father being revealed," Bail reported.

"Well, she should have," Jarred didn't show any sign of hesitation. He was a very good liar. "It might have been able to save the baby."

Ruwee looked surprised, "What are you talking about?"

Jarred sighed, "The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck."

For a moment, Bail lost his composure, looking quite like a deer in the headlights. With one look at Jarred, it was clear: he _definitely _knew.

"Very… unfortunate," Palpatine carefully regarded the doctor. "Could you at least determine what gender the baby was?"

Jarred could see what the Emperor was getting at, he wanted information to help find the real baby.

"_Well, he's not getting it from me," _Jarred decided, recalling the name Luke.

"It was a girl," Jarred declared, thinking that he was helping Padmé's conspriators.

"_Now Palpatine will be looking for a girl," _Jarred thought smugly.

Meanwhile Bail was panicking.

"_How in the blazes am I going to explain Leia now?" _Bail took a nervous glance at the Emperor.

Palpatine looked to Bail, _"So it's a girl you're hiding. Very good."_

"Thank you Doctor Halyith, I expect you'll put the rest of your findings in your report," Palpatine smirked at Senator Organa. "But it seems like we're now done here. Shall we procede to the viewing?"

"Yes, please," Jobal nodded.

Bail signaled to the pallbearers to cover Padmé back up, as he carefully avoided Palpatine's eye. Jarred couldn't help but notice the looks exchanged between the two.

Jarred wasn't exactly sure what was going on between Amidala, Organa, and the Emperor, but he couldn't help but feel like he had just joined in a _very _dangerous game.

* * *

Okay, I seriously don't know how the chapter ran away on me like that, but I promise you, the funeral's up next, and that's a two parter. Since each part is actually rather short, I think I'll wait until I finish both parts before I post it. In the meantime enjoy this nineteen page chapter.

For those of you wondering, this whole Typho liking Padmé thing is actually apparently canon. There's even a book about Typho tracking down who killed Padmé and having a confrontation with Vader and so on. I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to follow that storyline, but I thought I'd pay tribute to it.

Also this Colton Antilles son thing is a nod to the whole Raymus vs. Colton debate about who exactly Vader kills in ANHas the guy who plays Captain Antilles in ANHdoesn't look old enough to be the same Captain Antilles in ROTS and it was proposed that it was his son. It was later confirmed that it was the same guy in both ROTS and ANH, but heck, I needed a password, so in this version, Raymus has a son.

Also, I _am _looking for so ideas for stuff that happens in the three years between ANH and ESB. I've got about the first year and a half figured out, so anything that happens after about 1 ABY (After Battle of Yavin) would be good to suggest. Just one rule: no Lando stuff until ESB. Don't get me wrong, Lando's my second favorite Star Wars character after Padmé, but I have a plan for a joke that requires that Padmé not to have met Lando before Han and crew comes to Bespin. So I'm open to suggestions for pretty much anything that doesn't include him.

Now, the fun stuff, what's this chapter's poll? Well it's going to be the same as last week. I got five voters, each one voting for a different thing, so I'm going to adjust the poll so that you can pick your top three wishes. So again, if you could just take thirty seconds to vote, it would help me a lot.


	9. Technical Difficulties

My computer is broken.

Sorry, just wanted to get that out there before people realise that this is an author's note and click off. Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but I just wanted to get this out there so people understand the current technical situation and why it might take a while to get out the next chapter.

Technically, it's actually my computer charge cord that is broken. My computer won't charge unless you hold it at the exact right angle, and literally sit there holding it like that. I know, that means there's probably a broken wire inside. It's going to be about a week before I can take my computer into a repair store so that they can replace it or fix it. Until then, I will only be using my computer when absolutely necessary, otherwise using my phone for internet access. So that means that I will be able to receive PMs and emails and notices about the tumblr, and reply to reviews and PMs and update the tumblr (sort of) but typing the chapter will have to wait until my computer is fixed.

Until then I will be using an actual pen and paper to write the chapters, and then typing them out when possible. Don't worry about the technical version of my story getting lost, in case anything happens, I have saved my entire story, as well as the stuff I'm working on, in a Google Doc, as well to a memory stick.

When I can post the next chapter, I will post it as a new chapter, and then go back and manually delete this author's note, that way all the chapter update stuff will be emailed out, and people who are later reading this story in one go don't have to get the flow broken by an author's note.

So again, sorry for the author's note, I just really wanted to explain why there might be a rather long wait for the next chapter.


End file.
